


BHP CZĘŚĆ I - ROZPOZNAWANIE SZKODLIWYCH NAWYKÓW

by Commander_Owl



Series: Porady BHP do stosowania w pracy i czasie wolnym [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Humor, M/M, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl/pseuds/Commander_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upward.<br/>Dwie drużyny. Jeden wózek. Jeden dziwny fanfik. Miłego czytania!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BLU Medyk

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś zauważy błędy w wypowiedziach nie będących w języku polskim, byłabym wdzięczna za przeczytanie instrukcji zawartych w opisie serii :)

 

_Czyli dlaczego nadmierne zainteresowanie detalami utrudnia ujrzenie kompletnego obrazu_

Raz na miesiąc, zwykle w okolicach piętnastego, sprawdzał swoje zapiski, sporządzał listę zapotrzebowania i wysyłał ją do kwatermistrzostwa, pisał raporty oraz wykonywał mnóstwo innych czynności, mających na celu podsumowanie jego działalności w ciągu minionych trzydziestu dni. Jedną z nich było sprawdzenie stanu zdrowia wszystkich mieszkańców bazy a także prowadzenie statystyk dotyczących tego, jak często poszczególni członkowie jego drużyny wymagają pomocy medycznej. W tym zakresie ostatnie miejsce zajmował Inżynier, który rzadko musiał się respawnować i generalnie nie ponosił poważnych obrażeń, głównie dlatego, że siedział tuż za swoją wieżyczką, która nie pozwalała nikomu zbliżyć się na odległość strzału. Owszem, czasem dochodziło do starć między nim a Szpiegiem RED, jednak cóż, taki zawód. Potem był ich Snajper, który też rzadko ginął, bowiem jego zadanie polegało na bunkrowaniu się w osłoniętym miejscu i zdejmowaniu przeciwników z oddali. Pozostali członkowie drużyny mieli mniej więcej tyle samo obrażeń i respawnów na koncie, jednak tym pacjentem, który najczęściej wymagał pomocy i był najpoważniej ranny, był Scout. Było to dosyć oczywiste – jego zadaniem było podążyć wszędzie jako pierwszy, zbadać teren, ostać się na placu boju i pchać wózek, gdy wszyscy inni padli, przeniknąć za linię wroga i wyeliminować każdego, kto stanął mu na drodze. W połączeniu z jego delikatną budową oraz brakiem jakiejkolwiek osłony przed pociskami, uzyskiwało się pierwszej jakości mięso armatnie. Co zaskakujące, zwiadowca nigdy się nie skarżył, ani nie marudził. Spokojnie przyjmował na siebie wszystko, czym przeciwnik zechciał w niego rzucić i niejednokrotnie udawało mu się jeszcze odpłacić pięknym za nadobne. Było to... Co najmniej fascynujące. Wprawdzie doktor stracił prawo wykonywania zawodu za prowadzenie eksperymentów na ludziach na długo przed tym jak trafił do Upward, jednak korporacja BLU nigdy nie patrzyła krzywym okiem na pozytywne wyniki, a to jak się do nich doszło nie miało dla kierownictwa najmniejszego znaczenia. To właśnie dlatego postanowił pracować właśnie dla nich.

\- Scout, **herein!** 1\- lekko uchylił drzwi i zaprosił go do gabinetu, żeby przeprowadzić rutynową kontrolę.- **Bitte, zieh dich aus.** 2

\- Dzień dobry.- chłopak stanął na środku pokoju wpatrując się w lekarza pytającym wzrokiem.

\- Usiądź na kozetce, **bitte.** 3\- westchnął. Czasem męczyła go bariera językowa, jednak coraz częściej się łapał na tym, że używa niemieckiego głównie wtedy, gdy usiłuje kogoś nieco postraszyć.- Rozbierz się do pasa i poczekaj chwilę.

Za parawanem zmienił rękawiczki oraz szczelniej zapiął fartuch. Gdy wrócił do pacjenta, spodziewał się go zastać gotowego do badania, chłopak jednak najwyraźniej postanowił najpierw pozbyć się koszulki a dopiero potem zaś czapki i w konsekwencji jedynie się w to wszystko zaplątał. Z westchnieniem podszedł do młodego i niezbyt delikatnie, ale za to skutecznie pozbawił go garderoby jednym szarpnięciem.

\- Nie mamy całego dnia.- niemalże warknął.- Vłaź na vagę, **schneller.** 4

Szybko zmierzył chłopca, który wprawdzie już nie był w takim wieku, by rosnąć wzwyż, ale nadal nie chciał zacząć nabierać centymetrów w pasie. Irytowało go to, był bowiem całkowicie przekonany, że nikt, kto jadł tyle co ten mały, nie miał prawa być tak chudy. Wprawdzie był to bardzo ruchliwy osobnik, ale wciąż było to podejrzane.

\- V ogóle bierzesz te vitaminy, które ode mnie dostajesz?- popatrzył na niego z niezadowoleniem.- Czy znovu zapominasz, hm?

\- Em... Biorę.- rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

\- Dobrze, siadaj.- wskazał ręką krzesło.

Dalsze oględziny wcale nie przyniosły pozytywnych rezultatów. Podwyższone ciśnienie, przyspieszone tętno, nierówny oddech – osobno te objawy nie były niczym poważnym, jednak wszystkie razem, u tak młodego człowieka mogły być zapowiedzią czegoś złego, dlatego należało przeprowadzić więcej badań. Pobrał Scoutowi tyle krwi, ile chłopiec był w stanie oddać bez letalnych konsekwencji, po czym na wszelki wypadek postanowił przetrzymać go w gabinecie, żeby nie zemdlał gdzieś na środku pustyni, jak w zeszłym miesiącu.

Oczywistym było, że zwiadowca natychmiast zaczął się nudzić. Na szczęście był ostatnim pacjentem tego dnia, więc nie przeszkadzał w badaniu kolegów z zespołu, tym niemniej zamiast leżeć spokojnie, kręcił się niemiłosiernie, doprowadzając Medyka do szewskiej pasji. Doktor wyjrzał ze swojego laboratorium i popatrzył na niego z naganą.

\- Uspokój się na miłość boską!- skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Nie moja wina, że się nudzę.- Scout popatrzył na niego z rozbrajającą szczerością w oczach.

\- Proszę.- zdjął z półki pierwszą-lepszą książkę i podał mu ją.- Spróbuj nie hałasować.

\- Jest po niemiecku.- stwierdził biegacz, przerzucając kartki.- I o medycynie. Raczej niewiele z niej zrozumiem.

\- **Verdammte Scheiße!** 5\- przewrócił oczami.- Napravdę nie umiesz poleżeć w spokoju przez parę godzin?

\- Mogę iść do siebie.- Wzruszył ramionami.- Tam nie będę ci przeszkadzał.

\- Zanim tam dojdziesz ze dva razy zmienisz zamiar i zamiast się zdrzemnąć, poleziesz nie viadomo gdzie i znovu stracisz przytomność grając v ten cały baseball.- lekarz ze zniecierpliwienia zgrzytnął zębami.- Dlatego zostaniesz **hier.** 6 Zrozumiałeś?

\- To co mam robić?- chłopak przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, po prostu leż spokojnie. Jeśli sam czegoś nie vymyślisz, to cię uśpię, **ist es klar?** 7

Faktycznie, przez pięć minut był spokój, to mu musiał przyznać. Jednak po chwili usłyszał z sąsiadującego z laboratorium gabinetu dziwne stukanie i po prostu wiedział, że ten nieznośny dzieciak na pewno wymyślił coś głupiego. Gdy do niego zajrzał, przekonał się, że jak zwykle ma racę. Zwiadowca leżał na kozetce i podrzucał piłkę baseballową, raz na jakiś czas uderzając nią w sufit. Najwyraźniej zrozumiał, że to również jest zakazane, bowiem nawet nie musiał widzieć wyrazu twarzy doktora, by natychmiast zaprzestać tej dziecinady i schować piłkę do kieszeni.

\- Przepraszam.- popatrzył na niego ze skruchą.- Ale naprawdę się nudzę.

Nie rozumiał, jak można mieć tyle energii. Wszyscy normalni ludzie byliby w stanie znaleźć sobie jakieś ciche zajęcie i poleżeć w spokoju, jednak nie, ten jeden jedyny osobnik na świecie nie był w stanie wytrzymać czegoś takiego.

\- A gdy akurat nie doprovadzasz mnie do szału lub nie biegasz za piłką, to co robisz?

\- W sumie... Nic.- odparł po chwili zastanowienia.- Generalnie wszytko, co robię, w jakiś sposób cię denerwuje.

\- A jaka z tych rzeczy jest najcichsza?- czuł, że jego cierpliwość zaraz ulegnie wyczerpaniu.

\- Chyba czytanie komiksów.

\- **Wunderbar!** 8\- Medyk podszedł do regału i sięgnął po jedną ze znajdujących się na niej książek.- Bardzo proszę. Obrazki. Miłej i CICHEJ lektury.

\- Ale to jest atlas anatomiczny...

Na wszelki wypadek bardzo pośpiesznie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Istniała szansa, że pozostawiony bez jakiegokolwiek innego wyboru, Scout wreszcie zajmie się tym, co zostało mu podsunięte pod nos i wreszcie pozwoli innym wykonywać obowiązki.

 

X X X

Wyniki badań w większości wypadków nie były w żaden sposób zaskakujące. Cała załoga była doskonale zdrowa i zdatna do pełnienia obowiązków, z jednym tylko wyjątkiem. Jakkolwiek badanie krwi w żaden sposób nie wyjaśniało dziwnych objawów występujących u ich zwiadowcy, nie można było zaprzeczyć ich istnieniu. Gdy trzy dni po kontroli lekarskiej ponownie zbadał Scouta, żeby się upewnić, czy to przypadkiem nie jakaś chwilowa przypadłość, znów uzyskał podobne rezultaty. Ponownie był zmuszony pobrać mu krew, by poddać ją analizie, przez co znów przez parę godzin był skazany na obecność chłopaka w swoim gabinecie. Wprawdzie tym razem młody od razu przyniósł sobie książkę i zachowywał się niemal idealnie cicho, jednak wciąż się wiercił, doprowadzając Medyka do białej gorączki. Gdy po kolejnych trzech dniach nie wpadł na ślad żadnej poważnej dolegliwości, jeszcze wezwał do siebie zwiadowcę i pobrał mu próbki wszystkiego, co tylko można otrzymać z ludzkiego organizmu a następnie zbadać. To również nie przyniosło żadnych rezultatów. Wtedy też postanowił zacząć przeprowadzać badania wymagające obecności pacjenta, co mogło być albo niewielkim odstępstwem od codziennej rutyny (jeśli jakimś cudem pacjent opuszczał gabinet o własnych siłach), albo szalenie interesującą rozrywką (jeśli rzeczony pacjent opuszczał gabinet z innym zestawem organów niż miał na początku).

\- Um... Nie chcę wątpić w twoje kwalifikacje, czy coś...- Scout wyraźnie był nieco zaniepokojony sytuacją.- Ale czy to zajebiście ostre ustrojstwo musi być tak blisko mojej twarzy?

\- Tak, przestań się kręcić.- ze zniecierpliwieniem poprawił pasy, które przytrzymywały zwiadowcę na fotelu.- Napravdę nie potrafisz siedzieć spokojnie?

\- Nie, kiedy mam coś takiego dwa milimetry od mojego nosa.- biegacz zaczął zezować na końcówkę umieszczonego przed jego głową aparatu.- Do czego właściwie to służy?

\- Do medycyny.- odpowiedział lakonicznie, wiedząc, że jakakolwiek próba wytłumaczenia mu, do czego rzeczywiście jest przeznaczona cała ta aparatura, było równie sensowne, co sugerowanie Demomenowi zostania abstynentem.

\- Mogę o coś jeszcze spytać?

\- Tak, pod varunkiem, że przez następną godzinę nie odezviesz się navet jednym słovem.- Przewrócił oczami.

\- Um... Ok... Dlaczego robisz mi te wszystkie badania?

\- Żeby uzyskać vyniki.- podszedł do pulpitu i zaczął po kolei naciskać wszystkie guziki.

\- Ale...

\- **Sei still!** 9 _-_ warknął, po czym dodał nieco łagodniejszym tonem.- Teraz poczujesz małe ukłucie.

Kłamał. Oczywiście, że tak – w końcu nie po to był lekarzem, żeby przygotować pacjenta na kompletnie niepotrzebny ból związany z badaniem, które można by było zastąpić nieinwazyjnymi, ale o wiele mniej interesującymi testami. Jednak nie zamierzał się nigdy nikomu do tego przyznawać, a już tym bardziej obiektowi z nieznośnymi objawami, których nie dało się niczym wytłumaczyć. Gdy doszedł do wniosku, że badanie się skończyło, wyciągnął zatyczki z uszu i odpiął Scouta od fotela. Chłopak z trudem doczołgał się do kozetki, na którą padł jak długi. Medyk chciał go jak najszybciej wyprosić, żeby móc się zająć analizą wyników, jednak też nie miał ochoty na leczenie ewentualnych powikłań, toteż pozwolił zwiadowcy na chwilę odpoczynku. Dopiero po kwadrancie stanowczo wypchnął go za drzwi.

Po kolejnym tygodniu bezowocnych (ale za to spektakularnych) testów był na skraju rozpaczy. Nic, absolutnie nic nie wyjaśniało dziwnych objawów Scouta, jednak niewątpliwym było, że muszą mieć one jakąś przyczynę. Dlatego, wprawdzie niechętnie, ale poprosił o konsultację, mając nadzieję, że jego kolega po fachu zauważy coś, co jemu umknęło. Duma to jedno, ale wbrew obiegowej opinii jednak zależało mu na zdrowiu pacjentów i nie mógł dopuścić, by coś poważnego im się stało tylko dlatego, że nie był w stanie przyznać się do tego, iż czegoś nie wie.

\- Interesujące.- Medyk RED przeglądał wyniki z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.- Napravdę, niezwykle ciekawe.

\- Co masz na myśli?- podał mu kubek z herbatą.

\- Poviedz, czy ten wasz Scout sam stavia się na badania?

\- **Ja** , vzywam go przez interkom. **Warum?** 10\- zaczął wątpić, czy wezwanie doktora przeciwnej drużyny to był dobry pomysł.

\- Z mojego doświadczenia vynika, że żaden zdrowy umysłowo pacjent nie przychodziłby z vłasnej, nieprzymuszonej voli do gabinetu, viedząc, że vizyta będzie... Aż tak bolesna. A po _tym._ \- wskazał na jedną z kartek.- Viększość uciekłaby na pustynię i nigdy nie vróciła. **Das ist meine Meinung.** 11

\- Sugerujesz, że podłoże może być psychologiczne?- tego rozwiązania nie rozpatrywał, bowiem wymagało ono zainteresowania się pacjentem jako osobą, a tego nie lubił praktykować.

\- Twierdzę jedynie, że albo vasz zviadowca ukryva przed tobą jakieś odchyły na punkcie bólu, albo ma, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, nieróvno pod sufitem.- westchnął gość.- Bowiem podobnie jak ty, nie vidzę żadnej fizycznej przyczyny tych objavóv.

\- Cóż, i tak dziękuję za pomoc.- BLU włożył dokumenty do teczki i schował ją do szuflady biurka.- Mogę się jakoś zrevanżować?

\- Być może.- doktor RED upił łyk herbaty i zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Mam pacjenta, który... Jak by to ująć... Szuka każdego pretekstu, żeby trafić do gabinetu. Naraża się podczas misji, nie dba o svoje bezpieczeństwo i inne tego typu rzeczy. Nie bardzo viem, jaka może być tego przyczyna. Hipochondria?

\- Nie, vtedy miałby urojone przypadłości.- pokręcił głową.- Rozvażałeś **Münchhausen-Syndrom?** 12

\- Nie, to nie to.- RED również pokręcił głową.

\- No to albo jest nierozvażnym idiotą i nadinterpretujesz jego zachovanie **oder** 13 jest v tobie zakochany.- wzruszył ramionami.- Nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głovy.

\- To... To śmieszne.- Medyk przeciwników był niemalże zszokowany taką supozycją.- Niemożlive.

\- Skoro tak tvierdzisz.- lekarz niebieskich nie zamierzał się z nim kłócić, w końcu to jego pacjent i zapewne wie lepiej.

Jeszcze przez chwilę doktor drużyny RED siedział nieruchomo na stołku, po czym przypomniał siebie, że trzyma w ręku kubek z zimną już herbatą. Podziękował za poczęstunek, po czym zebrał się do wyjścia. Gospodarz odprowadził go do tylnych drzwi bazy, po czym wrócił do swojego gabinetu, zastanawiając się nad tym, co ma teraz zrobić ze Scoutem. Nie był psychiatrą, przynajmniej nie takim, który był w stanie poprawić stan pacjenta (zwykle jego działania miały odwrotny cel, a co za tym idzie – skutek), jednak jeśli rzeczywiście objawy mają podłoże psychologiczne, należy się zająć tą materią bez zwłoki.

 

 X X X

Scout, co zaskakujące, słowem się nie zająknął, gdy dostał do ręki formularze z poleceniem ich wypełnienia. Zwykle dosyć emocjonalnie reagował, gdy ktokolwiek sugerował mu posiadanie IQ poniżej normy lub brak piątej klepki, jednak tym razem najwyraźniej nie zamierzał robić sceny. Wprawdzie wyglądał na nieco zmęczonego i był dziwnie blady, jednak lekarz nie sądził, by była to reakcja na leżący przed nim test, a raczej brak dostatecznej ilości snu. Chłopak w skupieniu zaznaczał krzyżykiem odpowiedzi, nieco się tylko kręcąc na krześle. Najwyraźniej nie był w stanie się nie poruszać. Po krótkim zastanowieniu zapisał to, mając nadzieję, że i z tego uda się go wyleczyć.

\- Nie śpieszysz się, pravda?- westchnął, patrząc na zegarek.

\- Miałem się przecież zastanawiać nad tym, co piszę, bo tylko raz mogę udzielić odpowiedzi, nie?- zwiadowca podniósł wzrok znad kartek.

\- **Es ist wahr.** 14 Ale nie sądziłem, że zajmie ci to aż tyle czasu.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i wrócił do wypełniania formularza. Przy każdym pytaniu zatrzymywał się na chwilę, gryząc nerwowo koniec ołówka (kolejna notatka), jednak jakoś się to posuwało naprzód. Wreszcie skończył i oddał Medykowi lekko pozaginane na rogach kartki.

\- Kiedy mam znowu przyjść?- spytał z pewnym wahaniem.

\- Vezvę cię v stosovnym czasie.- westchnął.- Czemu pytasz?

\- Tak... Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć.

\- Możesz już iść.- wykonał dłonią gest, jakby płoszył ptaki.- I zamknij za sobą drzwi, **danke** 15.

 

X X X

Scout nie musiał długo czekać na kolejną wizytę. W ciągu następnych dwunastu dni codziennie po południu Medyk wzywał go do siebie i rozmawiał z nim, starając się dostrzec jakiekolwiek odchyły od normy, jednak nijak mu się to nie udawało. Owszem, biegacz był nerwowy i nierozważny, jednak nie w stopniu, którego nie dało się wytłumaczyć młodością i porywczym charakterem. Był też z natury pogodny i energiczny, jednak przyczyną tych cech również nie były podejrzane stany euforyczne. Oczywiście dowiedział się też mnóstwa innych bzdetów, takich jak to, że zwiadowca pochodzi z Bostonu, ma siedmiu starszych braci, wychowywał się bez ojca i takie tam, jednak starał się nie przywiązywać do nich zbytniej wagi. Nawet jeśli badał psychikę tego nieznośnie ruchliwego chłopaka, nadal traktował go jak pacjenta i nie zamierzał się z nim zaprzyjaźniać, nic z tych rzeczy. Jednak po pewnym czasie ze zdumieniem zauważył, że gdy się spędzało czas ze Scoutem nie zaś obok niego, jego sposób bycia nie był aż tak nieznośny, jak pierwotnie mu się wydawało. Była to po prostu część jego osobowości i jako taka była nawet... Miła. Może nie tak, jak przeszczep serca bez podawania narkozy, tym niemniej po wyjściu chłopca w gabinecie przez chwilę było zdecydowanie za cicho i dziwnie pusto.

 

X X X

\- **Scheiße!** 16\- warknął, chowając się z powrotem za róg budynku, po tym jak rakieta przeleciała mu dosłownie dwa centymetry nad głową.- Heavy, vidzisz jakieś przejście?

\- _**Нет**_ 17, doktorze.- odparł Rosjanin.- Z tej strony jest wieżyczka, a z tamtej ich Demoman.

\- **Erzähl keinen Scheiß!** 18\- nadal miał w fartuchu dziury po tym jak cudem uniknął ostatniej eksplozji granatu.

\- No normalnie multi-kulti.- jak spod ziemi wyrósł obok nich Scout.- Jeszcze dorzucić tu Szpiega i w końcu nauczę się jakiegoś obcego języka. Jak jest?

\- _**Пл**_ _ **о**_ _ **хо.**_ 19\- Heavy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nadejdzie dzień, w którym obaj zaczniecie mówić jak ludzie.- chłopak poprawił sznurowadła i chwycił swój ukochany kij baseballowy.- No dobra, to do roboty.

\- A ty gdzie się niby vybierasz?- Medyk popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę, albo człowieka co najmniej niespełna rozumu.

\- Tam.- biegacz pokazał ręką na przejście prowadzące prosto w objęcia Demo RED.- Załatwię go zanim się obejrzy.

\- Albo ja będę musiał trzy godziny vyjmować ci odłamki z pleców.- warknął lekarz.- **Du bist net bei Trost!** 20

\- Ej, ja jestem od tego, żeby wyrywać naprzód i mieć nadzieję, że dobiegnę do celu a ty jesteś od tego, żeby mnie potem zszywać.- młody uśmiechnął się szeroko.- Poza tym i tak mam umówioną wizytę, ponieważ jutro jest comiesięczny przegląd, więc nie ma różnicy, nie?

\- Jest! Oczywiście, że jest! Nie, nawet się nie vaż...

Bez względu na to, ilu by gróźb nie zastosował, chłopak nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru słuchać. Z entuzjastycznym okrzykiem „Spróbuj mnie wysadzić, zjebie!” wybiegł zza rogu. Dosłownie sekundę potem usłyszeli eksplozję i zwiadowca wrócił w tempie ekspresowym, jednak przypominał bardziej poduszkę na szrapnele niż istotę ludzką.

\- Droga wolna.- mimo swego stanu był w stanie się złośliwie wyszczerzyć i unieść kciuk do góry.

\- Poczekaj, zaraz cię vyleczę.- doktor sięgnął po medigun.- Jak skończymy misję, to sobie smarkaczu porozmaviamy...

\- Nie ma czasu, idźcie. Zaraz się jorną i znowu przyślą jakiegoś kutasa.

\- Nie zamierzam cię zostavić z dziurą v jelitach.- skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

\- Idźcie, do cholery!- chłopak krzyknął i natychmiast zaczął krztusić się krwią.

Chciał jeszcze protestować, jednak Heavy kierując się pragmatyzmem pociągnął go za sobą i po raz kolejny spróbowali się przebić do wózka z bombą. Jakoś udało mu się skupić na tym, co robili, jednak nie potrafił od siebie odegnać widoku krwawiącego chłopaka, który jak zwykle zresztą, poświęcił się, żeby innym było prościej. Rzadko widywał Scouta na placu boju, bowiem zwiadowca, jak nakazywała jego funkcja, był gdzieś na przodzie. Owszem, statystyki pokazywały, że odnosił poważne rany i trafiał do Respawn Roomu znacznie częściej niż jego koledzy, w końcu sam to sprawdzał trzydzieści dni temu, jednak wiedzieć o tym, a wreszcie to zobaczyć na własne oczy, to dwie różne rzeczy. Po raz pierwszy niemal pożałował, że swoimi brutalnymi badaniami zamiast mu pomóc, jedynie dołożył się do puli bólu, który Scout i tak musiał ścierpieć dla dobra misji i było to niepokojące uczucie, bowiem oznaczało to, że zaczął się przejmować i traktować chłopaka nie jak pacjenta a jak osobę.

 

1Wejść! (jako wykrzyknienie)

2Proszę usiąść.

3Proszę.

4(…) szybciej

5Cholera jasna!

6(…) tutaj.

7(…) czy to jasne?

8Cudownie!

9Cicho! (lub: Cicho bądź!)

10Czemu?

11Takie jest moje zdanie.

12Zespół Münchhausena

13Albo

14To prawda.

15(…) dziękuję

16Cholera! (dosł. gówno)

17Nie

18Nie pierdol!

19Źle

20Ty chyba masz coś z głową!


	2. RED Snajper

 

 

  
_C_ _zyli dlaczego lepsze nie zawsze jest wrogiem_ _do_ _brego_

\- Sześć punktów dla mnie!- usłyszał z drugiej strony przejścia głos Inżyniera. Cholera, znowu zaczyna wyrównywać dzielący ich dystans.

\- Cztery!- odparł, zdejmując nadchodzącego przeciwnika.

Od pewnego czasu z Inżynierem, dla urozmaicenia misji, prowadzili pewną grę. Ponieważ obaj w pewnym sensie trudnili się usuwaniem BLU z pola walki z dystansu, niejednokrotnie siedzieli blisko siebie lub nawet w tym samym miejscu i nie mieli zbyt wiele do roboty poza miarowym waleniem kluczem w wieżyczkę, bądź, jak w jego przypadku, nuceniem. Dlatego też zaczęli w sposób koleżeński rywalizować, kto się lepiej danego dnia sprawi, jednak, jako że opieranie wyników o ilość zabitych przeciwników było zbyt prymitywne, członkowie drużyny przeciwnej byli warci różną ilość punktów. Najmniej, bo zaledwie 2 można było otrzymać za Heavy'ego, który jako cel był tak łatwy, że aż niemal nie wart zainteresowania. Łączył w sobie gigantyczne rozmiary z tempem poruszania się zbliżonym do pijanego koali, przez co generalnie był chodzącą tarczą strzelecką. Nieco więcej, bo 4 punkty były za Demo lub Żołnierza, bowiem byli trudniejsi do trafienia, ale za to robili tyle hałasu,że chyba tylko głuchy by na nich nie zwrócił uwagi. Z kolei Medyk i Pyro warci byli 6 punktów. Pierwszy ze względu na fakt, że zwykle był w towarzystwie Heavy'ego i gdy jego towarzysz odchodził w niebyt, od razu się krył w bezpiecznym miejscu, czekając na wsparcie, dlatego trzeba było mieć refleks, by go w porę trafić. Drugi zaś zasłużył na taką wartość punktową proporcją między śmiertelnością ataku a tym, jak zaskakująco cicho się poruszał. Może i był psychopatą, ale na pewno wiedział, co robi. Ich odpowiednicy w drużynie BLU, czyli Inżynier i Snajper, byli za 8 punktów, ponieważ generalnie rzadko było ich widać na polu bitwy i w związku z tym nie łatwo było się ich pozbyć. Z kolei najwyższą wartość miał Scout i Szpieg – zwiadowca to niezwykle mały i niesamowicie szybki cel, dlatego trafienie go stanowiło nie lada wyzwanie, natomiast agent był śmiertelnym wrogiem zarówno asasyna jak i mechanika, poza tym miał paskudną osobowość i zwyczajnie należało się go pozbywać z jak największą zaciekłością.

\- Nie vierzę, że v to gracie.- Medyk pokręcił głową i poprawił plecak mediguna. Wydawał się być dziwnie zmęczony i niewyspany, jednak był w dość dobrym nastroju.- Misja to nie zabava, panowie.

\- Ale nikt nam nie zabrania czerpać satysfakcji z dobrze wykonanej pracy.- Scout wyciągnął pistolet i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- A ty to nie powinieneś być gdzie indziej?- Snajper wychylił się na chwilę ze swojej kryjówki.- Od kiedy miejsce zwiadowcy jest na tyłach?

\- No co, z respawnu wracam.- chłopiec z właściwą sobie obojętnością wzruszył ramionami.- Nie jestem w końcu niezniszczalny.

\- My też.- warknął Żołnierz.- Od kiedy to z lewej nie było wieżyczki, co, larwo? Ledwo jej uniknąłem a Demo nadal usiłuje zeskrobać bebechy ze ściany, partaczu!

\- A w życiu nic takiego nie mówiłem!- Scout się obruszył.- Sam się na nią nadziałem!

\- Pewnie to róvnież nie ty poviedziałeś, że udało się zdjąć BLU Demo dosłovnie trzy sekundy przed tym jak ja z Heavym żeśmy na niego vpadli.- Medyk zmierzył dzieciaka niechętnym spojrzeniem.

\- Ludzie, co jest?!- zwiadowca popatrzył na nich z niedowierzaniem.- Koniecznie musicie ze mnie głupa robić? W życiu nic takiego nie mówiłem, kurwa!

\- Każdemu się może zdarzyć pomylić...- Inżynier starał się załagodzić sytuację, jednak na próżno.

\- Nie, kurwa, nie pomyliłem się!- biegacz był wściekły.- Zawsze dobrze wypełniam swoje pieprzone obowiązki i dzisiaj też, a jak mi, kurwa, nie wierzycie, to nie mój zasrany interes! Mam was dość, odpierdolcie się ode mnie i przestańcie mieć do mnie pretensje o coś, czego nie zrobiłem!

\- Scout, wracaj tutaj!- Żołnierz usiłował zatrzymać zwiadowcę, jednak nikt nie był w stanie go dogonić, choćby nawet chciał.

Snajper jedynie pokręcił głową i wrócił do obserwowania pola bitwy. Doskonale wiedział, jakie jest wyjaśnienie tej dziwacznej sytuacji i był w stu procentach pewien, że Inżynier również się domyślił. Nie zamierzał mu pozwolić zgarnąć łatwej wygranej, dlatego z przejęciem obserwował pole bitwy. Miał niesamowitego farta, bowiem na pobliskim dachu zauważył zarówno ich Scouta, jak i przebranego zań Szpiega BLU i bez wahania pociągnął za spust.

\- Dziesięć punktów dla mnie.- uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.- Panowie, macie małego przeprosić po wszystkim. Szpieg się pod niego podszywał.

\- Masz słabość do tego dzieciaka.- usłyszał śmiech Inżyniera, po czym Teksańczyk pojawił się w drzwiach jego kryjówki.

\- Nie lubię niesprawiedliwego traktowania członków drużyny.- wzruszył ramionami.- To takie dziwne?

\- Nie. Ale za to pasuje do ciebie. Wpaść wieczorem?

\- Jasne.- lubił wizyty Inżyniera, nawet te pozbawione konkretnego powodu.- Nie musisz pytać. Jaki mamy wynik?

\- Wygrałeś tym szpiegiem.- mechanik zaśmiał się pogodnie.- Jest 34 do 22.

W odpowiedzi asasyn jedynie kiwnął głową i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy. Z głośników usłyszał głos Administratorki ogłaszającej koniec misji i żaden z nich nie miał już nic do roboty, więc mogli spokojnie wracać do bazy. Heavy z Demo jak zwykle postanowili pogonić BLU z powrotem na ich teren, jednak jemu się nie chciało w tak dziecinny sposób podkreślać zwycięstwa swojej drużyny. Po drodze znów spotkał Inżyniera, który, trzymając skrzynkę z narzędziami pod pachą, pogwizdywał pogodnie. Przez dłuższą chwilę szli obok siebie, nucąc tę samą melodię, po czym rozeszli się, każdy w swoją stronę.

 

Snajper coraz lepiej się czuł w tej bazie. Towarzysze nie byli tacy źli, jeśli dało im się szansę, miał jednego bliskiego przyjaciela w osobie specjalisty od wieżyczek strażniczych, miał kilku lepszych znajomych, na przykład Scouta albo Demo, resztę traktował z sympatią, miał gdzie zaparkować swój camper, misje nie były ani zbyt trudne ani zbyt łatwe, słowem, osiągnął ten rodzaj szczęścia, którego definicją jest „brak zmartwień”. Przy każdej możliwej okazji zażywał prostych przyjemności, jak na przykład siedzenie przy ognisku, słuchanie grającego na gitarze Inżyniera oraz popijanie może nie najlepiej, ale jednak schłodzonego piwa. Życie nie było takie złe.

\- Posłuchaj tego.- popatrzył na mechanika znad gazety.- Aperture Science, założone i prowadzone przez Cave'a Johnsona ogłosiła kolejny nabór obiektów testowych. Wśród szczęśliwych wybrańców znajdują się astronauci, olimpijczycy i bohaterowie wojenni, którzy ponownie poświęcą się, by budować lepsze jutro. Najnowszym osiągnięciem firmy jest Żel Repulsywny, który już wkrótce zostanie wykorzystany w przemyśle zbrojeniowym.

\- Co w tym takiego specjalnego?- Teksańczyk skończył stroić gitarę.

\- Ciekaw jestem, jak niby jakiś żel miałby zmienić to, co tutaj robimy.- westchnął.- To przecież brzmi idiotycznie. Będziemy walczyć płynem do naczyń?

\- Hm... Wyobrażasz sobie wieżyczkę strzelająca żelem pod ciśnieniem?- Engie zamyślił się.- Nie, nawet jak się staram dać tej idei szansę, nadal jest idiotyczna.

\- Prawda?- zaśmiał się i odłożył gazetę na ziemię obok leżaka.- Chcesz piwa?

\- Nie, jeszcze tego nie skończyłem.- niższy z biesiadników szarpnął struny i zaczął brzdąkać spokojną, niemal usypiająca melodię.- Patrz, pełnia jest.

Podniósł głowę. Rzeczywiście, na niebie, między rzadkimi jak para z czajnika chmurami świecił idealnie okrągły księżyc, którego blask sprawiał, że zwykle jasne gwiazdy zdawały się być przygaszone. Noc była ciepła i spokojna, jak to bywa w środku lata, gdzieś w oddali jedynie zawył kojot. Było po prostu idealnie. Przez dłuższą chwile obaj siedzieli w milczeniu, ciesząc się nastrojem chwili, brakiem pośpiechu i bezruchem otaczającego ich świata.

\- Hej...- zaczął i popatrzył na Inżyniera.- Czujesz to?

\- Niby co?

\- Spokój.

\- Nom.- mechanik kiwnął głową.- A co?

\- Nic... Po prostu dobrze jest, nie?

\- Aha.- uśmiechnął się i zaczął się miarowo kołysać w rytm granej przez siebie melodii.- Dobrze.

Dobrze jest mieć przyjaciół, którzy rozumieją twoją dziwną melancholię i miłość do ciszy i spokoju. Dobrze jest móc o tym porozmawiać i milczeć po tym nie czując się dziwnie. Dobrze jest być po prostu tym, kim się jest i mieć obok siebie kogoś, kto też jest po prostu sobą. Dobrze jest mieć czas, by to wszystko docenić.

\- Hej...- usłyszał głos Inżyniera i zorientował się, że zaczął zasypiać.- Jakbyś coś mógł zmienić, to co by to było?

\- Piwo byłoby chłodniejsze.- strzelec wstał z leżaka i usiadł bliżej ogniska, czując, że jednak zaczyna się robić trochę zbyt rześko.- A ty?

\- W sumie...- zastanowił się przez chwilę.- W sumie masz rację. Tylko to bym zmienił.

Popatrzył na Inżyniera, który zdjął gogle z oczu i patrzył w płomienie lekko rozmarzonym wzrokiem. To też lubił – zastanawianie się o czym może myśleć ten niesamowicie spokojny facet, którego nic na świecie nie było w stanie zdenerwować (no, może poza uszkodzoną przez Szpiega wieżyczką). Siedzenie razem przy ogniu było jedną z jego małych, cichych przyjemności składających się na niezbyt odkrywcze ale za to prawdziwe stwierdzenie „jest dobrze”.

Ta. Dobrze. Na tym polegał główny problem. Gdy ma się wszystko, czego się potrzebuje, żeby się czuć spokojnym i bezpiecznym, nie chce się tego psuć. Zwykle w jego pracy nie można było liczyć na podobne luksusy i dlatego, gdy było dobrze, trzeba się było tym cieszyć i koniec, bez wydziwiania i zastanawiania się, co jeszcze można zmienić. Temperatura piwa była tutaj najmniejszym problemem, doskonale wiedział, co by zmienił, gdyby miał pewność, że w ten sposób niczego nie schrzani. A mianowicie nie zasypiałby sam, tylko w towarzystwie nieziemsko pociągającego Teksańczyka, najlepiej nagiego, albo jeszcze lepiej – wcale by nie zasypiał w jego towarzystwie tylko zajmował się o wiele bardziej przyjemnymi i interesującymi rzeczami, takimi jak pieprzenie się bez pamięci, w dodatku w świetle księżyca, a co. Jak już mieć nieosiągalne marzenia, nie ma sensu się ograniczać, równie dobrze może dodawać tego typu bonusy. Wiedział, że i tak coś podobnego się nigdy nie wydarzy. Byli przyjaciółmi i był to układ tak dobry, że lepiej było go nie zmieniać.

X X X

\- Ha!- Krzyknął Scout.- Tego nie zestrzelisz!

Jak się nad tym zastanowić, był dosyć rozrywkowym człowiekiem. Podczas misji rywalizował z Inżynierem na punkty za zdjętych przeciwników, w czasie wolnym od pracy zaś grał ze Scoutem. Nie można było tego nazwać w pełni grą, była to raczej zabawa polegająca na tym, że zwiadowca rzucał butelkami w powietrze, szlifując tym samym rzuty, on zaś starał się je zestrzelić, trenując tym samym na ruchomych celach. Lubił tę formę spędzania wolnego czasu, głównie dlatego, że była cudownie prosta i nie wymagała myślenia. Mógł odpocząć od swojego małego problemu z mechanikiem i skupić się na czymś innym.

\- Słabo.- stwierdził, rozwalając pociskiem butelkę w środku lotu.- Nawet się nie starasz.

\- Nie drażnij mnie.- niemożliwe, żeby chłopak nadal był zły po tym, jak go parę dni temu spotkała niezasłużona bura podczas misji.- Lepiej spróbuj trafić to!

\- Niezbyt to wymagające.- westchnął i nacisnął spust.- Martwi cię coś?

\- Nie twój interes.- mruknął chłopak, rumieniąc się, jakby się czegoś wstydził.

\- Scout...

\- No dobra, dobra.- biegacz zwiesił ponuro głowę.- Masz czasem tak, że kogoś nie cierpisz, ba, masz ochotę mu przydzwonić za sam fakt, że oddycha, a na domiar złego masz dziwne poczucie, że ta osoba coś do ciebie ma, tylko nie wiesz, czy cię nienawidzi, czy tylko się droczy?

\- Nie.- pokręcił głową i przygotował się do kolejnego strzału.- Obawiam się, że nie umiem się wczuć w twoją sytuację. Rozumiem, że mówimy o Szpiegu BLU?

\- To aż tak oczywiste?- westchnął, i rzucił butelką jak piłką do baseballa.- Cokolwiek nie zamierza, nie pozwolę mu się dopaść, co to, to nie!

Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad prywatnym życiem Scouta i nie przypuszczał nawet, że może być ono aż tak... bujne. Był gotów przysiąc, że rok temu, kiedy ich wszystkich tutaj przysłano, zwiadowca był zaledwie nieznośnym dzieciakiem, który jeszcze nie potrafił się porządnie ogolić i wszystkich traktował z takim samym niefrasobliwym luzem, przez co zyskał sobie zarówno przyjaciół, jak i pewne osoby do siebie zniechęcił. Teraz jednak był już dorosłym, młodym człowiekiem, który starał się być jak najbardziej samodzielny i w dodatku jego stosunek do ludzi również uległ zmianie. Był o wiele mniej wylewny, bardziej czujny i jakby mniej ufny w stosunku do innych (do tej pory zachowywał się z taką rezerwą jedynie na polu bitwy, teraz zaś powoli się to przenosiło na grunt prywatny, ponad to zaczął się tak odnosić do członków swojej własnej drużyny). Nie bardzo wiedział, jak mógłby mu pomóc, zwłaszcza, że sam sobie nie potrafił udzielić wystarczająco dobrej rady dotyczącej jego własnej sytuacji uczuciowej.

\- Co wy wyprawiacie, chore debile?!- Usłyszeli do strony baraków głos Żołnierza.- Cały poligon jest w odłamkach szkła!!!

\- Ja bym na twoim miejscu zaczął uciekać.- strzelec położył Scoutowi dłoń na ramieniu.

\- A co z tobą?- chłopak wyraźnie nie miał ochoty zostawiać partnera w zbrodni samego na pastwę rozwścieczonego dowódcy.

\- Mnie nie zmusi do sprzątania tego, nie martw się. Leć.

Sam również nie zamierzał zbyt długo zostawać na placu. Może i wojak nie posiadał wystarczającej siły przebicia, by go do czegokolwiek zmusić, ale też Snajper nie miał ochoty na wysłuchiwanie godzinnej tyrady o obowiązkach żołnierza, którym w końcu nie był. Wiedział, że na jakiś czas musi się ukryć, dlatego też wybrał starą konstrukcję, na której bardzo dawno temu był zbiornik z wodą. Nikt oprócz niego nie miał odwagi tam wchodzić, bowiem drabina była stara i zardzewiała, poza tym asasyn miał wrażenie, że w porównaniu z nim każdy ma lęk wysokości. Przerzucił karabin przez ramię i gwiżdżąc stare przeboje zaczął wspinać się po szczeblach.

W połowie wysokości wieży zapasy farta mu się wyczerpały – szczebel, na którym stał, załamał się pod jego ciężarem i asasyn nie zdołał się złapać w porę. Czując, że to będzie bolesny upadek, runął bezwładnie w dół. Nie zdążył nawet porządnie zakląć, gdy gruchnął ciężko o glebę. Liczył na to, że upadek go zabije i od razu znajdzie się w Respawn Roomie, jednak tak się nie stało. Zamiast tego leżał na ziemi, nie będąc w stanie ruszyć ani ręką, ani nogą. Gdy uniósł lekko głowę, by popatrzeć na swoje kończyny, aż mu się słabo zrobiło na widok sposobu, w jaki były ułożone – z pewnością ustawienia fabrycznie nie pozwalały im na zginanie się w _taki_ sposób. Po pierwszych kilku chwilach szoku jego ciało nagle przypomniało sobie, że właśnie spadł z wysokości trzeciego piętra i powinno się wić w męczarniach, które to przeoczenie natychmiast postanowiło nadrobić. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jest w stanie się tak głośno wydzierać. Wiedział, że jest za daleko od bazy, by ktokolwiek go usłyszał. Będzie tutaj leżał, aż się wreszcie wykrwawi i zdechnie, albo, co gorsza, zainteresują się nim kojoty czy inne pustynne ścierwo. Na myśl o mającej trwać tak długo agonii poczuł dziwny, niemal prymitywny lęk, jednak nie mógł nic zrobić. Dlatego, gdy po kilku minutach usłyszał czyjeś kroki niemal się rozpłakał ze wzruszenia i ulgi.

\- Co ci się stało?- ujrzał nad sobą zatroskaną twarz Inżyniera.

\- Spadłem. Proszę, dobij mnie.- popatrzył na niego błagalnym wzrokiem.

\- Nie wydurniaj się, nie będę do ciebie strzelał. Poczekaj tutaj.

\- I tak nigdzie nie polezę.- skrzywił się, czując, że generalnie powinien się zamknąć, bowiem każde wypowiedziane słowo równało się małej eksplozji bólu w jego klatce piersiowej.

Na szczęście nie musiał długo czekać, bowiem po kilku minutach mechanik wrócił, ciągnąc za sobą taczki. Teksańczyk przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, najwyraźniej kombinując, jak go ma podnieść nie przysparzając mu więcej cierpienia, niż jest to absolutnie konieczne, po czym bardzo ostrożnie podniósł go z ziemi. Snajper starał się zacisnąć zęby i nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo go wszystko boli, jednak nie był aż tak dobry w udawaniu kłody, jak by tego w tej chwili chciał. Ostatecznie jednak został załadowany na taczki i Inżynier zaczął go pchać w stronę bazy.

\- Coś ty tu w ogóle robił?- spytał asasyn, podziwiając monotonny krajobraz pustyni skąpanej w intensywnie pomarańczowym blasku zachodzącego słońca.

\- Szukałem cię.- usłyszał za sobą.- Nie było cię w wozie, więc postanowiłem obejść inne twoje ulubione miejsca.

\- Dzięki.

\- Podziękujesz mi, jak Medyk przestanie cię opierdalać.- Inżynier zaśmiał się.

Sam też spróbował się zaśmiać, jednak był to kiepski pomysł. Natychmiast zakrztusił się krwią, co było niesamowicie bolesne i wywołało u niego miniaturowy napad paniki. Po kilku spazmach padł bezwładnie na dno taczek i jedyne, co mu postało, to obserwowanie różowo-granatowych chmur nad swoją głową, stopniowo ciemniejących w miarę, jak słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem. Ból nadal był trudny do wytrzymania, jednak czuł się jakoś lepiej, gdy jego przyjaciel był przy nim, a dookoła panowały cisza i spokój. Był niemal gotów stwierdzić, że nie jest aż tak źle, jednak wtedy koło taczki wjechało na jakiś kamień czy inną nierówność i momentalnie zmienił zdanie. Na szczęście wreszcie dotarli do gabinetu Medyka, który był więcej niż wściekły na Snajpera, jednak bez zwłoki zaczął go składać do kupy. Inżynier, uparta bestia, nie dał się wyrzucić z gabinetu i siedział na krześle pod ścianą, po jakimś czasie dołączył do niego Heavy, który najwyraźniej nawet o tej porze miał do doktora jakiś interes. Jemu samemu na tym etapie było dosłownie wszystko jedno, nawet to, że nie był do końca pewien, czy przypadkiem nie powinien zostać uśpiony przed operacją. Ostatecznie jednak Medyk doprowadził go do stanu używalności, nakazał mu jednak odpoczynek, dlatego też Inżynier osobiście dopilnował, by dotarł bez przeszkód do swojego wozu i zaległ na posłaniu.

\- Chcesz coś zjeść?- Teksańczyk rozejrzał się po kuchni.- Niewiele tu masz poza zupą w puszce.

\- Nada się. Nie czuję się na siłach, by cokolwiek pogryźć.- wzruszył ramionami, choć nadal było to mało przyjemne.

Po kilku minutach leżał na posłaniu z miską ciepłej zupy w rękach i słuchał, jak Inżynier stroi gitarę. Goszczenie go u siebie budziło w nim mieszane emocje – wprawdzie dosyć często spędzali razem wieczory, jednak nigdy we wnętrzu jego campera. Czuł się nieco odsłonięty i niemal bezbronny, jednak w końcu mechanik był jego przyjacielem i był w stanie mu zaufać na tyle, by jego obecność mu nie przeszkadzała. Po pewnym czasie Inżynier zaczął śpiewać jakąś pogodną piosenkę, której nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał i, nie wiedząc kiedy, Snajper zapadł w sen, jednocześnie szczęśliwy i przeraźliwie smutny. Niby wszystko było dobrze, ale jednak nie potrafił pozbyć się myśli, że wcale nie jest z tym tak pogodzony, jak by tego chciał.


	3. RED Scout

_Czyli dlaczego poszanowanie cudzej przestrzeni prywatnej jest istotne dla zdrowia psychicznego_

Wszystko zaczęło się od Heavy'ego i Medyka z jego drużyny. Naturalne było, że spędzali ze sobą sporo czasu i nigdy nie było to powodem do jakichkolwiek insynuacji i podejrzeń. Na polu bitwy każdy chciał mieć wsparcie ze strony tego duetu, bowiem razem byli niepokonani (no, chyba że doktorowi na plecy wsiadł Szpieg przeciwnej drużyny, ale to już rozważania na kiedy indziej) i wiadomo było, że gdzie pójdzie Heavy, tam podąży za nim Medyk. Było to jasne jak słońce. Po skończonej potyczce też było oczywiste, że pierwszym pacjentem rzuconym na, może nie sterylny, ale w miarę czysty, stół Medyka będzie specjalista od ciężkiej broni, bowiem nawet jeśli nie padał na twarz podczas bitwy, po fakcie przodował w rankingach żelastwa wyciągniętego z ran. Mimo zdecydowanych różnic w... Poziomie intelektualnym, oczywistym było, że w końcu się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnią. Dlatego początkowo Scoutowi wydawało się całkowicie logiczne, że siadali obok siebie podczas posiłków, że razem spędzali czas wolny w pokoju wspólnym i również razem gdzieś znikali. W końcu od tego ma się przyjaciół, prawda? Żeby przebywać w ich towarzystwie. Jednak kiedy pewnego pięknego dnia podczas polowania na Szpiega (trenował skradanie się, żeby móc się kiedyś odgryźć agentowi niebieskich za wszystkie podłości) zranił się w nogę i, jak zwykle bez pukania, wparował do gabinetu, jego oczom ukazał się widok, którego nie dało się wytłumaczyć w żaden logiczny sposób. OK, jasne, Heavy i Medyk po prostu siedzieli razem na kozetce. Spoko. Przypadkowo zdarzyło się tak, że doktor nie był w swoim fartuchu, zdjął kamizelkę i miał rozpiętą koszulę, w końcu to baza na pustyni, więc bywa tu naprawdę gorąco. Nie ma sprawy. Przy okazji, dziwacznym zbiegiem okoliczności Heavy od pasa w górę też był nagi jak go Pan Bóg czy inny Ważny Gość stworzył i usiłował rozpiąć spodnie. Nie no, przecież to naturalne, że się trza raz na jakiś czas u lekarza rozebrać, prawda? No ale tego, że Medyk zdawał się badać swojemu towarzyszowi migdałki przy użyciu własnego języka, ni chuja nie dało się wyjaśnić zbiegiem okoliczności czy innymi tego typu pierdołami. No po prostu nie. Na szczęście zwiadowca miał zdolność uciekania z miejsca zdarzenia zanim jeszcze zdążył pomyśleć o strategicznym odwrocie i nawet jeśli obaj panowie zorientowali się, że im przeszkodzono, Scout był już daleko. Chwała opatrzności, że szkocka, którą Demo polał jego nogę, była wystarczająco wysycona procentami, by odkazić ranę. Jednak od tamtego czasu postanowił się uważniej przyjrzeć członkom nie tylko swojej ale i przeciwnej drużyny. Oczywiście wszystko poszło nie tak, jak by tego chciał.

X X X

BLU Scout nie był sam w sobie zły – w pracy byli oczywiście przeciwnikami, jednak ciężko jest grać w baseball w pojedynkę, więc, co tu dużo mówić, doszli do wniosku, że pomiędzy potyczkami zawieszenie broni jest jak najbardziej wskazane. Zwykle jeden wpadał po drugiego, po czym szli gdzieś na teren neutralny, żeby szlifować rzuty i odbicia.

\- No cześć.- usłyszał nad swoją głową znajomy głos mniej więcej tydzień po tym, jak wpadł na marcujących Medyka i Heavy'ego.- Jak noga?

\- Cześć stary.- uśmiechnął się do przewieszonego przez płot chłopaka.- Wszystko w porządku. Idziemy grać?

\- Nom.- niebieski kiwnął głową i zniknął za płotem, gdzie cierpliwie poczekał na kolegę.

Dosyć szybko zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Jego odpowiednik w przeciwnej drużynie był dobrym pałkarzem (choć nigdy by mu oczywiście na głos tego nie powiedział, w końcu nie po to są facetami, żeby sobie prawić komplementy jak stare ciotki), jednak nigdy jeszcze nie widział, żeby machał kijem z taką furią. Było to dosyć zastanawiające zjawisko i w końcu postanowił spytać o jego przyczynę.

\- Wasz cholerny Szpieg.- BLU warknął w odpowiedzi.- Ty wiesz, że ten drań spał z moją matką?!

\- Bujasz...- popatrzył na niego nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji. Dowiedzieć się, że znajomy z pracy spał z twoją mamą było dostatecznie złe, ale że wróg? Zdecydowanie przejebane.- Kiedy?

\- A chuj go wie. Wczoraj nasz Szpieg pokazał fotki, zboczeniec cholerny.- powiedział to takim tonem, jakby marzył o tym, by nigdy ich na oczy nie ujrzeć.- Ale żeby było zabawniej, ten drań był dzisiaj rano w naszej bazie!

\- Chciał ci dokuczyć? To nie w jego stylu.- RED uniósł jedną brew.- No wiesz, on raczej po prostu siedzi, pali i wygląda stylowo. Takie gierki to raczej specjalność waszego agenta, bez urazy.- Na samą myśl o tym dwulicowym draniu był odrobinę wkurzony i, nie wiedzieć czemu, podekscytowany (ale do tego to nawet samemu sobie by się za nic w świecie nie przyznał).

\- Nie wiem, po cholerę się tam kręci, ale jak jeszcze raz nasz Demo rzuci tekstem, że pewnie chciał synka odwiedzić, to po prostu jebnę.- BLU ze złością machnął kijem, po czym wyciągnął go w kierunku bazy czerwonych.- Jak bum cyk cyk się na nim za to odegram.

\- Pewnie będziesz miał jeszcze sporo okazji.- Wzruszył ramionami.- No wiesz, jak tylko ogłoszą, że...

_MISJA ROZPOCZNIE SIĘ ZA SZEŚCDZIESIĄT SEKUND!_

\- Jasna cholera!- Obaj chłopcy wrzasnęli, po czym rzucili się biegiem w stronę swoich baz.

Gdy kilka minut później patrzył na wózek z bombą, zaczął się zastanawiać nad tą dziwaczną sytuacją. Szpieg zawsze był specyficzny, ale żeby matka jego kumpla? Trudno mu było to sobie wyobrazić. No, ale przynajmniej miał gwarancję, że nie nakryje go w niedwuznacznej sytuacji z kolegą z drużyny. Zawsze to jakaś pociecha. Owo stwierdzenie na tyle poprawiło mu humor, że tylko przytomność umysłu Żołnierza ocaliła jego głowę przed przeobrażeniem się w krwawą mamałygę.

\- Patrz co robisz, larwo!- Warknął na Scouta, potem zaczął krzyczeć o wiele bardziej poirytowanym tonem.- Cholerny Snajper! Powystrzela nas jak kaczki! Gdzie on do kurwy nędzy się schował?!

\- Zaraz się nim zajmę, _mon ami_.- Usłyszeli w słuchawkach głos swojego agenta.

Faktycznie, nie minęło kilka sekund, a ostrzał ucichł i dalej mogli spokojnie atakować przeciwną drużynę oraz jakże subtelny wózek z bombą. Oczywiście na drodze stanęły im inne przeszkody takie jak wieżyczki inżyniera, bomby Demomana oraz duet Heavy  & Medyk w wykonaniu drużyny BLU, jednak udało im się obronić bazę. Chociaż tyle dobrego. Zwiadowca był na tyle usatysfakcjonowany tym faktem, że początkowo nie zauważył, iż Szpieg z jego drużyny nie dość, że nie wrócił do bazy po bitwie, to jeszcze na pewno spędził noc poza nią. Dotarło to do młodego dopiero przy śniadaniu, gdy, dyskretnie ziewając, Francuz zajął miejsce obok niego. Po raz pierwszy odkąd zamieszkał w tej bazie nie poczuł charakterystycznego (i trochę babskiego, jeśli by go kto pytał) zapachu wody kolońskiej asa wywiadu, zamiast niego zaś do jego nozdrzy dotarła woń czegoś, czego nie potrafił początkowo zidentyfikować. Coś jak połączenie zapachu piasku, kurzu, słabo wietrzonego pokoju oraz benzyny. Gdzie ten elegancik polazł? I co robił? Znowu napadł matkę Scouta BLU? Nie, za krótko go nie było, nie dałby rady pojechać do Bostonu i z powrotem... No cóż, tyle dobrego przynajmniej. Prawda?

Prawdopodobnie jego paranoja nie znalazłaby żadnej pożywki, gdyby nie Demo. A raczej słabość mieszkańców bazy, czyli przedniej jakości bimberek produkowany przez wyżej wymienionego. Scoutowi oczywiście nikt nigdy nie pozwalał nawet powąchać tego specyfiku (choć smród wydobywający się z szopy Szkota dawał mu jako-takie wyobrażenie o woni tego płynu), nie wspominając o piciu go, twierdząc uparcie, że jest na to za młody i, jak na razie, nie znalazł sposobu na to, by jakoś wykraść go trochę i wreszcie się dowiedzieć, czym inni się tak zachwycają.

\- Hej, młody, zaniesiesz to Snajperowi?

Pierwszy błąd. Nazwał go „młody”. Nikt, kto chciał być z nim na przyjaznej stopie nie używał wobec niego tego zwrotu, podobnie jak zakazane były słowa „dzieciak”, „mały”, czy „synu”. Po prostu źle na nie reagował, jasne? Cóż, w każdym razie chciałby, żeby inni się stosowali do tej zasady, jednak smutna prawda była taka, że w sposób absolutnie naturalny traktowali go jak smarkacza ze względu na dzielącą ich różnicę wieku. Drugi błąd. Poprosił go o zaniesienie czegoś. To, że ma najszybsze nogi w tej bazie nie znaczy, że jest cholernym listonoszem! To nie jest jego funkcja i mogliby się wreszcie tego nauczyć.

\- Czy ja ci wyglądam na kuriera?- uniósł jedną brew, krzyżując ręce na piesi.

\- Szczerze? Tak.- cyklop wyszczerzył się złośliwie.- Ale spoko, dostaniesz swoje za fatygę.

Szkot pomachał zachęcająco glinianą butelką wypełnioną miksturą własnej roboty. O tak, to zdecydowanie był jakiś argument. Wreszcie będzie mógł sprawdzić, jak ów specyfik smakuje i nie będzie to od niego wymagało zbytniego wysiłku. Jakkolwiek nie lubił być wykorzystywany w charakterze chłopca na posyłki, w sumie nie była to trudna robota. Po prostu miał o sobie nieco wyższe mniemanie i nie chciał robić za tutejsze „przynieś, podaj, pozamiataj”.

\- Co mam mu zanieść?

\- Jeszcze sześć takich maleństw.- Demo poklepał stojące na stole obok niego pudełko.- To jak?

\- Płatne z góry.- wyzywająco wysunął dolną szczękę.

\- Dobra mały.- cyklop zaśmiał się i postawił butelkę obok przesyłki.- No, zmykaj.

Pudełko było nieco za ciężkie, by faktycznie nazwać tę robotę „lekką”, jednak bez przesady. Po prostu nie mógł biec tak szybko, jak by tego chciał, jednak na szczęście wóz Snajpera nie był daleko. Jak zwykle nie zawracał sobie głowy pukaniem, wyszedł z założenia, że asasyna raczej nie ma w samochodzie, w związku z czym nie ma też sensu się przejmować naruszaniem czyjejkolwiek prywatności i ponownie okazało się, że był to jego błąd. Wprawdzie Australijczyk nie dostrzelił mu łba od razu, jedynie rzucił mu niechętne spojrzenie znad partii warcabów, którą rozgrywał z Inżynierem (a ten tu skąd?), jednak gdyby Scout tym razem był dobrze wychowany, wymiana nastąpiłaby w progu, nie wszedłby do campera i nie poczuł unoszącego się w nim zapachu. Jak sto pięćdziesiąt wnętrze wozu kempingowego pachniało dokładnie tak samo jak ich Szpieg dziś rano. No, może nie identycznie, ale bardzo podobnie.

\- Nie.- wierzyć mu się nie chciało.- No po prostu, kurwa, nie.

\- Słucham?- Snajper powoli przesunął rękę w stronę kukri.

\- Nie, ja zwariuję.- biegacz postawił pudełko na blacie w niewielkiej kuchni i kręcąc głową ruszył w stronę drzwi.- To za wiele, mam dość.

\- Chyba już oszalał.- zasugerował Inżynier teatralnym szeptem.

\- Ja oszalałem?- popatrzył na nich, czując, że zaraz faktycznie postrada piątą klepkę.- JA OSZALAŁEM? O nie, panowie, wręcz przeciwnie. Ja dokładnie wiem, co się tutaj dzieje! Nie jestem taki głupi. Ja wszystko widzę!

Obaj mężczyźni starali się zachować kamienne twarze, jednak najwyraźniej nie spodziewali się tak gwałtownego wybuchu ze strony, może i postrzelonego, ale na pewno nie szurniętego chłopaka. Jednak zamiast wybuchnąć śmiechem, czego zwiadowca się spodziewał, jedynie się zarumienili i nieco odsunęli się od siebie, jakby ktoś ich na czymś nakrył.

\- No nie!- młodzieniec chwycił się za głowę.- WY TEŻ?! Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, to musicie być właśnie WY?!

Zarówno Snajper jak i Inżynier zbaranieli i nie odezwali się ani słowem. Jednak zanim znów odzyskali zdolność mówienia, biedny Scout pędził już w stronę bazy mając nadzieję, że specyfik Demo ma takie działanie, jak podejrzewa i uda mu się choć przez chwilę zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. Najpierw Heavy i Medyk. Potem Szpieg i Snajper BLU. Teraz ich asasyn i ich Inżynier. Ludzie! Co tu się wyrabia?!

Postanowił rozprawić się z ofiarowaną mu butelką w swoim pokoju. Jeśli ma coś mu się stać, albo, co gorsza, ma zacząć mówić i robić dziwne rzeczy, lepiej, żeby nikt go na tym nie przyłapał. Już i tak traktowali go protekcjonalnie, nie ma najmniejszej ochoty dawać im powodów do żartów. Dlatego postanowił się naprawdę dobrze zabezpieczyć i napić się u siebie. Chociaż nie, to nie był aż tak dobry pomysł. Jeśli narobi hałasu, wszyscy tam wpadną hurtem i go nakryją. Nie, zdecydowanie lepszy będzie jakiś teren poza bazą, gdzie będzie mógł się śmiać histerycznie do woli i robić inne rzeczy, które wyrabiają pijani ludzie. Poprawił przerzucony przez ramię plecak, czując w jego wnętrzu przyjemny ciężar półtora litra płynu i już miał wymknął się z bazy tylnym wyjściem, gdy zapaliła mu się w głowie lampka alarmowa. Rozsądnie by było najpierw sprawdzić, co robią pozostali, na wypadek, gdyby któremuś z nich przyszedł do głowy głupi pomysł szukania go, który to plan od razu wcielił w czyn. Snajper i Inżynier prawdopodobnie nadal siedzieli w wozie kempingowym i nie zamierzał wnikać w ten temat, Heavy i Medyk byli w mesie i jedli razem późny lunch, Demo bawił się aparaturą, Szpieg przepadł bez wieści (może to i lepiej?) a Pyro, jak to Pyro – kręcił się dookoła beczek z czymś, co zapewne było w stanie eksplodować, gdy tylko nieopodal ktoś pomyślał o zapałkach. Szukając Żołnierza zajrzał do jego kwatery, jednak przez szybę w drzwiach nie zauważył nikogo. Podbudowany tym faktem wszedł do środka, bowiem okno tego pomieszczenia było najkrótszą drogą do pobliskiego wąwozu, gdzie zamierzał się oddać pijaństwu.

\- Nikt cię nie nauczył pukać, szczylu?- usłyszał szorstki głos żołdaka. Gdy obrócił głowę, zauważył, że dowódca stoi przy jednej z szafek z planami, której niestety nie bało się zobaczyć przez szybę.

\- Em...- myśl, myśl!- Myślałem, że nikogo tu nie ma.- a żeś wymyślił.

\- Czego tu szukasz, grzdylu?

\- Ja ten, myślałem, że no... Że gdzieś tu jest moja piłka.

Solly faktycznie miał przykry zwyczaj konfiskowania mu piłek, gdy trenując uderzenia posłał ją w któreś z okien bazy, jednak nadal była to idiotyczna wymówka. Trudno było stwierdzić, jaki dowódca miał wyraz twarzy, bowiem hełm zasłaniał mu oczy, pozostawiając na widoku jedynie nigdy nie skalane uśmiechem usta.

\- Ty mały...- wojak chwycił go za koszulkę i wciągnął go do pomieszczenia. Chlupot schowanej w plecaku butelki był aż zbyt donośny, by można go było zignorować.- Co tam masz?

\- Hej, to moje!- biegacz usiłował zaprotestować, gdy dowódca zabrał mu plecak i wyciągnął z niej półtoralitrową flaszkę.- Demo mi dał, możesz go spytać!

\- Hm...- Żołnierz (chyba) popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie, jednak najwyraźniej mu uwierzył.- Więc już jesteś dorosłym mężczyzną, tak? Siadaj.- wskazał mu stojący na środku stół z mapami.

Scout wykonał polecenie bez mrugnięcia okiem. Komu innemu usiłowałby pewnie uciekać, jednak, bądź co bądź, był to ich dowódca i jeśli nie teraz, to później znajdzie sposób, by mu zaleźć za skórę. Lepiej było to załatwić jak najszybciej. Ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu, Żołnierz zamiast się na niego wydzierać, wyciągnął z szafki dwie szklanki i obie napełnił do połowy, po czym usiadł obok niego.

\- Zdrowie RED.- podniósł swoją i poczekał aż chłopak również zainteresuje się nalanym mu płynem.-Pij, mały.

Ostrożnie przysunął szklankę do twarzy i nieco nieufnie powąchał jej zawartość. Cóż, w teorii wiedział, jak pachnie alkohol, w końcu to popularny składnik wielu specyfików (poza tym oddech Demo nie pozostawiał w tym miejscu zbyt wiele miejsca na wątpliwości), jednak po raz pierwszy w życiu miał go wprowadzić do swojego organizmu, w związku z czym był nieco zdenerwowany i podekscytowany. Jednak szybko otrząsnął się ze wszelkich wątpliwości, wzmocnił chwyt i wypił duszkiem kilka łyków. Znaczy, taki miał zamiar. Już po pierwszym zaczął żałować tego, co uczynił. Miał wrażenie, że zarówno wnętrze jego ust jak i przełyk dosłownie stanęły w ogniu, nie był w stanie zaczerpnąć powietrza i bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał się teraz napić wody czy czegokolwiek innego, co by usunęło ten okropny smak. Szybko wypluł wszystko, co miał w ustach i otarł wargi wierzchem dłoni, jakby to mogło pomóc.

-Pijesz jak baba, larwo. Wóda ma poniewierać, a nie smakować.- wojak pokręcił głową i duszkiem opróżnił swoją szklankę.- Uch, cyklop się popisał. Świetna wóda.

Nie bardzo wiedział, co ma począć z resztą bimbru. Aby nie musieć podtrzymywać konwersacji, na wszelki wypadek postanowił wypić jeszcze jeden łyk. Tym razem nie było aż tak koszmarnie, tym niemniej nadal nie było to jego ulubione doświadczenie. Starał się nie skrzywić, jednak średnio mu to wyszło, bowiem wojak zaśmiał się rubasznie.

\- Ej mały, może na razie zostań przy napojach energetycznych.

\- Nie jestem _mały_!- zaprotestował butnie, czując, że mocno mu szumi w głowie.- Mam już dwadzieścia trzy lata!

\- Ho, ho. No, to jesteś starszy od naszego o cały rok.

Zanim zdążył spytać, co miał przez to na myśli, Żołnierz gwałtownie przyciągnął go do siebie i, co zadziwiające, bardzo delikatnie pocałował. Mocno zaciskał dłonie na nadgarstkach chłopaka, zdecydowanie zbyt mocno, by pozwolić mu uciec lub sięgnąć po cokolwiek, jednak jego wargi poruszały się niesamowicie subtelnie i powoli. Ich dotyk był przyjemnie ciepły i miękki, wręcz uspokajający. Mimo to Scout nadal był przerażony i wytrzeźwiał dosłownie w trzy sekundy. Naprawdę? ON TEŻ?! Przecież ma żonę i pisze do niej listy... Nie, zdecydowanie, to nie... Poza tym on sam nie był z tych... I nawet jeśli, to na pewno nie z nim! Zadecydowanie nie, nie wchodziło to w grę...

\- Nie, przestań, nie, nie...- udało mu się obrócić głowę, jednak był to zdecydowany błąd, bowiem w ten sposób jedynie udostępnił mu swoją szyję, co drugi mężczyzna natychmiast wykorzystał.

\- Tak, tak, _oui, oui..._ \- Usłyszał cichy szept przy swoim uchu, po czym po jego tętnicy prześlizgnęły się miękkie, czułe pocałunki, którym naprawdę trudno było się oprzeć.

\- S... Słucham?- szarpnął się dosyć niemrawo, przez co nie udało mu się oswobodzić. Kątem oka dostrzegł przytrzymującą go dłoń i zamarł. To na pewno nie była ręka Żołnierza. Po pierwsze, on nie nosił rękawiczek. Po drugie, na pewno też nie nosił NIEBIESKIEGO GARNITURU W PASKI, JASNA CHOLERA!

\- Ty...- wysyczał wściekły, starając się uwolnić z uścisku, jednak poniósł sromotną klęskę.

\- _Silence, mon petit éclai_ _r_ _eu_ _r_ _._ 1\- Niski, wibrujący głos był jednocześnie czuły i groźny, podobnie jak na razie w miarę delikatny nacisk zębów na jego lewym uchu.

\- Sz...- młody jęknął cicho, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak ma powiedzieć swojemu ciału, że ma absolutny zakaz czerpania przyjemności z tego, co ten podstępny Francuz mu robi.- Szpieg w bazie!- krzyknął w końcu, gdy usta mężczyzny powędrowały do jego obojczyka.

\- _Me_ _r_ _de!_ 2\- warknął agent i wreszcie go puścił a raczej popchnął w stronę stojaka z mapą, by się o niego potknął. Najwyraźniej obawiał się, że kogoś udało się zaalarmować.- To jeszcze nie koniec, potem dokończymy nasze małe _tête-à-tête._ 3

\- Po... Moim trupie...- usiłował wyrównać oddech, jednocześnie usiłując się wygrzebać spod stojaka.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że to się da załatwić.

Z nienawiścią popatrzył na opuszczającego pomieszczenie asa wywiadu. Nie był pewien, co go najbardziej zezłościło – to, że został wystrychnięty na dudka, to, że pocałował go facet, to, że pocałował go ten konkretny facet, czy też fakt, że mimo wszystko mu się to podobało.

Do końca dnia chodził jak w malignie, nie potrafiąc się na niczym skoncentrować. Po raz pierwszy w życiu doświadczył czegoś tak... Niesamowitego. Zawsze miał dosyć sprecyzowane podejście do romansów – nie zawracał sobie głowy takimi bzdetami (to, że owa postawa wynikała z kilkukrotnych i niestety nieudanych prób zaproszenia jakiejś dziewczyny z sąsiedztwa na randkę jakoś mu umykało). Był zbyt zajęty treningiem, walką i innymi _bardzo ważnymi sprawami_ , by się rozpraszać. Co to, to nie, żadne takie! Z drugiej jednak strony... Fakt, że był na tym świecie ktoś, kto go chciał, był... Miły? Podniecający? Nie potrafił znaleźć właściwego słowa. Owszem, nigdy nie był samotny, byłoby to trudne żyjąc w małym mieszkaniu z licznym rodzeństwem, jednak też wiedział, że raczej nie ma osoby, która by tak na niego patrzyła, jak agent niebieskich... No tak, na tym polegał cały problem. Szpieg BLU. Nawet nie wiedział, co jest gorsze – kolor munduru, profesja czy fakt, że chodzi o tego konkretnego drania.

Nigdy nie potrafił przewidzieć, co ten kutas zrobi. Zawsze pojawiał się znienacka tam, gdzie był najmniej potrzebny i oczywiście robił to w najmniej dogodnej chwili. Jednak póki zajmował się swoją zwykłą szpiegowską robotą, nienawiść Scouta była czysto zawodowa. Ale od pewnego czasu była to animozja zdecydowanie osobista – facet najpierw go wkurzył (i mocno naruszył jego sferę osobistą, ale to nie było istotne. Prawda?), potem rozwścieczył, potem przeprosił a potem... Aż zadrżał na wspomnienie tych kilku równie upojnych co przerażających chwil w gabinecie Żołnierza. Co to wszystko miało znaczyć? To jakaś gra? Niecodzienny podryw? A może po prostu Szpieg BLU ma bardziej zryty caban niż się wszystkim do tej pory wydawało? No cóż, odpowiedzi na te pytania mógł pozyskać tylko w jeden sposób – poprzez bezpośrednią konfrontację z przeciwnikiem. Może to i szalone, zakradać się do bazy BLU, jednak robił to już tyle razy, że ryzyko nadprogramowej pobudki w Respawn Roomie było niewielkie.

Gdy tylko zapadł zmrok, wymknął się z terenu REDów i żwawym krokiem ruszył przez pustynię. Wiedział, że musi bazę przeciwnika obejść od tyłu i dostać się do środka przez wyrwę w płocie, z której zwykle korzystał, gdy odwiedzał Scouta niebieskich. Trasę znał na pamięć, toteż pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach, usiłując ułożyć jakiś sensowny plan rozmowy z wrażym agentem (kompletnie nie wiedział, od czego miałby ją zacząć, jednak miał nadzieję, że w końcu coś mu przyjdzie do głowy). Skupił się na tym, co robi, dopiero w okolicach wozu Snajpera BLU, którego matka musiała się chyba puścić z nietoperzem, bowiem facet miał zdecydowanie zbyt dobry słuch. Starając się poruszać jak najciszej, przemykał wzdłuż skał, aż usłyszał nieco podniesiony głos. Gdy się uważniej wsłuchał, rozpoznał charakterystyczny tembr agenta przeciwnej drużyny. Czyżby Szpieg był u asasyna? Cóż, w takim wypadku nie ma sensu szukać go w ich bazie, trzeba będzie poczekać aż wróci do swojej kwatery. A gdyby tak... Podsłuchać o czym rozmawiają? Chrzanić poufność rozmów prywatnych, był zwyczajnie ciekaw, jak Francuz się zachowuje, gdy akurat nikogo ani nie zabija ani nie molestuje.

Wdrapał się najciszej jak umiał na skałę, i kryjąc się w suchych zaroślach przycupnął w bezruchu. Z tej pozycji idealnie widział samochód, ognisko, oraz zwróconych do niego plecami Szpiega i Snajpera. Cudownie! Nawet jeśli go któryś usłyszy, zdąży się schować nim się obrócą. Z wypiekami na twarzy nadstawił uszu, ciekaw, jakie prowadzą pogaduchy.

\- Mówię ci, chłopak jest miękki jak masło.- agent zachichotał i zaciągnął się dymem z cygaretki.- Aż niemal żałuję, że wcześniej nie wpadłem na ten pomysł.

\- Wierz mi, ostatnie, co mnie interesuje, to konsystencja zwiadowcy RED.- Australijczyk był najwyraźniej nieco znudzony prowadzoną rozmową.

\- Och, nie martw się, już niedługo będzie po wszystkim. To tylko kwestia czasu aż mały padnie mi w ramiona i będę mógł go wreszcie wykończyć.

\- Jesteś naprawdę okaleczony psychicznie, wiesz o tym?

Scout poczuł, że jest mu niedobrze. Powoli wycofał się z zajętej pozycji i ponownie skrył się za skałami. Był... Zły? Smutny? Nieszczęśliwy? Nie wiedział. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś go zdzielił łopatą między oczy i nie był w stanie ani myśleć, ani się poruszać. Cholera, po co mu to było? Mógł sobie darować podsłuchiwanie i być doskonale szczęśliwym, oszukanym człowiekiem... Mieć szansę jeszcze przez jakiś czas cieszyć się świadomością, że ktoś go traktuje poważnie. Teraz jednak było po wszystkim. Koniec, finito i inne takie. Musiał się z tym pogodzić i żyć dalej – coś takiego pewnie by mu doradził któryś ze starszych braci. Jednak w tej chwili pragnął czegoś zupełnie innego. Był jak nigdy wcześniej żądny zemsty. To była gra, tak? No to pokaże temu dwulicowemu, pozbawionemu wyższych uczuć draniowi, że trafił na godnego przeciwnika.

1Cicho, mój mały zwiadowco.

2Cholera! (dosł. Gówno!)

3(…) spotkanie (domyślnie – spotkanie we dwoje)


	4. RED Heavy

_Czyli dlaczego rozweselanie innych bez uprzedniej konsultacji daje efekt przeciwny do zamierzonego_

Nigdy nie uważał się za osobę skomplikowaną, jednak też nie sądził, że to źle. Nie był głupi, jedynie prosty. Gdy czuł głód, jadł, gdy chciało mu się spać, spał, gdy mu się nudziło, szukał sobie zajęcia. Oddawał się prostym przyjemnościom, takim jak polerowanie broni, ćwiczenia i słuchanie radia. To przecież nic złego mieć niewybredny gust. Czasem nawet uważał, że dzięki temu, iż jest mniej złożony pod względem psychicznym od innych członków zespołu, miał zdecydowanie mniej zmartwień. Pewnymi rzeczami się nie przejmował, bowiem nie widział takiej potrzeby, też nie rozmyślał w nieskończoność nad tym, co słuszne, a co nie – jeśli coś trzeba było zrobić, nie zamierzał czekać, aż zostaną rozważone wszystkie za i przeciw.

Jako, że był większy od innych, był w stanie ich sobą osłonić i przyjąć na siebie ostrzał nieprzyjaciela jak zapora z worków wypełnionych piaskiem. Oczywistym było, że po jakimś czasie musiał wziąć lekarstwa albo coś, jednak na szczęście Medyk zawsze był w pobliżu. Chronili siebie nawzajem – on nie pozwalał żadnemu BLU zranić doktora, a ten z kolei dbał o to, by Heavy był cały czas na chodzie. Była z nich _**согласованная пара.**_ 1Od kiedy tylko przybyli do bazy, jakoś się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili, co go bardzo radowało, bowiem kto jak kto, ale doktor na pewno potrzebował wesołego kompana.

 

X X X

\- Dobrze, że nie mamy żadnego Polaka w drużynie.- zaśmiał się Demo, gdy po kolejnej misji siedzieli wszyscy przy wspólnym stole i grali w pokera.- Ciekaw jestem, którego z was bardziej by nie znosił.

\- Na szczęście limit alkoholikóv v drużynie został vyczerpany i nie potrzebujemy nikogo vięcej.- Medyk popatrzył na niego z ukosa, jakby ten dowcip go w jakiś sposób uraził.- Poza tym nie rozumiem, dlaczego koniecznie musiałby mieć uraz do któregoś z nas. To stereotyp, że nasze narody rzucają się sobie do gardeł przy każdej okazji.

\- Gracie, czy chrzanicie od rzeczy?- Scout wydawał się być poirytowany faktem, że jeden z granatów Demomana BLU pozbawił go brwi.- Podbijam.

\- _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée._ 2\- Szpieg wypuścił z ust dym cygaretki. On również wydawał się być podminowany, jednak jak zwykle powód tego stanu zatrzymał dla siebie.- Pas.

\- Gracie jak baby.- Żołnierz dorzucił dwa żetony z kapsli od piwa.- Moja matka ma większe jaja od was.

\- To się zaraz okaże.- Inżynier uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.- Sprawdzam.

\- _**Роял-флаш**_ **. 3**\- Heavy z dumą położył karty na stole.

\- No nie!- cyklop rzucił swoją nędzną parę trójek na stół.- Facet, jak ty to robisz?

\- V przecivieństwie do vas, on skupia się na grze a nie na pustych przechvałkach.- lekarz z pewnym rozczarowaniem popatrzył na swoją karetę z siódemek, jednak wydawał się nie mieć do przyjaciela osobistej urazy.

Rosjanin lubił, jak doktor go chwalił. Owszem, wszyscy w drużynie go lubili i szanowali, w końcu byli jednym zespołem, jednak rzadko wyrażali swoje uznanie, a nawet jeśli, raczej odnosili się do ilości pocisków, które na siebie przyjął lub sposobu, w jaki załatwił kogoś z drużyny niebieskich. Za to Medyk był dla niego zawsze miły. Na innych trochę krzyczał (na Scouta to nawet bardzo, zwłaszcza, gdy usiłował zwiadowcy zrobić zastrzyk), ale na niego nigdy nie podniósł głosu. Czasem tam trochę marudził pod nosem i się krzywił, jednak bardziej na pokaz niż na poważnie.

\- No dobra, bando wymoczków, koniec na dzisiaj.- Żołnierz wstał od stołu i nieco uniósł hełm, żeby móc im posłać groźne spojrzenie.- Jutro chcę widzieć wszystkich rano na odprawie w pełnym rynsztunku i butach wypolerowanych na błysk!

Biegacz wymownym wzrokiem popatrzył na swoje cichostępy marki „Szelest”, czując, że znowu jutro dostanie opierdziel albo za to, że ma brudne buty, albo za to, że pyskuje, usiłując wytłumaczyć swojemu dowódcy, iż tenisówek ni chuja nie da się wyglancować. Wyraźnie zniechęcony tymi przemyśleniami zwiadowca powlókł się do siebie, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

\- **Gute Nacht.** 4\- doktor uprzejmie skinął wszystkim głową i również opuścił salę.

Heavy poszedł za nim. Lubił jego towarzystwo i nie miał nic przeciwko spędzeniu z Medykiem jeszcze paru minut, nawet jeśli nie mieli rozmawiać. Wprawdzie jego pokój był z drugiej strony bazy, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to ani trochę – miał ochotę przejść się z doktorem, więc to robił, zwłaszcza, że ten ostatni nie protestował. Prawdopodobnie znowu o czymś myślał i pewnie nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Medyk bardzo dużo czasu spędzał zastanawiając się nad różnymi rzeczami, jeśli jednak się było wystarczająco cicho, nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by ktoś mu towarzyszył, a przynajmniej nigdy nie dał Heavy'emu do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie jego obecności.

\- _**Cпокойной ночи.**_ 5\- położył doktorowi swoją wielką, w porównaniu z malutkimi ludźmi w bazie, dłoń na ramieniu i poklepał go przyjaźnie, starając się go przy okazji nie uszkodzić (trenowanie tego zajęło mu wiele miesięcy, jednak obecnie był w stanie okazać komuś serdeczność nie posyłając go przy okazji do szpitala. Czym oni ich tutaj karmią, że są tacy łamliwi?).

\- Um... Tak, dobranoc.- lekarz nacisnął klamkę do drzwi swojego pokoju i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.- Do zobaczenia.

 

X X X

Doktor był mały, ale na pewno nie słaby – nikt, kto go kiedykolwiek widział z piłą do amputacji w dłoni, nie miał najmniejszych co do tego wątpliwości. Tym niemniej z punktu widzenia Heavy'ego wszyscy byli mali i niesamowicie delikatni, zupełnie, jakby za mało mleka pili w dzieciństwie albo coś. Dlatego też bardzo uważał na Medyka, żeby nic mu się nie stało. Czasem mu to wychodziło, czasem jednak, cóż, nie wszystko szło po jego myśli.

\- Natychmiast postav mnie na ziemi!- lekarz wrzasnął, gdy Heavy w pełnym pędzie wbiegł do tunelu, dosłownie w ostatniej chwili schylając się pod jedną z belek podtrzymujących sufit.- Nie jestem vorkiem kartofli, **zum Teufel!** 6

\- Tak było szybciej.- Siląc się na delikatność postawił wierzgającego mężczyznę i poprawił mu kołnierz fartucha.

\- Być może.- Medyk z urażonym wyrazem twarzy wytarł okulary.- Ale nie życzę sobie być noszony v ten sposób, vyraziłem się jasno?

- _ **Да.**_ 7\- kiwnął głową, starając się nie okazać, jak bardzo go rozbawiła wynikająca z zaskoczenia irytacja Medyka. Doktor był szalenie zabawny, gdy usiłował być poważny, jednak nie do końca mu to wychodziło.- Co teraz?

\- Zaraz będę miał gotovy Übercharge, vtedy policzymy się z tą vieżyczką raz a dobrze.

Jak pomyśleli, tak zrobili. Wyszło prawie idealnie, naprawdę. Rzeczywiście, udało im się zmieść z powierzchni ziemi działko strażnicze Inżyniera BLU, potem nawet załatwili pałętającego im się pod nogami Demo i dopiero przy nadciągającym w ich stronę Żołnierzu plan zawiódł, bowiem medigun się rozładował i już nie byli niezniszczali. Jedną rakietę mógł nawet zignorować, w końcu to tylko rana, jednak podążające za nią dwie kolejne stanowiły problem. Na szczęście wtedy za plecami dowódcy niebieskich pojawił się ich Szpieg i załatwił go w ostatniej chwili.

\- _Salut._ 8\- agent poprawił swoje przebranie, przeistaczając się w aktualnie leżącego na ziemi Demo BLU.- Widzieliście naszego zwiadowcę? Warto by go było wysłać naprzód, żeby sprawdzić, co te dranie knują.

\- Istotnie.- Medyk poprawił okulary.- Jednak jak zvykle go nie ma akurat vtedy, kiedy jest potrzebny.

\- Najlepszą obroną jest atak.- stwierdził filozoficznie Heavy.- Po co sprawdzać, co robią, skora od razu można iść i po prostu im w tym przeszkodzić?

\- Gdyby to powiedział ktoś inny, stwierdziłbym, że to najgorszy plan, jaki w życiu słyszałem.- Szpieg popatrzył na niego z pewnym rozbawieniem.- Jednak wasza dwójka jest stworzona do takich zadań. _Bonne chance._ 9

Zagadka dotycząca miejsca pobytu Scouta rozwiązała się nieoczekiwanie szybko, bowiem znaleźli go nieprzytomnego w jednym z korytarzy. Ocucenie go nie wymagało wiele zachodu, dlatego też przystanęli na chwilę, by doprowadzić go do porządku.

\- Zajebię drania!- krzyknął chłopak, gdy już dosłownie i w przenośni stanął na nogach.- Tak go pierdolnę w ten zdradziecki łeb, że mu się czaszka na lewą stronę wywróci!

\- Viesz, że jest to fizycznie niemożlive?- Medyk popatrzył na niego z mieszaniną politowania i rozbawienia. Doktor nie potrafił się długo gniewać na swoich pacjentów, dlatego też złość na chłopaka przeszła mu w try miga.

\- Mam w dupie, co jest możliwe, a co nie. Jak go dopadnę...- Scout zacisnął pięć i machnął nią na odlew, mało nie trafiając w ścianę.- Pożałuje, że...

\- Tak, na pevno.- doktor przerwał mu i jowialnie poklepał go po głowie.- Chodź z nami, może uda ci się zemścić. Choć nie mam pojęcia na kim i vierz mi, nie chcę viedzieć.

Razem dotarli do czekających przed wejściem do tunelu BLU. Najwyraźniej poszli po rozum do głowy, bowiem zamiast się rzucić naprzód, usiłowali zaplanować jakiś sensowny ruch, jednak byli w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji, że był to próżny trud. Zwiadowca syknął z niezadowoleniem (najwyraźniej obiektu jego zemsty nie było wśród obecnych) i poprawił chwyt na rączce swojego kija.

\- Odwrócę ich uwagę i dam wam chwilę na rozruch.- potarł nos wierzchem lewej dłoni.- Do zobaczenia w Respawn Roomie.

\- **Warte!** 10\- krzyknął Medyk, jednak było już za późno.- Hipokrates mi śviadkiem, kiedyś mu zrobię lobotomię.

\- Idziemy?- spytał Heavy szykując Saszę do strzału.

\- **Ja.** Jestem gotów.

Ach! W takie dni uwielbiał swoją pracę. Nigdy nie żałował, że opuścił matuszkę Rosję, ale czasem tęsknił do gór i lasów, których nie dało się porównać z niczym innym na świecie. Gdy jednak czuł w ramionach wibracje swojej umiłowanej broni, wszelki smutek i nostalgia znikały jak ręką odjął. Przyjemnie było walczyć z zacnymi druhami u boku, toczyć boje, o jakich się jeszcze długo wymieniało pełne podziwu uwagi oraz widzieć paniczny lek w oczach padających na ziemię wrogów.

\- Heavy, uvażaj!- Medyk pociągnął go za kołnierz, jednak Rosjanin go zignorował i nie przejął się zbytnio kulą z karabinka snajperskiego w swoim brzuchu.- Odsuń się, **zum Donnerwetter!** 11

Aby oduczyć Snajpera niebieskich głupich zagrywek (czy przypadkiem ostatnio to nie Szpieg się nim zajmował?) przejechał serią po budynku, w którym asasyn zapewne się ukrywał. Gdy skończyły mu się naboje i wszyscy przeciwnicy leżeli w kałużach krwi, obrócił się w stronę Medyka, żeby skomentować ich zwycięstwo, jednak doktor nie stał za nim. Zamiast tego siedział oparty o ścianę budynku i przyciskał dłoń do mocno krwawiącej rany na piersi, starając się przy tym nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo cierpi.

\- Co ci jest?- kucnął przy nim.- Bardzo boli?

\- To nic.- doktor pokręcił głową.- Jakoś udało im się mnie trafić, nie przejmuj się, **alles in Butter.** 12

\- _**Нет, не хорошо.**_ 13\- Wiedział, że doktor kłamie, żeby go nie martwić, jakby jeszcze do niego nie dotarło, że to nigdy nie działa.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, po prostu musimy vrócić do bazy.- Medyk starał się uśmiechnąć, jednak marnie mu to wyszło.

Bardzo, bardzo delikatnie wziął go na ręce i ruszył w stronę kwatery RED. Wiedział, że _**врач**_ 14 jest ranny z jego powodu. Gdyby się odsunął albo wycofał w porę, nic by się doktorowi nie stało. Zapomniał, że współpracuje z kimś bardziej kruchym od siebie i nie może narażać bezpieczeństwa Medyka. Było mu z tym źle i był na siebie wściekły, bowiem lekarz był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i nie powinien był się tak wobec niego zachować. Ostrożnie tulił go do swojej masywnej piersi, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się dotrzeć do gabinetu na czas. Wprawdzie żaden z nich nie ginął tak naprawdę, jednak śmierć i tak nie była przyjemnym doznaniem. Chyba jedynie Scout był tak przyzwyczajony do respawnu, że nawet go nie zauważał, jednak cała reszta starała się umierać jak najrzadziej.

Na szczęście udało mu się donieść Medyka do gabinetu w jednym kawałku. Doktor poinstruował go, co ma zrobić i jakie rzeczy powyjmować z szafek, jednak robił to bardzo cichym głosem i czuć było, że nie zostało wiele czasu. Ostatecznie udało mu się druha wyleczyć i nawet nie zepsuć przy tym mediguna. Był tak uradowany tym faktem, że nie czekając ani chwili uściskał swojego przyjaciela.

\- _**Я очень рад!**_ 15\- zaśmiał się.- Napędziłeś mi stracha, nie ma co!

\- Heavy, zaraz znowu będę vymagał pomocy.- jęknął Medyk.- Jeszcze trochę i mnie udusisz.

Doktor się na niego nie gniewał za nieostrożność na polu bitwy, jednak Heavy i tak postanowił mu jakoś to wynagrodzić. Wiedział, że powinien zrobić dla niego coś, co mu sprawi przyjemność, jednak co Medyk lubił najbardziej? Chyba najwięcej przyjemności sprawiało mu zszywanie innych ludzi, bez względu na to, jak bardzo by temu nie zaprzeczał. Dlatego też Heavy postanowił zrobić wszystko, by jego ulubiony _**врач**_ 16 miał jak najwięcej rannych do opatrywania. Albo przynajmniej jednego, ale za to często.

 

X X X

Za pierwszym razem, gdy się skaleczył podczas gotowania (tego dnia była jego kolej), doktor jedynie się uśmiechnął, niczego nie podejrzewając. Gdy jednak Heavy przybył doń po paru godzinach z dwoma tuzinami ran postrzałowych (pomagał Inżynierowi w kalibrowaniu celownika prototypu nowej wieżyczki), poprosił go, żeby bardziej na siebie uważał. A gdy Rosjanin przyszedł wieczorem z odciętą dłonią wetkniętą za pazuchę (kukri Snajpera było naprawdę ostre, o czym „nie pomyślał wcześniej”), lekarz wyglądał na naprawdę zaniepokojonego, jednak po udanym zabiegu jak zwykle był spokojny i pożegnał go z uśmiechem na twarzy. Olbrzym lubił, jak Medyk był wesół, więc doszedł do wniosku, że jego plan działa. Dlatego w ciągu następnych paru dni dalej wcielał go w życie, a że po drodze zliczyli parę misji, miał naprawdę wiele okazji, żeby nie uważać na siebie tak, jak powinien oraz zarobić parę nadprogramowych i, co więcej, interesujących ran. Niestety, po kilku dniach doktor zamiast powitać go z uśmiechem, jedynie popatrzył na niego z niepokojem.

\- Heavy, co się z tobą dzieje?- starannie owijał bandażem jego jeszcze przed chwilą przebitą na wylot rękę.- Nigdy nie donosiłeś tylu niepotrzebnych obrażeń.

\- Jakoś tak wychodzi.- wzruszył ramionami, zachowując obojętny wyraz twarzy.

\- Nie, niepravda.- doktor nieco się odsunął i poprawił okulary.- Robisz to specjalnie, przecież umiem poznać. Znamy się v końcu tyle czasu, viem, kiedy coś knujesz, **mein Freund.** 17

\- _**Признаюсь**_ 18 _,_ chciałem poprawić doktarawi humor po tym jak go przeze mnie postrzelili.- Wyznał, nie widząc powodu, by dalej kłamać.

\- **Was?** Ty napravdę...- Medyk zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Jak niby miałoby mi to popravić nastrój?

\- Lubisz opatrywać ludzi. Więc upewniłem się, że będziesz miał kagoś do leczenia.

\- Heavy, to... To...- Potarł dłonią skroń, starając się sformułować sensowne zdanie.- Napravdę, nie viem, co mam poviedzieć. Jestem vzruszony, że chciałeś mnie rozveselić, ale dużo bardziej martvię się tvoim stanem zdrovia niż svoim samopoczuciem. Jesteś dla mnie vażniejszy od...

Doktor wyglądał jak ktoś, kto niechcący powiedział o jedno słowo za dużo i ma szczerą nadzieję, że rozmówca tego nie zauważy. Heavy nie wiedział, o które słowo dokładnie chodziło, jednak naprawdę miło mu się zrobiło na myśl, że taki mały, delikatny ludzik się o niego martwi i troszczy. Było to ujmujące, jak nieco nieudolna, ale za to rysowana z sercem laurka od dziecka albo wygłaszany z emfazą mimo wady wymowy wierszyk podczas rodzinnej uroczystości. Kierując się instynktem opiekuńczym pochylił się nad Medykiem i pocałował go czule w czoło, jak małego chłopca.

\- Heavy, **bitte**...- usłyszał w głosie doktora coś pomiędzy strachem, rozpaczą i skrywaną radością.- Nie rób tak. **Das gehört sich nicht.** 19

\- _**Почему?**_ 20\- starał się popatrzeć Medykowi w oczy, jednak przyjaciel odwrócił głowę, uniemożliwiając mu to.

\- Ja... Ja nie mogę...- lekarz poruszył się niespokojnie, kiedy ręka Heavy'ego spoczęła na jego ramieniu.- Viem, że to tylko ja...

Przyjrzał się uważnie doktorowi. Znał to spojrzenie bardzo dobrze – wielokrotnie je widywał u innych członków zespołu, choć pewnie nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy. Byli przekonani, że nikt na nich nie patrzy, a nawet jeśli, na pewno nie jest w stanie przeniknąć ich nadmiernie skomplikowanych myśli. Pewnie też nie sądzili, że Heavy jest w stanie zauważać takie rzeczy. Wracając do tematu, był to wzrok osoby, która chce, by ją pocałować. A że Rosjanin zawsze robił to, co sprawiało doktorowi radość, pochylił się i, starając się nie złamać Medykowi szczęki, ujął jego twarz w dłonie, po czym, wykorzystując wszelkie pokłady delikatności, przylgnął ustami do rozedrganych warg doktora.

\- Nie, Heavy...- lekarz starał się odsunąć, jednak robił to jakoś dziwnie bez przekonania.- To nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- Ale doktar tego chce.- nie bardzo rozumiał, po co zaprzeczać rzeczom oczywistym i odmawiać sobie tego, czego się chce, jeśli się przy tym nikogo nie krzywdzi.

\- Nie możesz robić takich rzeczy, dlatego, że inni ich chcą.- Medyk starał się wyplątać z żelaznego uścisku olbrzyma, jednak były to wysiłki z góry skazane na porażkę.- Puść mnie, proszę.

\- Doktar wcale tego nie chce.

\- Nie sądzisz, że sam najlepiej viem, czego chcę?- lekarz zmarszczył brwi.

\- _**Нет.**_ 21 Wiesz, co powinieneś chcieć. To nie to samo.

\- Povinieneś już iść.- doktor wydawał się być smutny.- I... Nie rób tego vięcej.

\- Czego?- Czuł się nieco skołowany.

\- Nigdy vięcej nie rób czegoś, czego chcą inni a nie ty sam.- Medyk wstał i powoli ruszył w głąb swojego gabinetu.- **Auf Wiedersehen.** 22

 

1(…) dobrana para

2To nie jest dobry pomysł.

3Royal flash czyli Poker Królewski (A, K, Q, J, 10 w jednym kolorze).

4Dobranoc

5Dobranoc (dosł. spokojnej nocy).

6(…) do diabła!

7Tak.

8Cześć.

9Powodzenia.

10Zaczekaj!

11(…) do diaska!

12(…) wszystko w porządku.

13Nie, nie dobrze.

14(…) lekarz 

15Bardzo się cieszę!

16(…) lekarz.

17(…) mój przyjacielu.

18Przyznaję się

19To nie wypada.

20Czemu?

21Nie.

22Do widzenia.


	5. BLU Snajper

_Czyli dlaczego milczenie jest najgorszym sposobem komunikacji_

Problem polegał na tym, że wszystko było dosyć monotonne. Wstawał rano, mył się, golił, pakował swoje rzeczy i szedł do roboty (wprawdzie byli tacy, którzy sugerowali, że bycie asasynem nie jest prawdziwą pracą tylko choroba psychiczną, jednak on sam uważał siebie za zawodowca i specjalistę w swoim fachu). Na miejscu zajmował odpowiednią pozycję do strzału i starał się wyeliminować tylu przeciwników drużyny RED, ilu tylko zdołał. Po misji wracał do swojego wozu, wypijał piwo lub dwa w towarzystwie Szpiega ze swojej drużyny, po czym szedł spać. Czas wolny spędzał słuchając radia, czytając magazyny lub jechał do położonego nieopodal miasteczka, żeby zrobić zakupy i zadzwonić do rodziny. Każdego ranka, gdy tylko się budził, doskonale wiedział, jak ten dzień będzie wyglądał. Niby powinien być zadowolony z braku elementu zaskoczenia w życiu codziennym, jednak po jakimś czasie zaczęło być to dziwnie nużące. W teorii, kiedy twoja praca polega na cierpliwym siedzeniu na tyłku i czekaniu aż ofiara wejdzie w zasięg twojej broni, stagnacja nie powinna być ani niczym nowym ani irytującym, jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił ostatnimi czasy pozbyć się wrażenia, że mimo wszystko coś jest nie tak i czegoś mu brakuje.

Wprawdzie z oporami, ale przyznał się Medykowi do tej dziwacznej „przypadłości” na comiesięcznym przeglądzie zdrowotnym. Doktor jak zwykle zachował chłodny profesjonalizm i oświadczył, że jakkolwiek nie jest psychiatrą, nie sądzi by to była depresja lub inne schorzenie tego typu. Tym niemniej, jeśli jest aż tak zaniepokojony, niech poszuka sobie jakiegoś hobby. Łatwo powiedzieć, ale co można robić na pustyni poza tym, czym już się zajmuje? Miał jak ten postrzelony zwiadowca walić kijem w piłkę? Bez sensu. Jakiekolwiek by nie był konik Pyro, lepiej było go nie powtarzać, tak na wszelki wypadek. Wystarczył jeden bimbrownik w tej bazie, więc nie było sensu nawet pytać Demo, jak ma się zabrać za samodzielną produkcję etanolu. Polerowanie broni może i było fascynujące, ale tylko dla kogoś, kto nadawał jej imię, jak, żeby daleko nie szukać, czynił Heavy. Hobby Medyka jakoś go nie pociągało, może dlatego, że polegało na krojeniu ludzi na kawałki i sprawdzaniu, czy jest się w stanie ich ponownie złożyć w jedną całość. Ta pustynia zdecydowanie nie ma deficytu psychopatów. Doskonale wiedział, jakie jest hobby Szpiega, ale nie, jakoś go nie ciągnęło do mordowania kwiatu młodzieży drużyny przeciwnej w imię wyimaginowanej zemsty. Znaczy, wielokrotnie zabił Scouta REDów, jednak zawsze robił to z pobudek zawodowych i nie przywiązywał do tego większej wagi. Czyli też odpada. Nie był dobry w budowaniu urządzeń, więc nie mógł podzielić zainteresowań Inżyniera. Czyli bez względu na to, jakie zajęcie by miał sobie wymyślić, musiało ono się różnić od tego, co robili pozostali członkowie jego ekipy. Pięknie. Potrafił wymyślić kilkanaście wyrafinowanych sposobów na zabicie człowieka, jednak nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić ze swoim wolnym czasem.

 X X X

Całe szczęście na razie potrafił oddzielić niezadowolenie z monotonii od pracy i był w stanie wykonywać powierzone mu zadanie z taka samą efektywnością, co zwykle. Bez pośpiechu, ale też bez niepotrzebnej zwłoki strzelał do drużyny przeciwnej, zdejmując jeden cel po drugim, przynajmniej do chwili, gdy usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi. Zdziwiło go, że ktoś z jego drużyny postanowił tutaj zajrzeć, a jeszcze bardziej był zdumiony faktem, że był to Inżynier, który jeszcze parę sekund temu przemknął mu przed celownikiem. Od razu zrozumiał, kogo ma przed sobą. Bez słowa sięgnął po pistolet, niestety, celny strzał rewolweru wytrącił mu go z ręki. Nieco się skrzywił, czując powbijane w dłoń odłamki z uszkodzonej broni, jednak nie powstrzymało go to przed sięgnięciem po kukri. Szpieg najwyraźniej był zachwycony perspektywą pojedynku na noże, bowiem wyciągnął swój „scyzoryk” i przyjął postawę odpowiednią do ataku. Tym niemniej asasyn nie pozwolił mu przejąć inicjatywy i sam się na niego rzucił, ale nie udało mu się go zranić, bowiem Francuz z gracją odskoczył w bok i zaatakował go od tyłu, na szczęście dał radę w ostatniej chwili zablokować cios. Szybko jednak ta strata została nadrobiona i motylkowy nóż agenta zostawił na jego policzku długą szramę ciągnąca się do brody aż do ucha. Strzelec nie czekał z rewanżem i udało mu się poważnie uszkodzić ramię Szpiega. Ten jednak nic sobie z tego nie zrobił i atakował dalej, najpierw bezskutecznie usiłując poderżnąć mu gardło, potem zaś zdołał wbić mu ostrze w udo. Szczęście w nieszczęściu nie trafił w tętnicę, jednak nadal był to niezbyt pożądany rozwój wydarzeń. Po kilku minutach walki obaj byli naprawdę poważnie ranni i nawet jeśli żaden z nich nie miał już szansy na zadanie ostatecznego ciosu, jasne było, że któryś z nich się wkrótce wykrwawi.

\- Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć.- agent oparł się o ścianę i niemal bezwładną ręką sięgnął po papierośnicę, po czym uprzejmie wyciągnął ją w stronę przeciwnika.

W odpowiedzi jedynie kiwnął głową, i włożył papierosa między wargi. Użyczył ognia szpiegowi, który nie był w obecnym stanie zdolny do obsłużenia swojej zapalniczki, po czym sam również zapalił. Z lubością zaciągnął się dymem i obrócił głowę w stronę przybysza, ale jego już nie było. Pewnie właśnie się obudził z papierosem w zębach w Respawn Roomie swojej bazy. Szkoda. Ale, co racja, to racja – koniecznie musieli to powtórzyć. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu nie nudził się i było to niesamowicie odświeżające doznanie.

 

X X X

Nie mógł się doczekać kolejnych misji. Myśl o tym, że znów mogłoby się coś interesującego wydarzyć była jedynym, na czym potrafił się skupić w czasie wolnym. Tak dalece był podekscytowany perspektywą kolejnego spotkania ze Szpiegiem RED, że aż zaczął ćwiczyć ciosy kukri, żeby każde ich kolejne starcie było coraz bardziej interesujące. Zauważył, że z potyczki na potyczkę agent przeciwników też robił się coraz lepszy. Byli dwoma profesjonalistami i jako tacy szanowali się, a co za tym idzie żaden z nich nie był w stanie odpuścić, nie tylko ze względu na własne mniemanie osobie, ale też dlatego, że w ten sposób okazywało się oponentowi swoje uznanie. Z tej przyczyny nigdy się nie cofał przed zadaniem nawet najbardziej bolesnego ciosu, przynajmniej aż do pewnego dnia.

 X X X

Była to kolejna misja i już czuł podniecenie na myśl o wizycie Szpiega. Wprawdzie wiedział, że agent ma wiele innych zadań na polu bitwy, takich jak niszczenie wieżyczek postawionych przez Inżyniera oraz ciche wykańczanie problematycznych członków drużyny BLU, jednak i tak liczył na jego odwiedziny. Uważnie obserwował przez lufę karabinu pole bitwy i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, widząc wychodzącego z bazy Szpiega. Z jakiegoś powodu nie włożył on jeszcze na siebie przebrania, zamiast tego wyciągnął papierośnicę i patrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. W teorii Snajper powinien wykorzystać ten moment, by go zdjąć, jednak za bardzo liczył na jego przyjście tutaj, żeby od razu go eliminować. Dlatego po chwili namysłu nieco przesunął broń i wycelował w punkt dokładnie obok głowy Szpiega, żeby go popędzić. Francuz z natury był zbyt opanowany, żeby krzyknąć lub podskoczyć w miejscu, jedynie z niejakim zdziwieniem popatrzył na dziurę po kuli w ścianie budynku, po czym popatrzył wprost na ukrytego w swoim ulubionym miejscu Snajpera. Przez maskę trudno był stwierdzić, jaki ma wyraz twarzy, jednak nie wydawał się być zbyt zadowolony. Potwierdziło się to dokładnie minutę później, gdy wpadł do klitki strzelca z nożem w ręku.

\- Co to miało być?- machnął ręką w stronę Snajpera.- Powinieneś wycelować porządnie!

Nie odpowiedział nic na ten zarzut. Bo niby co mógł odpowiedzieć? Miał powiedzieć wrogowi, że woli się z nim bić na noże niż porządnie wykonywać swoją pracę? Nie, zdecydowanie nie zamierzał nigdy tego z siebie wydusić. To było... Żałosne. I głupie. Dlatego jedynie siedział w bezruchu na skrzynce i patrzył na gotującego się z wściekłości Szpiega. Agent w końcu stracił cierpliwość i zaatakował go, po czym wszystko wróciło do normy. Walczyli na poważnie, zajadle, zaciekle i żaden z nich przed niczym się nie cofał. Wszystko było dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze. Dopiero po wszystkim, gdy obaj ledwo mogli się ruszać i siedzieli pod ścianą czekając na przeniesienie do Respawn Roomu, Szpieg ponownie popatrzył na niego z niezadowoleniem.

\- Dlaczego mnie nie zastrzeliłeś?

Wzruszył ramionami. Nawet gdyby wreszcie udało mu się wymyślić jakąś sensowną odpowiedź na to głupie pytanie, zapewne nie byłby w stanie jej teraz udzielić. Był zbyt zmęczony i obolały, ponadto ból w klatce piersiowej utwierdzał go w przekonaniu, że ma przebite jedno płuco. Najwyraźniej agent to zrozumiał, bowiem jedynie westchnął i sięgnął po papierośnicę. Widocznie pamiętał do jakiego stopnia zmasakrował dłonie swojego przeciwnika, bowiem zamiast go poczęstować, włożył cygaretkę do ust, zapalił ją, po czym ostrożnie wetknął między wargi Snajpera. Dziwnie było poczuć na ustach cudze ciepło, jednak... Nie było to ani nieprzyjemne ani złe. Po prostu dziwne. Ale też strzelec nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Z westchnieniem zamknął oczy, gdy jednak je otworzył, był już w zupełnie innym miejscu. Kolor ścian oscylujący pomiędzy szarością a szpitalną zielenią oraz charakterystyczny szum sugerowały, że znajduje się w Respawn Roomie. Nie było sensu wracać na pole bitwy, bowiem misja się kończyła za sześć sekund, w związku z czym od razu powlókł się do swojego wozu. Tam padł bezwładnie na materac i wyjął cygaretkę z ust. Nigdy nie palił czegoś takiego, wolał zwyczajne fajki (wprawdzie Szpieg z jego drużyny niejednokrotnie mu proponował poczęstowanie się zawartością jego papierośnicy, ale zawsze odmawiał zniechęcony jej zapachem), jednak jakoś nie chciał się jej pozbywać. Dlatego zamiast ją wyrzucić, zgasił ją palcami i położył na stoliku obok łóżka. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu tak postąpił, jednak na wszelki wypadek wolał o tym nie myśleć. Ułatwiła mu to zwyczajowa wizyta głównego drania w bazie (patrz agenta), który marudził, że nie udało mu się wykończyć Scouta RED. Doskonale wiedział, że to nie to było jego głównym problemem, po prostu miał potrzebę sobie wmówić coś, co było mniej niewygodne dla niego i otoczenia, dlatego słuchał go z pewnym rozbawianiem, którego jednak nie okazał. Ciekawe było obserwowanie rzadkich, ale wciąż ludzkich odruchów agenta, głównie dlatego, że dzięki temu sam sobie też raz na jakiś czas przypominał, że jest żywą osobą.

X X X

Następnego dnia nadal nie bardzo wiedział, co ma zrobić. Nie rozumiał dlaczego podejmuje pewne działania, takie jak trzymanie przy łóżku cygaretki Szpiega, lub dlaczego na pewne rzeczy się nie decyduje, na przykład nie zabija agenta RED, gdy ma ku temu idealną okazję. Dlatego wziął dzień wolny, jak raz na miesiąc i pojechał do miasta. Miał nadzieję, że powrót do poprzedniej rutyny jakoś pozwoli mu zebrać myśli, jednak nie bardzo mu się to udało. Może dlatego, że popełnił strategiczny błąd i zadzwonił do rodziny.

\- Nie, tato, nie wiem, kiedy będę miał czas przyjechać.- westchnął, pocierając czoło.- Jeszcze nie skończyłem swojego zadania tutaj i nie wiem, kiedy szefostwo podejmie decyzję o przeniesieniu mnie.

\- _Dalej biegasz z bronią jak kot z pęcherzem? Byś się zabrał do porządnej roboty_ _._ \- szorstki głos jego ojca zwykle był mniej niezadowolony ze świata jako takiego niż tym razem. Widocznie znowu stało się coś na farmie i musiał na kimś wyładować swój gniew.

\- To JEST porządna robota, tato. Robię to, co umiem najlepiej i otrzymuję za to zapłatę. To się nazywa zarabianie na siebie.

\- _Nie tak cię z matką wychowaliśmy_.- odważne słowa jak na kogoś, kto uczył swojego syna polować na krokodyle.

\- Tato, naprawdę musimy znowu to przerabiać?- westchnął i oparł czoło o automat telefoniczny.

_\- Będę to powtarzał, aż coś wreszcie do ciebie dotrze!_

\- Tato...

_\- Nie pozwolę, żeby mój syn wymachiwał karabinem jak jakiś psychopata i..._

\- Tato...

_\- Przynosił wstyd naszej rodzinie!_

\- Tato, po prostu daj mamę do telefonu, dobrze?

W słuchawce zatrzeszczało i po kilku sekundach usłyszał łagodny głos swojej matki. Była zwykle dużo spokojniejszym i o wiele bardziej wyrozumiałym rozmówcą niż jego staruszek, jednak tym razem jej również udało się szarpnąć za niewłaściwe struny.

\- _Pamiętasz Jessie? Tę dziewczynę z sąsiedniej farmy?_ \- w kategorii Australii określenie „sąsiednia” zwykle odnosiło się do czegoś, co było oddalone o co najmniej pięć kilometrów jak nie więcej.- _W przyszłym tygodniu wychodzi za mąż. Może byś przyjechał?_

\- Nie mamo, nie mogę, mam tu sporo pracy.

\- _Ty nic tylko pracujesz i pracujesz, kochanie, w ogóle nie myślisz o przyszłości. My z ojcem mamy siebie i tak jest dobrze, ale nie chcę, żebyś ty był całkiem sam, gdy się zestarzejesz_ _._ \- z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu zakładała, że w jego fachu można liczyć na dożycie starości i emerytury.

\- Na razie mieszkam w bazie i jakoś nie widzę możliwości szukania sobie kogoś, mamo.- westchnął.- Mam jeszcze czas na takie rzeczy.

\- _Zawsze się tak mówi, ale któregoś dnia patrzymy w lustro i odkrywamy, że czas, który mieliśmy, już dawno minął_.- była wyraźnie zatroskana.- _Obiecaj mi, że pomyślisz o tym._

\- Dobrze mamo, pomyślę.- obietnica bez pokrycia, uspokajające słowa, które musiał powiedzieć, żeby nie złamać jej serca.

Przez chwilę jeszcze z nią pogawędził o tym, co się dzieje w domu (rzeczywiście, dach stodoły zaczął przeciekać i ojciec chodził podminowany od paru dni), poprosił, żeby pozdrowiła wszystkich krewnych i sąsiadów, których nazwiska jeszcze pamiętał, po czym wrócił do bazy. Wcale nie był spokojniejszy niż tego ranka, co więcej, rozmowa z rodzicami wręcz pogorszyła jego już i tak kiepskie samopoczucie. Wiedział, że nie robi się coraz młodszy i szanse na to, że założy rodzinę, były niewielkie. Inna sprawa, że nie widział siebie jako ojca dzieciom i głowy rodu, jednak myśl o tym, że codziennie rano budzi się w swoim wozie całkiem sam i nigdy się to miało nie zmienić była przygnębiająca. Wiedział, że takie są konsekwencje zawodu strzelca wyborowego, jednak wcześniej nigdy mu nie przeszkadzały. Dopiero teraz, gdy został wytrącony z toru swojej rutyny, zaczął mieć wrażenie, że znalazł się w sytuacji, która nie do końca mu odpowiada. Sam nie wiedział, co jest gorsze – stagnacja, która pozwalała mu beznamiętnie funkcjonować, czy dreszcz emocji, który rozbudził w nim apetyt na osiągnięcie w życiu czegoś więcej poza kubkiem z napisem „Snajper #1”.

X X X

Dwa dni potem znowu poszedł na misję. Usiadł na właściwym miejscu, przygotował się do strzału i czekał, aż nierozważny członek drużyny RED wejdzie mu w celownik. To było proste i nie wymagało zastanawiania się, nie rodziło ani pytań, ani wątpliwości. Do momentu, w którym znów w pole jego widzenia nie wszedł Szpieg drużyny przeciwnej. Właśnie wykończył im Medyka i na chwilę opadło zeń przebranie, co sprawiało, że był idealnym celem. Jednak ponownie nie mógł się zmusić do wykorzystania okazji. Zamiast tego obrał za swój cel wieżyczkę Inżyniera, mając nadzieję, że agent nie zauważył ścieżki, którą wędrowała niebieska kropka celownika. Niestety, nieco zabrakło mu szczęścia.

\- Zrobiłeś to _enco_ _r_ _e_ 1!- usłyszał głos Szpiega za swoimi plecami parę minut później.- Co jest z tobą nie tak? Dlaczego nie możesz mnie po prostu zabić, tylko zmuszasz mnie, żebym tu przylazł?

Nie rozumiał wzburzenia agenta. Czy wszyscy Szpiedzy tak mają? Mówią, że chodzi im o coś, jednak wiadome jest, że mają na myśli coś zupełnie innego i jedynie starają się wszystkich naokoło przekonać, że jest inaczej? Czy też może po prostu miał to nieszczęście, że tak funkcjonują akurat ci dwaj, których zna? Trudno było mu stwierdzić. Dość, że nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować i co powiedzieć. Gdyby jeszcze RED tak jak zwykle miał w ręku nóż, po prostu by go zaatakował i przez następne kilkanaście minut ganialiby się wzajemnie po niewielkim pokoju, starając się zadać sobie nawzajem jak najwięcej obrażeń, tym razem jednak agent nawet nie zamierzał sięgać po broń. Po prostu stał wściekły w progu i patrzył na niego spode łba, jakby mógł w ten sposób nakłonić strzelca do zrobienia czegoś.

\- Powiedz mi, _pou_ _r_ _quoi?_ 2\- as wywiadu zażądał po raz kolejny.

\- Nie wiem.- odparł w końcu, najszczerzej jak potrafił.- To naprawdę takie istotne?

\- _C_ _r_ _étin!_ 3 Oczywiście, że tak!- agent podszedł do niego, jednak nadal nie sięgał po nóż.- _Tu es malade mentaux?_ 4 Skąd mam wiedzieć, o co ci chodzi, skoro nic nie mówisz?

\- Dlaczego ma mi o coś chodzić?- popatrzył na niego, nieco unosząc głowę.- To ty się na mnie wydzierasz nie wiedzieć czego.

\- Bo ty... Ty...- Szpieg był tak zły, że nie potrafił złożyć zdania.- _C_ _r_ _ocodile de la brousse! Sale koala! Amateu_ _r_ _d'u_ _r_ _ine! Tu n'es pas un homme, tu es monst_ _r_ _e sans conscience!_ 5

\- Jeśli sądzisz, że cokolwiek zrozumiałem, to się mylisz.- to, że pijał piwo z jednym Francuzem, nie znaczy, że opanował ten język w stopniu dostatecznym by zrozumieć _wszystkie_ inwektywy.

\- _Fe_ _r_ _me-la!_ 6\- krzyknął z obłędem w oczach i złapał go za ramiona.

Gdy poczuł na swoich ustach jego ciepło, odruchowo zacisnął pięść, żeby mu przywalić, jednak agent sam się błyskawicznie od niego odsunął. Zdawało się, że jest swoimi poczynaniami tak samo zmieszany i przerażony, co Snajper, który nawet nie był w stanie sięgnąć po kukri. As wywiadu popatrzył w bok, przycisnął dłoń do czoła, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- _Fin. C'est tout._ 7\- RED obrócił się w progu.- Nigdy więcej tutaj nie przyjdę, rozumiesz? Masz mnie zastrzelić od razu.

Gdy potem się nad tym zastanawiał, doszedł do wniosku, że pewnie powinien był coś w tej chwili powiedzieć. Zamiast tego jedynie powoli, bardzo powoli skinął głową i pozwolił agentowi odejść. Zresztą, co mógł zrobić? Nic mądrego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Jedynie niemalże rozpaczliwe „Nie!”, jednak gdyby miał uzasadnić tę wypowiedź, nie potrafiłby. Po prostu nie chciał, żeby to już się skończyło, czymkolwiek by owo TO nie było. W takim wypadku pozostało mu jedynie milczenie, które niestety nie przyniosło niczego dobrego.

Wieczorem był w ponurym nastroju i nie był w stu procentach ucieszony z wizyty swojego Szpiega. Na domiar złego ten francuski debil wymyślił sobie, że nie dość, że będzie polował na Scouta czerwonych (asasyn już zaczynał chłopakowi współczuć), to jeszcze zamierza go podstępnie uwieść, żeby się na nim zemścić. To chore! Po pierwsze, byli w przeciwnych drużynach i nie powinni się ze sobą zadawać, to było co najmniej nieprofesjonalne i tej rangi zawodowiec co Szpieg powinien o tym doskonale wiedzieć. Po drugie, jeśli gdzieś było miejsce na walkę, to było ono na polu bitwy, poza nim powinni się trzymać od siebie z daleka. Po trzecie... Po trzecie... Nie wiedział, co po trzecie, ale na pewno nawiązywanie aż tak bliskich stosunków z członkami drużyny RED było zdecydowanie złe, bez względu na pobudki czy motywy. Koniec tematu. Przynajmniej tak chciał myśleć. Jednak wiedział, że w ten sposób jedynie by sam siebie oszukiwał. Wciąż wracał myślami do tego dziwnego momentu bliskości między nim a Szpiegiem przeciwnej drużyny i wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że gdyby miał szansę, następnym razem postąpiłby inaczej. Powiedziałby coś sensownego. Zrobiłby coś, cokolwiek. Ale na pewno nie pozwoliłby mu odejść. Bardzo teraz tego żałował i wiedział, że nie ma możliwości, by to naprawić.

1(…) znowu/po raz kolejny!

2(…) dlaczego?

3Kretyn!

4Jesteś chory umysłowo?

5Krokodyl z buszu! Brudny koala! Miłośnik moczu! Ty nie jesteś człowiekiem, tylko potworem bez sumienia!

6Zamknij się!

7Koniec. To wszystko.


	6. BLU Scout

_Czyli dlaczego cierpliwe znoszenie wszystkiego nigdy niczego nie zmienia_

Gdyby kiedykolwiek miał odwagę opowiedzieć o swych uczuciach względem Medyka ze swojej drużyny, prawdopodobnie uznano by go za naiwnego szczeniaka, albo gorzej – wariata. Ale co mógł zrobić? Przecież to nie od niego zależało, że w chwili, gdy tylko ujrzał doktora niebieskich na pierwszej odprawie, kiedy trafili tutaj rok temu, zakochał się w nim nieodwołalnie i bez pamięci. Razem z braćmi śmiał się z frajerów, którzy tracili głowę dla dziewczyny, którą dopiero co spotkali, rezygnowali dla niej z rozrywek i dawali się wciskać pod pantofel (tak to przynajmniej wtedy odbierał), a teraz sam był identycznym, żenująco radosnym półgłówkiem. Początkowo nawet chciał się temu uczuciu opierać, jednak był to próżny trud – gdy tylko na jego drodze pojawiał się doktor, czuł, że serce zaczyna mu galopować jak szalone a umysł zasnuwa różowa mgiełka nieskrępowanej wesołości. Weź tu z tym walcz. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to pogodzić się z losem i wcielić się w rolę cichego wielbiciela. Gdyby Scout REDów kiedykolwiek się o tym dowiedział, pewnie by go bezlitośnie obśmiał na niebiesko, więc na wszelki wypadek zachował to dla siebie (w ogóle zwiadowca drużyny przeciwnej, jakkolwiek by sam w sobie nie był sympatycznym gościem, miał do uczuć romantycznych dosyć ciekawe podejście, a mianowicie nie rozumiał ich ani trochę).

Usychanie z tęsknoty nie leżało w jego charakterze, toteż postanowił ze swoim oślim zachwytem coś zrobić. Nie było szans, że cokolwiek zrozumie z książek o medycynie, więc na wszelki wypadek nawet nie próbował, co niestety uniemożliwiało mu znalezienie z Medykiem interesującego tematu do rozmowy. Rekompensował to potajemną nauką niemieckiego. Co tu dużo mówić, łatwo nie było, bowiem do dyspozycji miał jedynie kilka przedpotopowych książek znalezionych w jednym ze starych magazynów w podziemiach bazy oraz radio, które jakimś cudem odbierało jedną czy dwie zagraniczne stacje. Po pewnym czasie był w stanie sformułować parę poprawnych pod względem gramatycznym zdań, jednak na razie postanowił się z tym zbytnio nie afiszować – Medyk był z natury mocno podejrzliwy i pewnie co najmniej dziwnym by mu się wydało, że, ni stąd ni zowąd, ten **„unerträglich Rotzjunge”** 1 posługuje się jego ojczystym językiem. Ponadto starał się być jak najmniej uciążliwym pacjentem (przynajmniej w miarę swoich skromnych możliwości, bowiem czasem miał wrażenie, że sam fakt, iż ośmiela się oddychać jest dla doktora powodem do złości) – nie okazywał żadnych emocji podczas opatrywania licznych ran, jakie odnosił na polu bitwy, każdy, choćby i najgorszy ból znosił z godnością i ani razu nie krzyknął, nawet podczas przeszczepu nerki bez znieczulenia (w każdym razie miał nadzieję, że to, co znalazło się w jego ciele, rzeczywiście było nerką). Wiedział jednak, że bez względu na jego wysiłki, Medyk zawsze będzie na niego patrzył jak na ochłap mięsa walający się na rzeźnickim stole, którego reakcje nie miały najmniejszego znaczenia. Nie był osobą zdolną się zbyt długo łudzić, dlatego też nie miał najmniejszych nadziei, że między nim a lekarzem kiedykolwiek pojawi się prawdziwe, i, co najważniejsze, obustronne uczucie. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to trwać w swoim beznadziejnym zadurzeniu i nie oczekiwać niczego więcej poza możliwością przebywania od czasu to czasu w pobliżu człowieka, którego uwielbiał ponad życie.

X X X

Wszystko szło dobrze, dopóki w dniu comiesięcznej kontroli stanu zdrowia pracowników korporacji Builders League United nie popełnił strategicznego błędu, a mianowicie naiwnie pozwolił wyciągnąć się Scoutowi RED na krótką poranną sesję rzutów i odbić. Jak to zwykle bywa, czas na zabawie szybko zleciał, a w tym konkretnym przypadku – za szybko. Gdy zorientował się, że miał być w innym miejscu, był już niemal spóźniony i musiał kurcgalopkiem pognać do bazy. Jak gdyby nigdy nic opadł na krzesełko w poczekalni, z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że ktoś jest w gabinecie i doktor nie zauważy jego spóźnienia, po czym zamarł, bowiem uświadomił sobie, że nie zrobił pewnej niezwykle istotnej rzeczy. Podczas comiesięcznego przeglądu siedział w samych gaciach w gabinecie obiektu swych dosyć płomiennych uczuć i, aby nie dać nic po sobie poznać, wymagane było, by wcześniej wziął zimny (a raczej lodowaty) prysznic, tym razem jednak nie miał już na to czasu. Przez kilka chwil gorączkowo rozważał wskoczenie pod natrysk choćby i w ubraniu, jednak zanim udało mu się zrealizować ten zamiar, z gabinetu wyszedł nieśpiesznym krokiem Pyro. To oznaczało tylko jedno. Zaraz znowu otworzą się drzwi i...

-Scout, **herein!-** Medyk nawet nie oderwał wzroku od trzymanych w ręku papierów.

Sam głos tego człowieka sprawiał, że kolana się pod nim uginały. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić niczego bardziej pod... Nie! Zły zwiadowca! Niedobry! Nie wolno ci o takich rzeczach myśleć przed badaniem!

\- Rozbierz się do pasa i poczekaj chvilę.

SZLAG! Nie, nie masz aż takiego szczęścia, by do czegokolwiek doszło, więc się skup. Masz absolutny zakaz myślenia o Medyku i o tym, że zaraz będzie cię doty... NIE! Nie, nie, nie. Pomyśl o czymś innym, na przykład o obiedzie ugotowanym przez Pyro. Przypomnij sobie tę wstrętną, przypalona breję o konsystencji fermentujących jabłek. Tak. Dobrze. Ohyda, prawda? Teraz możesz się rozebrać i pozwolić zbadać, musisz tylko wszystko z siebie zdjąć we właściwej kolejności... TY DURNIU!

Po plecach przeszedł mu dreszcz, gdy usłyszał koło siebie gardłowe, nieco chropowate westchnięcie Medyka. Nie zdążył nic zrobić, jakoś się uchylić lub odsunąć – Medyk dosłownie zdarł z niego ubranie, doprowadzając jego krew do temperatury wrzenia. Był gotów rzucić mu się do stóp i błagać o cokolwiek, co tylko doktor zechce mu zrobić, jednak wtedy został stanowczo popchnięty w stronę wagi. Błogosławiony dotyk zimnego metalu w sekundę go uspokoił i pozwolił zebrać się w sobie. Dzięki temu był w stanie przez kilka minut reagować na badanie doskonale obojętnie (prawdą było, że serce mu waliło jak szalone i było mu dziwnie gorąco, tym niemniej robił naprawdę dobrą minę do złej gry), jednak nie potrwało to długo. Medyk musiał być niezbyt usatysfakcjonowany wskazaniami termometru i położył dłoń na czole zwiadowcy. Chłopak był przekonany, że mimo całej swej siły woli w tym momencie naprawdę jęknął, ale na szczęście umknęło to uwadze obiektu jego westchnień, który wydawał się być czymś zaaferowany. Po pobraniu wyjątkowo hojnej porcji krwi do badań doktor zmusił biegacza do pozostania w gabinecie, jednak od razu zamknął się w swoim laboratorium, odmawiając zwiadowcy swego towarzystwa. Wprawdzie parę razy udało mu się go wywabić z tej nory, jednak tylko na kilka sekund. Szkoda.

Wkrótce okazało się, że coś musiało być nie tak z wynikami, bowiem zaczął bywać w gabinecie na dodatkowych badaniach częściej, niż robił karną rundę z mopem po stołówce. Z masochistycznym uporem połączonym z czystą ciekawością stawiał się na każde wezwanie doktora, bez względu na to o jak absurdalnej porze bo ono miejsca nie miało. Cieszyło go, że przez te parę godzin spędzanych na kozetce albo innym ustrojstwie był jedynym obiektem zainteresowania Medyka. Wiedział, że lekarz i tak widzi w nim jedynie pacjenta, nie zaś osobę, jednak było dużo lepsze niż bycie elementem wyposażenia bazy, więc i tak się cieszył. Dlatego też nie przejmował się zbytnio igłami i zastrzykami, znosił to wszystko dzielnie. W którymś momencie doktor stracił cierpliwość i badania stały się naprawdę nieprzyjemne, jednak dotyk ciepłych, delikatnych dłoni w gumowych rękawiczkach koił każdy, nawet najgorszy ból. Scout wybaczał wszystko, każde ukłucie, każdą ranę i każde zadane mu cierpienie. Wiedział, że to chore i że powinien Medyka znienawidzić, jednak nie potrafił. Gdy patrzył w jego pozornie lodowate oczy skryte za obryzganymi krwią okularami, nie widział w nich tępego okrucieństwa sadysty, tylko strach i niepokój, jakby doktor walczył z niemożliwym do pokonania przeciwnikiem.

X X X

Miał ochotę umrzeć. Całą poprzednią noc spędził siedząc na drzewie razem z doktorem RED (do chwili obecnej nie ogarniał, jak do tego doszło, jednak fakt pozostawał faktem) i nawet nie zdążył położyć głowy na poduszce, gdy ich drużynowy Medyk wezwał go do siebie przez interkom. Jęknął na samą myśl, że musi wstać z pościeli, jednak jakoś udało mu się do tego zmusić. Co najwyżej się prześpi podczas badań, albo się przekima post factum na kozetce (doktor powinien się ucieszyć - choć raz pacjent będzie się zachowywał cicho w gabinecie). Jego plan niestety spalił na panewce, gdy się okazało, że zamiast liczyć wbijane w jego ciało igły, ma tym razem rozwiązywać jakieś testy psychologiczne. Był zbyt zmęczony, by myśleć! Był nawet zbyt zmęczony, by się zdenerwować faktem, że ktoś mu sugeruje zaburzenia umysłowe! Nie miał jednak większego wyboru – starając się udawać wytężona pracę umysłową jakoś maskował swoje zmęczenie i powoli odpowiadał na jedno pytanie po drugim. Chwała opatrzności, że w większości przypadków musiał zaznaczyć jedną z gotowych odpowiedzi a nie pisać coś od siebie. Wprawdzie rozwiązywanie testu szło mu jak po grudzie, ale też musiał przyznać, że ta sytuacja miała swoje plusy. Miło było sobie w ciszy i spokoju posiedzieć z Medykiem przy biurku nie mając wprowadzonych do ciała ostrych przedmiotów i rurek wypełnionych płynem o dziwnym, trudnym do opisania kolorze.

Następnego dnia również nie dowiedział się o nowym otworze w swoim ciele, o którego istnieniu do tej pory nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Zamiast tego Medyk z nim rozmawiał. Dosyć szybko się zorientował, że prawdopodobnie jest to albo bardzo dobrze zawoalowany albo bardzo nieumiejętnie prowadzony wywiad psychologiczny (bardzo dawno temu usiłowano sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie ma ADHD i parę razy był zmuszony odwiedzić lekarza od głowy). Najwyraźniej doktor porzucił znęcanie się nad jego ciałem na rzecz zastosowania wyrafinowanych tortur psychicznych. Zwiadowca był tym nieco zaniepokojony, jednak nie w obawie o swoje zdrowe zmysły – bardziej lękał się, że Medyk się zorientuje co do jego uczuć. Dość szybko zrozumiał, że doktor nie domyśliłby się, co Scout do niego czuje, nawet gdyby chłopak by mu napisał wielgachne „KOCHAM CIĘ” na każdej stronie wypełnianych pod koniec sesji testów. W takim układzie postanowił wykorzystać tę sytuację, by mu trochę o sobie opowiedzieć – on sam o doktorze już co nieco wiedział (Szpieg → zdjęcia w kiecce robione po pijaku → szantaż → klucz do szafki z aktami) i cieszył się, że dla odmiany Medyk pozyska jakieś pozamedyczne informacje na jego temat. Wprawdzie nawet osobiste wyznania były dla doktora niczym więcej jak kolejnymi punktami w notatkach z sesji, jednak zawsze to było coś. Stawiał małe kroki, ale za to do przodu, co było chyba najważniejsze, prawda?

\- Masz dzisiaj vyjątkowo niesprzyjające nastavienie.- Medyk wyczyścił okulary połą niedopranego (a raczej wiecznie zachlapanego krwią) fartucha i rzucił mu krytyczne spojrzenie.- Nie życzę sobie, byś v takim stanie pojaviał się v moim gabinecie. V ten sposób tylko marnujesz mój czas.

\- To nie moja wina!- jęknął biegacz, przewracając oczami.- To nasz Szpieg...

\- Nie rozumiem, co on ma tutaj do rzeczy, przecież rozmaviamy o TWOJEJ postavie.

\- Jak ja mam mieć jakąś znośną postawę, kiedy ten sadysta-hobbysta rozrzuca po bazie zdjęcia przedstawiające agenta RED w niedwuznacznej sytuacji z MOJĄ MATKĄ.

Doktor przez chwilę mu się przyglądał w milczeniu, najwyraźniej się nad czymś zastanawiając, po czym przejrzał zapiski z poprzednich sesji. Zmarszczył lekko czoło, odczytując swoje pismo, które każdy normalny człowiek uznałby za alfabet jakiejś zaginionej cywilizacji, po czym znów popatrzył na Scouta.

\- Vspominałeś, że jesteś bardzo zviązany ze svoją matką. Aż tak przeraża cię myśl o tym, że v jej życiu może się pojavić jakiś mężczyzna?

\- CO? Nie! Wiem, co sugerujesz, ale NIE.- pokręcił gwałtownie głową, czując, że jest mu odrobinę niedobrze.- Po prostu... No, wyobraź sobie, że Szpieg czerwonych spał z twoją matką. Jak byś się poczuł?

\- To niedorzeczne.- doktor popatrzył na niego z niesmakiem.- Ona nie żyje od pięciu lat.

\- Odpadam.- młody oparł czoło o blat biurka.- To nie ma sensu, nie dam rady ci tego człowieku wytłumaczyć.

\- Hm... Bardzo łatvo doprovadzić cię do czarnej rozpaczy.- Medyk zanotował coś sobie.- Oczyviście rozumiem tvoje rozgoryczenie zviązane z tymi fotografiami. Może nieco podniesie cię na duchu fakt, że to bardzo stare zdjęcia, z okresu, gdy byliśmy dopiero verbowani do korporacji BLU. Szpieg czervonych miał vtedy pozyskać informacje na temat najbliższego otoczenia całego naszego obecnego składu.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak niby miałoby mi to poprawić humor.- przekrzywił nieco głowę.

\- Pomyśl sobie, co musiał przejść z rodziną Pyro.

Nie wiedział, co było bardziej miażdżące pod względem umysłowym – obrazy, które w tej chwili podsuwała mu jego wyobraźnia (FUJ!), czy świadomość, że lekarz po raz pierwszy w jego obecności zażartował. W końcu chłopak zaczął się śmiać i przestał być aż tak zły na obu agentów. Wprawdzie nadal miał zamiar zabić Szpiega RED przy ich najbliższym spotkaniu, jednak był w stanie pominąć takie punkty jego wyrafinowanego planu zemsty jak obdzieranie ze skóry i wpychanie piłek baseballowych w każdy możliwy otwór ciała. Gdyby Medyk był normalną osobą, prawdopodobnie by go teraz uściskał, jednak w jego przypadku ograniczył się do poklepania spoczywającej na biurku dłoni. Doktor oczywiście zrobił minę, jakby żywą żabę połknął, jednak Scout udawał, że nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, to nie spotkanie tovarzyskie, tylko sesja terapeutyczna.- odchrząknął lekarz.- Vróćmy do piervotnego tematu naszej rozmowy.

\- Naprawdę moje potencjalne zboczenie na punkcie strzykawek jest aż tak fascynujące?

\- Mam na celu ustalenie przyczyny pevnych napravdę niepokojących objavóv i nie mogę NICZEGO zlekcevażyć.- Medyk popatrzył na niego śmiertelnie poważnym wzrokiem.- Czy to jasne?

\- Tak, tak.- przewrócił oczami. Wiedział, że gdyby nawet spytał, o jakie objawy chodzi, prawdopodobnie usłyszałby w odpowiedzi jedynie niezrozumiały medyczny bełkot.- Choć to nie mnie w tej drużynie trzeba zbadać głowę.

\- Coś sugerujesz?

\- No, na przykład nasz Szpieg. Sadysta entuzjasta a w dodatku niebezpieczny nie tylko dla drużyny przeciwnej.

\- Napravdę przejąłeś się tymi zdjęciami.- doktor pokręcił głową.- Nasz agent przeżywa... Trudny okres i odreagovuje to na różne dzivne sposoby, vłaściwe dla jego spaczonego umysłu. Na przykład absolutnie nieśviadomie prześladuje osobę najbardziej podobną do obiektu jego nieznośnie się przedłużającej obsesji.

\- Czyli... On coś teges... Do Scouta RED?

Wiedział, że gdyby jego przyjaciel o tym usłyszał, prawdopodobnie by zszedł na zawał, a następnie zmartwychwstał, tylko po to by Szpiega BLU zatłuc na śmierć rybą owiniętą w gazetę. Przecież nie dalej jak dwa dni temu na samo wspomnienie ich agenta, zwiadowca czerwonych zgrzytał zębami tak, że aż ciarki po plecach chodziły.

\- Obaviam się, że tak.- doktor pokiwał ponuro głową, jakby ubolewał nad tym faktem.

\- Em... A jesteś pewien, że JA powinienem o tym wiedzieć?

\- A co ja jestem, lekarz v przychodni?- Medyk wzruszył ramionami.- Po utracie prava do vykonyvania zavodu nie mam najmniejszego povodu, by dochowywać tak zvanej „tajemnicy lekarskiej”.

Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że to kolejny dowcip, którym doktor chciał go wyprowadzić z równowagi w ramach kary za odbieganie od głównego tematu ich rozmowy. Wprawdzie wiedział, iż lekarz naprawdę stracił licencję, jednak miał szczerą nadzieję, że mimo wszystko był bardziej dyskretny, niż utrzymywał. Wolałby, żeby to, co opowiada na sesjach nigdy nie dotarło do niczyich uszu. Nie chcąc się narażać na dalsze konsekwencje, na wszelki wypadek już nie wikłał się w żadne dygresje i grzecznie odpowiadał na zadawane mu pytania.

X X X

Na misję poszedł pogwizdując wesoło. Następnego dnia miał być kolejny comiesięczny przegląd (tym razem nie zamierzał zapomnieć o zimnym prysznicu) i już się cieszył na myśl o dodatkowej wizycie w gabinecie Medyka. Kto wie, może po tym ile czasu ze sobą spędzają, wreszcie uda mu się z nim porozmawiać nieco bardziej prywatnie? Nie, zły Scout, nie wybiegaj myślami aż tak naprzód. Najpierw skup się na swoim zadaniu, potem przyjdzie czas na dumanie o niebieskich migdałach. Tak. To dobra kolejność. Zdecydowanie.

Najwyraźniej miał tego dnia farta. W każdych innych okolicznościach jego spotkanie z tandemem Heavy & Medyk RED skończyłoby się szybkim przeistoczeniem w bardzo obolałą krwawą miazgę, jednak na jego szczęście byli chwilowo zajęci czymś innym. Specjalista od broni ciężkiej przytrzymywał swojego doktora przypartego do ściany i z ogromnym zapałem go całował, mrucząc jak drzemiący niedźwiedź, gdy dłonie jego kochanka wślizgiwały mu się pod kamizelkę. Obaj panowie kompletnie ignorowali to, co się dookoła nich działo, dzięki czemu Scout w porę schował się za ścianą. Po kilku sekundach usłyszał okrzyk wojenny Heavy'ego i zabójczy duet znów rzucił się w wir walki. Naprawdę się cieszył, że Medykowi jakoś się udało wreszcie zbliżyć do swojego obiektu westchnień i był nawet odrobinę zazdrosny, że sam nie był w stanie dokonać podobnej sztuki.

Przemykając się opłotkami trafił na przyczajonego doktora i specjalistę od ciężkiej broni jednak tym razem ze swojej drużyny. Z przejęciem rozmawiali o czymś, ignorując przy okazji istnienie języka angielskiego. Scout szybko zorientował się, że chodzi im o gównianą pozycję między młotem a kowadłem, a raczej między Demo a wieżyczką strażniczą. Jasne było, że ktoś musi coś szybko zrobić, więc, siłą rzeczy, jako naczelny pędziwiatr był oczywistym wyborem. Ostatnie, na co miał ochotę, to nieprzyjemna świadomość, że jego drużyna przegrała, bowiem ich zwiadowca bał się ruszyć z miejsca swoje cztery litery i zrobić to, co do niego należało. Wprawdzie większość jego towarzyszy bała się respawnu, jednak on sam już do tego przywykł, w sumie nie był to nieprzyjemny proces, tylko... Dziwny. A im częściej się go przechodziło, tym dziwniejszy się robił, jednak tę informację na wszelki wypadek zostawił dla siebie. Tym niemniej, nawet zmartwychwstanie było lepsze od podziwianie rozbryźniętej na wszystkich ścianach krwawej mamałygi z Medyka.

\- No dobra, to do roboty.- powiedział bardziej do samego siebie niż do swoich towarzyszy.

\- A ty gdzie się niby vybierasz?- doktor najwyraźniej nie zgadzał się z dokonanym przezeń wyborem strategii.

\- Tam.- machnął ręką.- Załatwię go zanim się obejrzy.

\- Albo ja będę musiał trzy godziny vyjmować ci odłamki z pleców. **Du bist net bei Trost!** 2\- Medyk nigdy nie był w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości tego, że ktoś inny może mieć rację, więc uparcie obstawał przy swoim.

\- Ej, ja jestem od tego, żeby wyrywać naprzód i mieć nadzieję, że dobiegnę do celu, a ty jesteś od tego, żeby mnie potem zszywać. Poza tym i tak mam umówioną wizytę, ponieważ jutro jest comiesięczny przegląd, więc nie ma różnicy, nie?- miał nadzieję, że jego szczery i pogodny uśmiech załatwi sprawę. Zwykle mu się to udawało.

\- Jest! Oczywiście, że jest! Nie, nawet się nie vaż...

Nie zamierzał go słuchać. Wiedział, co musi zrobić i nie mógł pozwolić, by ktoś go powstrzymał. Trzymając oburącz kij, ruszył przed siebie, uważnie wypatrując na ścianach samoprzylepnych bomb Demo. Cyklop najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się ataku, bowiem nie przygotował żadnej zasadzki (Scout chyba naprawdę miał farta!), tym niemniej nawet jeśli Szkot nie miał jednego oka, ślepy nie był i zauważył zmierzającego w jego stronę zwiadowcę. Chłopak ruszył pędem i uderzył swojego przeciwnika najmocniej jak tylko potrafił, co wprawdzie posłało Demo do Respawn Roomu, jednak nawet będąc „pod wpływem”, ten szaleniec był w stanie wystrzelić swojemu przeciwnikowi bombę pod nogi. Scout nie miał nawet najmniejszych szans na ucieczkę, więc jedynie zacisnął zęby i pozwolił eksplozji na ponowne posłanie go w głąb tunelu. Tam od razu przypadł do niego wyraźnie zatroskany Medyk.

\- Droga wolna.- starał się robić dobrą minę do złej gry, jednak wiedział, że mu fatalnie idzie.

\- Poczekaj, zaraz cię vyleczę. Jak skończymy misję, to sobie smarkaczu porozmaviamy...- doktor był naprawdę wściekły i zatroskany.

\- Nie ma czasu, idźcie. Zaraz się jorną i znowu przyślą jakiegoś kutasa.- nie chciał, by RED uzupełnili lukę w swojej obronie i roznieśli Medyka i Heavy'ego na strzępy, gdy ci wreszcie się ruszą z miejsca.

\- Nie zamierzam cię zostavić z dziurą w jelitach.

Właśnie teraz musiały się w lekarzu ludzkie uczucia obudzić. Z jednej strony był szczerze poruszony, jednak to nie był czas na takie rzeczy, mieli w końcu zadanie do wykonania!

\- Idźcie, do cholery!- wybuchnął, jednak natychmiast tego pożałował. Gardło wypełniło mu się posoką i musiał ją wykrztusić, co przysporzyło mu sporo bólu.

Heavy na szczęście był nieco bardziej pragmatyczny i pociągnął doktora za sobą, zostawiając charczącego jak zepsuty odkurzacz Scouta w tyle. Respawn był kwestią zaledwie kilku sekund, w związku z czym nie warto było marnować cennego czasu na ratowanie zwiadowcy. Chłopak powoli zamknął oczy, czując, jak w jego żyłach ubywa drogocennej krwi. W końcu otoczyła go błoga, pozbawiona bodźców ciemność i przez kilka sekund nie istniał. Był pozbawionym ciała i świadomości bytem, który z góry, jak siedzący w teatralnej loży widz obserwował pozostałych na polu bitwy towarzyszy. Medyk i Heavy właśnie roznieśli Żołnierza RED i zabierali się ochoczo za Pyro, Snajper walczył na noże z agentem czerwonych. Demo, Pyro i Żołnierz usiłowali jakoś ominąć tę nieszczęsną wieżyczkę, jednak niespecjalnie im to wychodziło. Inżynier ulepszał swoje działko natomiast Szpieg... Em... Chyba właśnie zamierzał odkryć przed Scoutem RED uroki miłości francuskiej. Z kulą z pistoletu pośrodku czoła. Au.

Gdy obudził się w Respawn Roomie od razu zacisnął dłoń na rączce kija i ruszył w stronę drzwi, jednak w tej chwili rozpoczęło się odliczanie Administratorki i wkrótce miał nastąpić koniec misji. Nie było sensu znowu się tam pchać, wobec czego powlókł się bez pospiechu do swojego pokoju, czując, jak świeżo zregenerowane mięśnie zaczynają się stopniowo rozluźniać. Powinien się pewnie teraz trochę przebiec dla zdrowia, jednak jakoś nie miał na to zbytniej ochoty. Zamiast tego położył się na swoim barłogu i wbił beznamiętne spojrzenie w sufit, nasłuchując kroków towarzyszy wracających do swoich kwater.

\- Scout, przyjdź do mojego gabinetu.- usłyszał przez głośniki interkomu głos Medyka.- **SOFORT!** 3

Hm. Czyli był na niego naprawdę zły. Trochę się bał, ponieważ nie wiedział, czego się w takiej sytuacji może po doktorze spodziewać. Z duszą na ramieniu powlókł się do infirmerii, mając nadzieję, że po wyjściu z niej będzie miał tyle samo organów co przed wizytą.

1Nieznośny szczeniak (smarkacz)

2Ty chyba masz coś z głową!

3Natychmiast


	7. RED Inżynier

_Czyli dlaczego nadmierne kombinowanie prowadzi do stania w miejscu_

Był mistrzem w konstruowaniu urządzeń, które wykonywały za niego te czynności, które potencjalnie mogły go postawić w niebezpiecznym położeniu, lub były po prostu nudne. Od małego miał ten talent i nigdy nie wahał się go wykorzystywać. Trzeba było skosić trawnik? W kilka minut zbudował układ bloczków, linek i innych elementów, dzięki któremu kosiarka sama chodziła po wyznaczonej trasie. Musiał naprawić dach szopy? Żeby oszczędzić sobie biegania po drabinie, ze starego złomu zbudował podnośnik, dzięki któremu praca poszła znacznie szybciej. Trzeba było zabijać członków drużyny przeciwnej? Budował wieżyczkę, której obawiali się wszyscy, nawet pozornie niezniszczalny Heavy. Miał jednak pewien problem, który wymagał od niego osobistego zaangażowania i niespecjalnie wiedział, jak ma się do sprawy zabrać tak, żeby niczego nie spieprzyć. W końcu jak niby ma kogoś poderwać? W dodatku faceta? W dodatku Snajpera?

Żeby nie było, uważał, że asasyn z jego drużyny jest fantastycznym kompanem, lubił siedzieć w jego towarzystwie przy ognisku, brzdąkać na gitarze, rywalizować z nim podczas misji, jednak zdecydowanie bardziej by mu się ich znajomość podobała, gdyby udało mu się jakoś strzelca przekonać do nieco większej zażyłości. Pochodził z Teksasu i jak wszyscy jego ziomkowie był gentlemanem w każdym calu, w związku z czym nie rzucał się na innych w ramach okazywania zainteresowania, uważał, że do takich spraw należy podchodzić bez pośpiechu, ale za to z taktem i dbałością o szczegóły. Jednak jak teorię przełożyć w tym przypadku na praktykę? W dodatku, gdy chciało się sobą zainteresować drugiego mężczyznę? Sytuacja wydawała się beznadziejna, jednak nie zamierzał tak łatwo dawać za wygraną.

Naprawdę się starał. Zawsze doprowadzał się do porządku przed wizytą u Snajpera, grał na gitarze te melodie, które Australijczyk zdawał się lubić, zawsze pamiętał o tym, by mu okazać jak bardzo go szanuje za jego pracę i osiągnięcia, milczał, gdy trzeba było, a gdy asasyn potrzebował wsparcia, był przy nim. Poznał jego gusta i zwyczaje, wiedział, gdzie może przybywać, ponadto chociaż spróbował zainteresować się jego ulubionymi magazynami. I nic. Przecież nie będzie mu kupował kwiatów! Ani nie będzie mu prawił komplementów dotyczących ubioru bądź urody! Ani nie zabierze na romantyczną przejażdżkę! Nie tylko dlatego, że nie jest dziewczyną, ale też dlatego, iż po prostu wiedział, że coś takiego w przypadku Snajpera nie zadziała. To nie ten typ, zresztą, gdyby był TAKIM typem, Inżynier na pewno nie byłby nim zainteresowany. To właśnie pewna surowość, spokój i bycie zwykłym facetem sprawiały, że tak bardzo asasyn mu się podobał. Nie był stworzony do ckliwej czułości i słodkich słówek, za co mechanik go po prostu uwielbiał. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że był w czarnej dupie i nie miał pomysłu na to, jak mógłby to zmienić. Płynęły tygodnie, potem miesiące i nic. Miał wkrótce minąć równy rok ich obecności tutaj i nadal nie osiągnął żadnych rezultatów.

X X X

W przypływie rozpaczy w końcu się złamał i, kompletnie wbrew sobie, postanowił mimo wszystko jakoś przełożyć posiadaną wiedzę teoretyczną na rozwiązania praktyczne. Na dobry początek zaczął od czegoś prostego, niemal niezobowiązującego, a mianowicie postanowił ofiarować Snajperowi kwiaty. A przynajmniej jakąś roślinę o walorach estetycznych. No, z pewnością była to roślina. Żywa. Najprawdopodobniej.

\- Bardzo ładny kaktus.- asasyn pokiwał głową.- Skąd go wziąłeś?

\- Rósł w okolicach mojego warsztatu.- coś mu świtało, że dla Australijczyków „najbliższa okolica” oznacza wszystko w promieniu dziesięciu kilometrów, więc nawet nie skłamał aż tak bardzo.

\- Hm. Nasuwa mi się tylko jedno pytanie... Co ja mam z nim niby zrobić?

\- No wiesz, wspominałeś kiedyś o tym, że ci kojoty za blisko wozu podchodzą. Może da się z tego zrobić jakiś, ja wiem, żywopłot, tak jakby?- podrapał się po karku, mając nadzieję, że ta historyjka mimo wszystko trzyma się kupy.

\- Jeden to trochę za mało na żywopłot... Ale zawsze to jakiś dobry początek.- strzelec poklepał go po ramieniu.- Dzięki. Naprawdę.

Wiedział, że ta wdzięczność wynika raczej z sympatii niż z tego, że Snajper rzeczywiście uważa jego prezent za przydatny, jednak zawsze było to coś więcej, niż nic. No cóż, przynajmniej nie była to kompletna katastrofa.

\- Dobrze mieć cię za przyjaciela.- Dodał po chwili, klepiąc mechanika po ramieniu.

Szlag!

X X X

Drugie podejście wymagało nieco więcej zachodu. Niejasno pamiętał, że dobrze jest obiektowi swojego zainteresowanie podarować coś pokrewnego z jego pracą, pasją lub hobby. Co jednak można ofiarować komuś, kto zawodowo zajmuje się wykreślaniem obywateli ze spisu ludności? Nie znał się na tym całym strzeleckim oprzyrządowaniu, zresztą, Snajper na pewno sam wie, co mu jest do pracy potrzebne i to sobie zapewnia we własnym zakresie. Jak jednak można ułatwić jego pracę? Hmm...

\- Sam nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć.- asasyn przyglądał się stojącemu przed nim pudełku z pewną dozą nieufności.- Zwykle ludzie mówią o nich, gdy chcą mnie obrazić.

\- Daj spokój.- machnął ręką.- Używasz ich. Są ci potrzebne. A jak ktoś ma jakieś wątpliwości, to niech sam siedzi nieruchomo kilkanaście godzin na tyłku bez możliwości opuszczenia stanowiska.

\- Nie jestem tylko pewien... Chyba aż tyle to trochę za dużo.- wyższy najemnik zaczął po cichu liczyć.- Nie mam pojęcia, ile by musiała trwać misja, żebym zapełnił dwadzieścia cztery półtoralitrowe słoiki.

\- Przecież nie każę ci ich używać wszystkich naraz.- mechanik wzruszył ramionami.- Poza tym... Moment, nie mów mi, że ty je potem myjesz?

\- No przecież nie zjadam. Spokojnie, używam rękawiczek...

Cisza, jaka zapadła, była niemal ogłuszająca. Obaj mieli poczucie, że cokolwiek by nie powiedzieli, byłoby albo krepujące, albo co najmniej nietaktowne, w związku z tym na wszelki wypadek woleli milczeć. Przez pewien czas byli w stanie z dobrze udawanym zainteresowaniem obserwować czubki swoich butów, jednak po dłuższej chwili było to mocno wymuszone i wskazane było zastosowanie jakiejś innej strategii.

\- Przepraszam.- westchnął w końcu Inżynier.- To jednak nie był aż tak dobry pomysł, jak mi się wydawało.

\- Nie, nie!- zaprotestował żywo Snajper.- Bardzo dobry. Na pewno mi się przydadzą. No i przy takim urodzaju rzeczywiście przez jakiś czas nie będę musiał ich myć.

\- Cóż, dobrze słyszeć.- wewnętrznie odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego miałem, serio.

Niech to dunder świśnie!

 X X X

No dobrze, czyli nic związanego z pracą. To może w takim razie z jego pasją? Jakie Snajper miał zainteresowania? Plątanie się po pustyni, strzelanie do butelek w towarzystwie Scouta oraz czytanie czasopism poświęconych myślistwu raczej trudno było nazwać hobby. Co zatem lubił robić w ramach relaksu? Cóż, z pewną dumą musiał przyznać, że najwięcej wolnego czasu spędzali razem siedząc przy ognisku, więc najlepiej będzie znaleźć jakiś stosowny prezent związany z tą działalnością.

\- Nie no, pełna profeska.- Snajper aż gwizdnął z podziwu.- Podziwiam cię stary, że jesteś w stanie coś takiego zmajstrować. Szczytem moich umiejętności jest uplecenie sobie maty z liści.

\- Pomyślałem, że skoro tyle tutaj siedzimy, warto by było to robić na czymś porządnym.

Z dumą popatrzył na skonstruowane przez siebie krzesełko-leżaki. Był z nich naprawdę zadowolony, a fakt, że asasynowi podobały się tak bardzo, niemal zatarł nieprzyjemne wrażenie, jakie pozostawiła po sobie nieudana próba ze słoikami.

\- Wreszcie będziemy siedzieć jak ludzie. Dzięki, przyjacielu.

No do diaska!

X X X

Dobra. Trzecia koncepcja. Wzdragał się przed nią jak tylko mógł, bowiem uważał, że kompletnie nie pasuje ani do niego, ani do Snajpera, jednak powoli kończyły mu się pomysły. Mając nadzieję, że nie wyjdzie na kompletnego idiotę, w końcu się przemógł i postanowił zaproponować asasynowi wspólną przejażdżkę. W pewnym sensie.

\- Hej, jadę do miasta po części, chcesz się ze mną zabrać?- miał nadzieję, że wyszło to w miarę naturalnie i nie brzmi zbyt rozpaczliwie.

\- W sumie, czemu nie?- strzelec wyborowy wstał z krzesła i sięgnął po kapelusz oraz portfel.- Też mam parę spraw do załatwienia.

Odetchnął z ulgą. Na razie jakoś to szło. Razem wsiedli do jego pick-upa i wyjechali z bazy, pozostawiając za sobą chmurki czerwonawego kurzu. Nie był najgorszym kierowcą, jednak wioząc ze sobą Snajpera postanowił wyjątkowo uważać na to, co się działo na drodze. Szczęśliwie nie wymagało to od niego zbyt wiele wysiłku, bowiem na jezdni nie działo się absolutnie nic. Od najbliższego skrzyżowania dzieliło ich dobre piętnaście kilometrów i mieli naprawdę dużo czasu na nieśpieszne podziwianie wprawdzie monotonnego, ale też w pewien sposób uspokajającego krajobrazu. Po pewnym czasie jednak cisza, jaka zapadła w samochodzie zaczynała być nieco niewygodna i czuł, że powinien coś z tym zrobić. Miał zapuścić jakąś gadkę? Choroba, jednak naprawdę jest beznadziejny w te klocki...

\- Mogę włączyć radio?- asasyn spytał po dłuższej chwili.

\- Jasne, nie krepuj się.- dobrze. Muzyka zawsze jakoś rozluźnia atmosferę, w sumie sam mógł o tym pomyśleć.- Pokrętło po lewej.

strzelec poruszył wskazaną mu gałką i ledwo ich uszu dotarły pierwsze takty nadawanej piosenki, zrobił dziwną minę. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w radio jak sroka w gnat, po czym przeniósł nieco zszokowane spojrzenie na Inżyniera.

\- Country? Naprawdę?

\- Jestem z Teksasu, czego oczekiwałeś?- Engie uniósł jedną brew.- Muzyki klasycznej?

\- Nie... Znaczy... Zwykle nie grasz nic w tym stylu, to wszystko.- podrapał się nerwowo po głowie.

\- Ponieważ nie słucham wyłącznie country.- uśmiechnął się, starając się nie sprawiać wrażenia, jakby go asasyn uraził.- Dobrym bluesem też nie pogardzę. Powinien być na następnej stacji.

Resztę podróży spędzili słuchając B. B. Kinga i porównując znanych sobie muzyków, co zdecydowanie poprawiło im obu nastrój. Musiał przyznać, że wspólna jazda była naprawdę przyjemna i chętnie by to doświadczenie jeszcze kiedyś powtórzył. Gdy już nieco rozładowali atmosferę, udało im się zapaść we właściwe im wspólne milczenie, wynikające nie z faktu, że nie wiedzą, co powiedzieć, a z tego, że nic mówić nie trzeba. Przed nimi była prosta jak drut szosa, nad nimi czyste niebo, słuchali dobrych kawałków i generalnie mechanik nie wyobrażał sobie, jak można by uczynić te chwile jeszcze lepszymi. Znaczy, wyobrażał sobie jedną rzecz, ale zdecydowanie nie mógł na nic liczyć w tym temacie, więc nawet nie brał takiej opcji pod uwagę.

Gdy dotarli do miasta, na chwilę się rozdzielili, żeby pozałatwiać swoje sprawy i uzupełnić zapasy najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy, po czym spotkali się w niewielkim bistro, celem napicia się kawy i zjedzenia czegoś przed powrotem do bazy. Była to jedna z rzadkich okazji by mieć styczność z prawdziwą żywnością, więc trudno było im się było zbyt szybko na coś konkretnego zdecydować. Jednak, gdy przy ich stoliku pojawiła się urocza młoda dziewczyna w czystym fartuchu i z uśmiechem anioła na twarzy, musieli złożyć wreszcie zamówienie.

\- Dla mnie będzie stek, krwisty, czarna kawa, smażone ziemniaki i chili con carne.- Inżynier jeszcze raz przejechał wzrokiem po zawieszonej na ścianie karcie dań.- To tyle.

\- Dla mnie to samo. I lemoniadę.

\- Serio?- zdziwił się mechanik, gdy kelnerka ruszyła w stronę kuchni.

\- No co?- strzelec wzruszył ramionami.- Lubię lemoniadę, nawet jeśli z wyglądu przypomina mocz.

\- Miałem na myśli... Po prostu nie podejrzewałem, że wybierzesz dokładnie to samo, co ja.

\- Stary, dla mnie te potrawy to czarna magia.- asasyn machnął ręką.- A że raczej nie masz spaczonego gustu kulinarnego, stwierdziłem, że zdam się na ciebie.

\- No, to spora nobilitacja od smakosza takich rarytasów jak vegemite...- zachichotał, widząc oburzoną twarz Snajpera.

\- Nie wszyscy jedzą to coś. Ja na przykład nie.- Rzucił mu znaczące spojrzenie znad okularów.- Może i mieszkam w buszu ale są jednak pewne granice, których nie przekraczam.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze, wybacz.- zaśmiał się i Australijczyk wkrótce do niego dołączył.- Nie sądziłem, że jesteś aż tak czuły na tym punkcie.

\- Ty masz country, ja mam vegemite, jest remis.

Resztę posiłku spędzili w równie pogodnej atmosferze, co podróż do miasta. Jedli, rozmawiali, gapili się przez okno, wymieniali uwagi na temat różnic między kuchnią australijską a Tex-Mexem i tym podobne. To naprawdę było najprzyjemniejsze popołudnie, jakie miał okazję kiedykolwiek i z kimkolwiek spędzić. Tak dalece nie mieli ochoty wracać do bazy, że jedynie zamawiali dolewki kawy, potem deser, potem zaś jeszcze długo siedzieli przy stacji benzynowej i patrzyli na leniwie zachodzące słońce. Było po prostu idealnie. Nawet przyszedł Inżynierowi do głowy pomysł, że może to właśnie jest odpowiedni moment, żeby wyznać swoje uczucia (matko, jak koszmarnie to brzmi) i jakoś ruszyć ze sprawą naprzód, jednak dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której otworzył usta, Snajper westchnął.

\- Nawet nie sądziłem, że wypad z przyjacielem do miasta może być tak przyjemny.

Cholera.

X X X

Generalnie cały czas sprawa wyglądała dokładnie tak samo. Raz na jakiś czas przychodził mu do głowy pomysł, jak by tu nieco do siebie Snajpera nieco zbliżyć, jednak za każdym razem, gdy był niemal pewien, że tym razem się udało, jak obuchem dostawał po łbie słowem „przyjaciel” i kapitulował. Wprawdzie w pewnym momencie nadarzyła się okazja, by nieco się do Snajpera zbliżyć, jednak miał o sobie dosyć wysokie mniemanie i nie zamierzał się zniżać do poziomu tanich amantów z romansideł. Asasyn był ranny po tym jak spadł ze starej wieży ciśnień i potrzebował pomocy PRZYJACIELA, nie zaś stereotypowego podrywu. Dlatego też zajął się nim troskliwie, ale bez przesady. Wiedział, że Snajper pewnie wpadłby w szał, gdyby usiłowano się nim opiekować jak małym dzieckiem, w związku z czym nie matkował mu i podczas pierwszej misji po wypadku nie dawał mu żadnych forów. Nie wiedział, co dokładnie sprawiło, że strzelec zmienił swój stosunek do niego, jednak różnica była widoczna. Po pierwsze Snajper po raz pierwszy naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko obecności Inżyniera w swoim wozie, dzięki czemu, kiedy ich wieczorne spotkania nieco się przedłużały, nie musiał od razu wracać do siebie, tylko jeszcze przez jakiś czas siedzieli przy niewielkim stole, pili kawę i rozmawiali. Cieszył się tymi chwilami, rozkoszując się tym, jak zwykle skupiona twarz jego przyjaciela robiła się spokojna i rozluźniona. Myśl, że jest jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek widziała go takim, była może małym, ale za to niezwykle skutecznym pocieszeniem w jego sytuacji.

X X X

Był w kropce i dla odmiany wcale nie chodziło o sprawy sercowe (kolejne określenie brzmiące okropnie sentymentalnie). Wiedział, że to na pewno kwestia silnika, jednak za cholerę ciężką nie mógł dojść, dlaczego wieżyczka nie obraca się o pełne 180°, tylko nagle zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi. Siedział nad tym już parę godzin i mimo najszczerszych wysiłków nie udawało mu się dojść do jakichkolwiek rezultatów. Był sfrustrowany i wściekły. Czy wszystko ostatnio musi tak wyglądać? Niby podejmuje jakieś działania, próbuje coś zrobić, jednak ostatecznie okazuje się, że wciąż stoi w miejscu, jak gdyby nawet się nie starał. Było to niesamowicie deprymujące, bowiem z jednej strony wiedział, jak mizerne rezultaty dają podejmowane przez niego działania, z drugiej zaś, gdy się im przyglądał z boku, był w stanie stwierdzić, że tak naprawdę jedynie czeka, aż coś się samo wydarzy. Był wściekły na siebie, na świat i nie wiadomo na co jeszcze.

\- Zły dzień?- w drzwiach warsztatu stanął Snajper.- Zaraz połamiesz klucz na tej biednej maszynie.

\- Nic mi dzisiaj nie idzie.- odłożył zmaltretowane narzędzie do skrzynki.- Coś cię tu sprowadza?

\- Demo obiecał dostarczyć mi dzisiaj nową partię swojego wyrobu.- asasyn zdjął kapelusz i podrapał się nad uchem, jakby zastanawiał się, co dokładnie ma powiedzieć.- Chciałem ci zaproponować wspólną konsumpcję, jeśli oczywiście nie masz innych planów.

\- Chyba na dzisiaj mam dość.- wstał ze stołka i przeciągnął się.- Daj mi chwilę, muszę się odświeżyć.

\- Nie śpiesz się, będę czekał u siebie.- poklepał go po ramieniu i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Równo pół godziny później niemal zderzył się ze Snajperem w drzwiach jego campera. Strzelec wyglądał na wyjątkowo czymś uradowanego, jakby udało mu się zabić Scouta i Szpiega BLU jednym strzałem.

\- Patrz, co mam.- pokazał mu tekturowe pudełko.- Znalazłem je jak szukałem kieliszków.

\- Warcaby? Chyba z milion lat w to nie grałem.

\- Wiesz, zawsze możemy to nadrobić.- Snajper ruszył wgłąb wozu i jednym ruchem ręki zgarnął z zagraconego stolika niepotrzebne rzeczy, zrzucając je oczywiście na podłogę.- Siadaj.

Stolik był mikroskopijny, jak to zwykle bywa w tego typu pomieszczeniach. Zazwyczaj siadali przy nim będąc zwróceni bokiem do siebie, jednak przy warcabach ta pozycja zdecydowanie odpadała. Dlatego starając się jak najmniej sobie przeszkadzać, skulili się na niewielkich składanych krzesełkach i zajęli się grą. Każdy, kto twierdzi, że to rozrywka dla dzieci, nie ma zielonego pojęcia o tym, jak zażarte pojedynki można toczyć, jak skomplikowane i przebiegłe pułapki zastawiać oraz jak wiele emocji budzi każdy ruch przeciwnika. Może stopień trudności jest niższy niż przy szachach, ale bez przesady – wszystko zależy od graczy. A jak się okazało, strzelec był naprawdę dobry w te klocki, co Inżyniera niezwykle cieszyło, bowiem on sam również był niezłym zawodnikiem.

Mechanik był tak pochłonięty grą, że w pierwszej chwili nie zorientował się, że kolano asasyna wciąż się ociera o jego udo, jednak gdy wreszcie to do niego dotarło, niemal nie umarł z zażenowania.

\- Przepraszam.- spróbował się nieco przesunąć, jednak nie miał zbyt dużego pola manewru.

\- Em, nie, to ja przepraszam.- Snajper również starał się jakoś przemieścić.- Moment, teraz lepiej?

Zdecydowanie nie było lepiej. Może i kolano Australijczyka przestało być problemem, jednak w obecnej pozycji udo Inżyniera znajdowało się dosłownie pomiędzy nogami Snajpera. Wprawdzie się nie dotykali, jednak nadal było to dziwne i nie mogło tak zostać. Po kilku minutach wstawania, kręcenia się i podskakiwania w miejscu, wreszcie usiedli tak, że im obojgu było w miarę wygodnie. Snajper wyciągnął swoje nogi przed siebie, tak, że jego stopy spoczywały pod krzesłem Inżyniera, który z kolei jedną nogę oparł gdzieś między łydkami asasyna a drugą wyciągnął nieco w bok, tak, że wystawała poza blat stolika. Wreszcie obaj mogli się skoncentrować na grze, przynajmniej do czasu, w którym Snajper postanowił wstać, żeby im przynieść piwa. Trochę minęło, zanim obaj się wyplątali z obecnej konfiguracji, a jeszcze więcej czasu im zajęło ponowne zajęcie swoich miejsc. Tym razem asasyn oparł się łokciami o stolik i schował stopy pod swoim krzesłem, przez co jednak jego kolana znów się zaczęły ocierać o uda Inżyniera. W dodatku był tak pochłonięty grą, że zaczął jedną nogą tupać do rytmu, co dodatkowo pogarszało sytuację, czyniąc ją nieco żenującą. Nie, żeby Inżynierowi bardzo przeszkadzał fizyczny kontakt ze Snajperem, jednak byli _przyjaciółmi_ i nie powinno mieć to miejsca – gdyby byli razem, to co innego. Jednak asasyn nie miał zielonego pojęcia o głęboko ukrytych zamiarach mechanika, co czyniło tę scenę po prostu nieznośną. W związku z tym Teksańczyk spróbował jakoś przemieścić swoje nogi, jednak nie mógł nimi poruszyć ani w lewo, ani w prawo. W końcu westchnął i stopą delikatnie puknął gospodarza w kolano, mając nadzieję, że jakoś ogarnie swoje dolne kończyny.

\- Hm?- Australijczyk zajrzał pod stół, żeby zobaczyć, co tam się dzieje.- Cholera, poczekaj, zaraz...- usiłował się jakoś przemieścić, jednak nie bardzo mu to szło i w końcu jedną ręką oparł się o udo mechanika.- Moment, nie mam jak... Lepiej teraz?

\- Tak, dzięki.- marzył, żeby Snajper wreszcie zabrał rękę.- Teraz jest dobrze.

Wcale nie było dobrze, jednak wiedział, że jakakolwiek próba zmiany pozycji zmusi Snajpera do jeszcze mocniejszego oparcia się o Inżyniera a to zdecydowanie nie wchodziło w grę. Ostatecznie jakoś usadowili się tak, że ich nogi się przeplatały, przez co jedna noga asasyna była uwięziona między udami Inżyniera, który z kolei musiał umieścić swoje kolano zaledwie kilka centymetrów od krocza gospodarza. Nie była to najbardziej komfortowa pozycja, jednak nie było sensu jej już zmieniać.

Ledwie na nowo udało im się zająć grą, do samochodu wkroczył Scout z jakimś pudłem w objęciach. Chłopak zdecydowanie nie miał szacunku dla cudzej prywatności i któregoś dnia powinna go za to spotkać zasłużona kara. Przez chwilę zwiadowca stał na samym środku przejścia, węsząc, jakby wyczuł jakąś nieprzyjemną woń, po czym dziwnie zbladł. Musiał sobie coś uświadomić, bowiem wyraz jego twarzy świadczył o tym, że przeżył największy szok w swoim życiu.

\- Nie. No po prostu, kurwa, nie.

\- Słucham?- Snajper uniósł ze zdziwienia brwi i powoli sięgnął ręką po swój ulubiony nóż.

\- Nie, ja zwariuję.- chłopak mało delikatnie odstawił pudło i niemal pośpiesznie ruszył w stronę wyjścia, kręcąc głową.- To za wiele, mam dość.

\- Chyba już oszalał.- mruknął Inżynier do gospodarza.

\- Ja oszalałem?- Chłopak odwrócił się tak gwałtownie, że obaj mało nie podskoczyli.- JA OSZALAŁEM? O nie, panowie, wręcz przeciwnie. Ja dokładnie wiem, co się tutaj dzieje! Nie jestem taki głupi. Ja wszystko widzę!

Poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco a nogi obejmujące czule jego kolano zesztywniały. Scout może i nie był najbystrzejszym członkiem drużyny, jednak też nie można go było nazwać głupim. Co, jeśli się zorientował co do prawdziwych intencji Inżyniera? Nie, to nie możliwe, nawet Snajper się niczego nie domyśla, to co dopiero ten dzieciak... Ale z drugiej strony młody nie raz i nie dwa udowadniał im, że jest dużo bardziej spostrzegawczy, niż ktokolwiek podejrzewa. Wielokrotnie udało mu się wypatrzeć pozornie nieistniejącą lukę w obronie przeciwnika i ją bezlitośnie wykorzystać, to również on był tym, który ostatecznie ustalił płeć Pyro, w dodatku jako pierwszy zorientował się, że Administratorka RED i BLU to ta sama osoba. Więc może.... Kto wie?...

\- No nie!- młody popatrzył na nich takim wzrokiem, że faktycznie miało się ochotę podać mu środki uspokajające i sprawdzić, czy gdzieś nie leży na podorędziu kaftan bezpieczeństwa.- WY TEŻ?! Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, to musicie być właśnie WY?!

Gdy Scout wybiegł, katem oka popatrzył na Snajpera. Mężczyzna starał się jak najbardziej od Inżyniera odsunąć, jednak było to niczym w porównaniu z rumieńcem, jakim się oblał. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, poczuł, że właśnie stało się coś bardzo, bardzo dziwnego.


	8. RED Szpieg

_Czyli dlaczego przesadne poleganie na stereotypach prowadzi do histerii i rozgoryczenia_

Nie cierpiał Snajperów. Wszyscy należeli do tego samego gatunku niechlujnych, pachnących potem i tanim piwem mieszkańców wozów kempingowych, ponadto byli niecywilizowanymi gburami cierpiącymi na wtórny analfabetyzm. Ich asasyn był jeszcze jako-tako do zaakceptowania, głównie dlatego, że pozwalał Scoutowi i Inżynierowi wyciągać się ze swojego campera i socjalizować z resztą zespołu, jednak wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Snajpera BLU, by się przekonać, że jest nie typowym, a WYBITNIE STEREOTYPOWYM przedstawicielem swojej rasy. Był nieskończenie obrzydliwy. Niedogolony, niedomyty, w uwalanych juchą spodniami, w dodatku nie wiadomo było, co gorzej śmierdzi – jego tanie papierosy z kociego łajna czy opróżniane ukradkiem słoiki. Szpieg czerwonych nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić bardziej odpychającej istoty. W chwili ich pierwszego „spotkania” (Snajper nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że ktoś go bacznie obserwuje) postanowił, że nigdy, przenigdy się do tego menela nie zbliży. Aż brzydził się oddychać tym samym powietrzem co on, nie wspominając o brudzeniu sobie noża jego wnętrznościami.

Na szczęście podczas misji miał mnóstwo interesujących rzeczy do roboty, w związku z czym nie musiał się zajmować akurat asasynem. Zawsze była jakaś wieżyczka, którą trzeba było w trybie natychmiastowym sabotować, pozostałych ośmiu członków drużyny BLU, którym zdecydowanie brakowało ostrza między łopatkami – spokojnie mógł się obyć bez zbliżania się do tego śmierdzącego uryną Australijczyka (a przynajmniej zakładał, że właśnie taką woń wydziela ów relikt epoki kamienia łupanego).

Mając powyższe argumenty i przemyślenia na uwadze, nie trudno jest się domyślić, jak bardzo był wściekły, gdy pewnego pięknego dnia ten brudas z buszu przyparł do muru połowę drużyny RED, pozwalając swojemu zespołowi na pchanie wózka z bombą i ktoś po prostu _musiał_ się go bezzwłocznie pozbyć. Nawet nie musiał pytać, kto dokona tego zbożnego dzieła, wiedział, że tylko on ma szansę go podejść i wykończyć. Cóż mógł zrobić? Od tego zależało dobro misji oraz jego reputacja zawodowca. Klnąc na czym świat stoi ruszył w przebraniu Inżyniera RED w stronę budynku, gdzie, jak wynikało z jego obserwacji, powinien się ten cuchnący krokodyl zagnieździć. Przysiągł sobie, że zabije go w tak bardzo bolesny sposób, jak to tylko będzie możliwe.

Gdy wszedł do jego kryjówki, uderzyła go od razu jedna rzecz – wbrew swoim oczekiwaniom nie czuł niczego. Spodziewał się smrodu moczu, potu, brudu, taniego tytoniu lub innej odrażającej woni, tymczasem czuł jedynie zapach kurzu i kawy. Jego zdziwienie nie znało granic, aż w pierwszej chwili był gotów przysiąc, że ma do czynienia z zamaskowanym Szpiegiem BLU. Snajper najzwyczajniej w świecie ośmielił się nie śmierdzieć i przez krótką chwilę agent nie bardzo wiedział, co ma z tym fantem zrobić. Bardzo krótką – asasyn nie dał się nabrać na jego przebranie i bez wahania sięgnął po pistolet. O nie, _mon tueur_ 1, nic z tych rzeczy. Nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem strzelił w jego dłoń, unieszkodliwiając tym samym i jego gnata i dominującą rękę. Niezrażonym tym Snajper wyciągnął z pochwy zaskakująco czyste kukri. Szpieg uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, bowiem nie sądził, że asasynowi uda się go sięgnąć lewą ręką, jednak straszliwie się w tym względzie pomylił. Pozornie flegmatyczny i ospały Australijczyk nie dość, że się poruszał z zaskakująca gracją i energią, to jeszcze doskonale radził sobie z bronią białą, bez względu na to, czy trzymał ją w prawej czy lewej ręce, a nawet, o zgrozo, w zębach. Nie sądził, że strzelec wyborowy może być tak niebezpieczny w walce kontaktowej i było to dla niego naprawdę niemałym zaskoczeniem. Początkowo wzdragał się przed zbliżeniem do Snajpera na odległość wyciągniętej ręki, jednak okazało się, że z bliska również nie czuć od niego żadnego nieprzyjemnego zapachu, ba, chyba nawet niedawno pranie robił, dzięki czemu agent szybko zapomniał o tym, z kim walczy. Dużo bardziej musiał się skupiać na tym, JAKA to była walka. _Mon Dieu!_ 2Może i ten dzikus pochodził z samego serca zamieszkanego przez węże i pająki buszu, ale potrafił zachwycić tym, jak posługiwał się nożem. Wiele wody w Sekwanie upłynęło od czasu, gdy Szpieg miał okazję stoczyć z kimś taką walkę. Bez ceregieli, bez cofania się w ostatniej chwili, bez tego wszystkiego, co utrudniało zatracenie się w pierwotnej przyjemności usiłowania zamordowania drugiego człowieka. To było uzależniające, dzikie i cudownie atawistyczne.

\- Musimy to powtórzyć.- stwierdził z przekonaniem, gdy obaj byli już tak zmasakrowani, że nie mieli ani siły, ani możliwości by dalej skakać sobie do gardeł.

Snajper najwyraźniej podzielał jego zdanie, bowiem kiwnął głową (w tym momencie agent sobie uświadomił, że nigdy, przenigdy nie słyszał, by ten człowiek cokolwiek powiedział lub choćby mruknął) i z zaskakującą galanterią użyczył mu swojej zapalniczki. Nagły respawn uniemożliwił mu podziękowanie za ów gest, jednak nie sądził, by dzikus miał mu to jakoś specjalnie za złe.

X X X

Każde ich kolejne spotkanie było ciekawsze i bardziej ekscytujące od poprzedniego. Nie spodziewał się, że ten zawszony kangur może być źródłem tak doskonałej rozrywki, jednak tym razem wcale mu nie przeszkadzało to, że się pomylił. Ponadto zaczął mieć o Snajperze nieco lepsze mniemanie niż na początku. Facet naprawdę nie śmierdział, rzadko miał na sobie brudne ubranie (widocznie tamten jeden raz był wypadkiem przy pracy) albo był nieogolony (co nie zmieniało faktu, że chyba zamiast brzytwy używał swojego kukri), co więcej, zwykle wyglądał bardzo schludnie. Tym niemniej nadal go irytowało, że ten ponury jak listopadowa noc koala najwyraźniej nie tyle nie chciał, ile nie potrafił mówić. Do perfekcji opanował porozumiewanie się z innymi za pomocą wymownych spojrzeń oraz gestów, jednak posługiwanie się jakimkolwiek znanym ludzkości językiem nie leżało w granicach jego możliwości. Było to denerwujące, bowiem w ten sposób trudno było stwierdzić, co on tam sobie pod tym kapeluszem myśli. Agent lubił wiedzieć jak najwięcej o swoich przeciwnikach, poznawać sposób ich myślenia i reagowania na różne bodźce, jednak w tym przypadku było to absolutnie niemożliwe – kamienna twarz asasyna uniemożliwiała odczytanie z niej czegokolwiek. Aż dziw, że ten wombat został strzelcem wyborowym a nie zawodowym pokerzystą.

Jednak nie były to rozmyślania na teraz. W tej chwili musiał się skoncentrować na precyzyjnych atakach Snajpera, który był równie irytujący, co zajadły. W ostatniej chwili agentowi udało się zrobić blok, zmienić nieco trajektorię kukri asasyna i zaatakować jego nogę. Zabójca nie przejął się zbytnio jego finezyjnymi ruchami i ordynarnie zwalił się na niego jak długi, przygniatając go do podłogi całym ciężarem ciała.

\- Puść mnie!- syknął Szpieg, szamocząc się rozpaczliwie.

\- Zmuś mnie.- usłyszał tuż nad swoją twarzą.

Był zgubiony. Na zawsze i na wieki. Skóra Australijczyka pachniała mydłem, kremem do golenia i rozgrzanym przez słońce piaskiem, jego ciało było idealnie umięśnione tam, gdzie trzeba, jednak to wszystko było niczym w porównaniu z jego głosem. Nawet święty sprzedałby diabłu duszę, by móc usłyszeć chociaż jedno słowo wypowiedziane przez tego człowieka. Sam był gotów leżeć na tej podłodze aż do końca świata i o jeden dzień dłużej, jeżeli nie byłoby innego sposobu, by móc słuchać, jak Snajper mówi. Niski, lekko chropowaty, wibrujący bas-baryton od którego miękły mu kolana był albo darem od Boga, albo idealnym narzędziem Szatana.

\- A żebyś wiedział, ty _o_ _r_ _nitho_ _r_ _ynque!_ 3\- udało mu się go wreszcie z siebie zepchnąć i wrócić do brutalnie przerwanej walki.

Nie zmieniło to faktu, że było już o wiele za późno, by cokolwiek naprawić. Szpieg się uzależnił, potrzebował go, pragnął go, MUSIAŁ go mieć. Walczył z tą myślą tak zaciekle, jak tylko mógł, całą noc przewracał się w łóżku z boku na bok, starając się wyrzucić ze swej pamięci gardłowy, prymitywnie męski głos i idealnie skonstruowane ciało snajpera, jednak był to daremny trud. Nie! Nie ulegnie! Dlaczego miałby? Owszem, raz na jakiś czas lubił bez pamięci zanurzyć się w prostym, nieskomplikowanym atawizmie najprostszych potrzeb i odruchów, ale tylko w określonych przypadkach! No dobrze, może i Snajper nie jest brudnym śmierdzielem, co ciekawe, nawet potrafi mówić, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że nadal był gburowatym prymitywem, którego jedyna styczność z kulturą ma miejsce wtedy, kiedy je jogurt. Mógłby zaspokoić swoje żądze i być może nawet więcej niż raz potarzać się z nim w pościeli, ale co potem? Nie mieliby kompletnie o czym rozmawiać, różnili się jak dzień i noc, dość szybko zacząłby pogardzać najpierw strzelcem a potem samym sobą, za to, że się z nim zadawał. Od swoich kochanków wymagał czegoś więcej niż brutalnego, męskiego uroku szorstkiego w obyciu samca alfa, a niestety, to było jedyne, co asasyn miał do zaoferowania. Nie ulegnie, nie stoczy się aż tak nisko. Nie i jeszcze raz NIE!

X X X

Gorzej, że owa walka z samym sobą dosyć mocno wpłynęła na długość jego snu i mimo filiżanki mocnej jak cios Heavy'ego kawy, podczas misji nadal był nieco... rozkojarzony. Jak ostatnie cielę wyszedł z bazy bez przebrania, jakby się wybierał na przechadzkę a nie do pracy. Pośpiesznie wyciągnął papierośnicę, żeby wybrać kamuflaż i zamyślił się. Kogo by tu wybrać? Miał kompletną pustkę w głowie. Zanim zdołał podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję, dosłownie milimetry od jego głowy przeleciał pocisk. Z pewnym roztargnieniem popatrzył na otoczoną osmalonymi drzazgami dziurę w ścianie budynku i dopiero po kilku sekundach uświadomił sobie, że patrzy na kulę z karabinu snajperskiego. Asasyn niebieskich chybił? W sumie, raz na jakiś czas mu się to zdarzało, ale w tym przypadku to było niemożliwe! Przecież stał tutaj nieruchomo jak kołek dobrą minutę, tylko ślepy albo Scout by w niego nie trafił! Albo ktoś, kto wcale nie chciał trafić... Poczuł, jak zaczyna mu pulsować żyła na czole. Co to ma niby być? Ten pomiot krokodyla i koali powinien go zastrzelić bez mrugnięcia okiem, jak jeden zawodowiec drugiego. Dlaczego tego nie zrobił? Czego ten nieokrzesany jamraj od niego chciał? Tak bardzo lubił ich małe potyczki na noże, że aż zapomniał jak ma wykonywać swoją robotę? Bez dalszej zwłoki poszedł do kryjówki Szpiega, żeby ustalić, co ten drań sobie myśli.

Cóż, mógł przewidzieć, że czego jak czego, ale TEGO się oczywiście nie dowie. Jaki był sens wprowadzenia do powszechnego użytku komunikacji werbalnej, skoro trafiały się jednostki, które uważały ją za zdecydowanie przereklamowaną? No dobrze, musiał przyznać, że było w tym trochę i jego winy – zamiast cierpliwie wpatrywać się w Snajpera aż zacznie mówić, w końcu nie wytrzymał i rzucił się na niego z nożem. Był to błąd, którego nie zamierzał popełnić przy następnym spotkaniu. Rzecz jasna miał nadzieję, że podobna wpadka z „miłosierdziem zabójcy” już nie będzie miała miejsca, jednak w głębi swego paranoidalnego serca wiedział, że równie dobrze może liczyć na to, że Scout któregoś dnia zacznie używać wszystkich sztućców, lub chociaż wykaże się zdrowym rozsądkiem.

X X X

No oczywiście, że ta sytuacja MUSIAŁA się powtórzyć. Taki był już jego _maudit_ 4 fart. Snajper zamiast go zastrzelić, tak jak powinien i miał zapisane w kontrakcie, zawahał się i wykonał ten żałosny zwód, udając, że od samego początku celował w wieżyczkę. No doprawdy, na co on liczył? To już było nawet niemal obraźliwe! Naprawdę podejrzewał, że taki profesjonalista jak Szpieg tego nie zauważy? Chyba tylko ślepy pijak by się nie zorientował, co jest grane, chociaż nie, nawet Demo by zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak. Tak to agenta rozwścieczyło, że nie bacząc na wydawane krzykiem rozkazy Żołnierza pognał do kryjówki asasyna. Czuł, że rodzi się w nim coś strasznego. Był wściekły, zdegustowany i, co chyba w tym wszystkim było najgorsze, napalony jak nastolatek przed potańcówką. To ostatnie prawdopodobnie było gwoździem do trumny, bowiem jedynym, co zapamiętał z tego spotkania (poza faktem, że Snajper wypowiedział pełne zdanie), było to, że ni stąd ni z zowąd zaczął zabójcę całować. I to tyle w temacie powstrzymywania się przed zaspokajaniem zwierzęcych żądzy. Był tym tak zażenowany, że uciekł stamtąd czym prędzej, obiecując sobie, jemu i całemu światu, że już nigdy, przenigdy jego noga tam nie postanie.

Chciał zapaść się pod ziemię. Chciał tam wrócić po więcej. Chciał dać samemu sobie po mordzie. Chciał dać się Snajperowi tak sponiewierać, że nie będzie w stanie prosto chodzić. A przede wszystkim chciał wiedzieć, co ma teraz ze sobą zrobić. Dla własnego dobra nie powinien się pod żadnym pozorem do asasyna BLU zbliżać, to było jasne. Nic chciał i nie zamierzał zmieniać siebie, swoich standardów i postanowień, co to to nie. Bez względu na to, jak by tego nie pragnął, padanie w ramiona szczającemu do słoików dzikusowi z buszu nie było dobrym pomysłem. Nie zamierzał się poddać swoim żądzom – w końcu jako profesjonalista nie może dopuścić by tego typu pobudki kierowały jego poczynaniami.

Na początku było cholernie trudno, ale dał radę. Wprawdzie od zimnych pryszniców nieco bolało go gardło, jednak był to niewielki efekt uboczny możliwy do zniwelowania przy użyciu prostych środków zaradczych. Chwała opatrzności, że Snajper BLU najwyraźniej rozumiał, co się do niego mówi, bowiem jakoś dziwnie nigdzie nie widział w swoim pobliżu wędrującej bezszelestnie niebieskiej plamki lasera. Cóż, może asasyn nie należał do wygadanych osób, ale za to był pojętny na tyle, by zrozumieć, że bez względu na zastosowane przez siebie sztuczki, kolejnej wizyty Szpiega może się nie spodziewać. Co więcej, porzucił swoją dotychczasową kryjówkę i skrył się gdzie indziej, by wykańczać pozostałych ośmiu REDów. I dobrze. Tak było lepiej. Im mniej będzie miał do czynienia z tym importowanym z południowej półkuli żulem, tym lepiej dla niego i jego zdrowych zmysłów. Zdecydowanie. Może byłoby mu nieco lżej, gdyby Snajper BLU też się musiał z czegoś leczyć, ale świadomość, iż zabójcy tak dalece ulżyło po ostatecznym pozbyciu się agenta czerwonych ze swojego życia, że aż zaczął być bardziej efektywny o jakieś 150%, też pomagała. Drzwi zostały zamknięte, mosty spalone, nadzieje zduszone w zarodku. Wiedział, że nie ma czego u asasyna szukać i wiedział, na czym stoi. Tak. Tak zdecydowanie było lepiej. Na pewno.

X X X

Minął ponad tydzień od jego ostatniego kontaktu z asasynem (oraz, kompletnie z tym zdarzeniem niezwiązanego, ale i tak wartego odnotowania, spektakularnego wysadzenia ich bazy w powietrze) i sądził, że udało mu się odzyskać równowagę psychiczną. Znów był nawet zadowolony z życia, a przynajmniej tak sobie codziennie powtarzał. Bo i czym miałby się martwić? Nieokrzesany Australijczyk na dobre zniknął z jego myśli, a on sam wrócił do swojego ulubionego zajęcia, jakim było sabotowanie wieżyczek i mógł się temu oddać bez reszty, starając się przy pomocy Inżyniera jeszcze ulepszyć swoją technikę. Dosłownie przed chwilą dostał nieco poprawiony aparat i testował jego możliwości na starych działkach strażniczych w jednym z magazynów na tyłach bazy. Właśnie się zastanawiał, czy aby nie zmienić częstotliwości nadawanego przez urządzenie sygnału, gdy usłyszał za plecami czyjeś kroki. Przybysz nie tyle szedł, ile bardzo nieumiejętnie się skradał. Znaczy, jego obecność prawdopodobnie umknęłaby Heavy'emu, Pyro lub nawet Snajperowi, jednak w odbiorze agenta przybysz poruszał się z gracją słonia w składzie porcelany. Szpieg jedynie przewrócił oczami i dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której napastnik się na niego rzucił, wykonał zręczny unik, pozwalając nieszczęsnemu idiocie wylądować w stercie zardzewiałego żelastwa.

\- Scout, co ty na litość kija wyprawiasz?- popatrzył z niesmakiem na zwiadowcę starającego się wygrzebać z pułapki bez uszkodzenia swoich tkanek miękkich.

\- Ja... Au!- chłopak krzyknął, gdy wyjątkowo paskudnie wyglądający brzeszczot rozorał mu nogę.- Możesz mi pomóc?

\- Nie.- odparł, wzruszając ramionami.- Sam żeś się tam wpakował, to sam się teraz z tego wyplącz.

\- Dzięki.- sarknął biegacz.- Cholera, głęboko wlazło...

\- Nie cierpiałbyś, gdybyś nie... Co ty właściwie usiłowałeś zrobić?

\- Mam od pewnego czasu na pieńku ze Szpiegiem BLU i trenuję, żeby móc się do niego podkraść od tylca.- młody wreszcie stanął na nogach i zaczął swoją brudną jak serce grzesznika chusteczką do nosa obwiązywać krwawiącą obficie ranę.- Doszedłem do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie ćwiczyć na kimś o porównywalnych zdolnościach, czyli _tobie._

\- Rozumiem. Uważam, że to idiotyczne, ale rozumiem.- z westchnieniem sięgnął po papierośnicę.

\- Dlaczego idiotyczne?- Scout zdawał się nie widzieć w swoim planie najbardziej oczywistej luki.

\- Szpiedzy poruszają się po polu bitwy albo w kamuflażu, albo są niewidzialni i nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z faktu, że masz z nimi do czynienia. Owszem, raz na jakiś czas tracą możliwość zniknięcia z oczu, czy to tuż po tym, jak kogoś zabiją, czy po tym jak oblejesz ich tym swoim mlekiem, jednak nawet w tych przypadkach skradanie się nie ma większego sensu, bowiem zwyczajnie nie ma na to czasu. W takich razach najlepiej jest ich zabić precyzyjnym strzałem w głowę.

\- Szlag!- chłopak ze złością kopnął zdrową nogą leżący na ziemi kawałek gruzu.- Jak ja go nienawidzę, same z nim problemy!

\- Scout, to tylko przeciwnik, dokładnie taki sam jak ośmiu pozostałych. Im mniej osobistego zaangażowania, tym lepiej. Jeśli dasz się ponieść emocjom, już przegrałeś.- cóż, wreszcie mógł się wypowiadać jako ekspert w tej dziedzinie.

\- Wiem, wiem...- dzieciak westchnął ciężko.- Po prostu... No, ostatnio jest coraz gorzej. Ten niebieski drań ma coś do mnie, a co gorsza Snajper BLU chyba zaczął pić jakiś syropek, czy coś, bo robi nam z dupy jesień średniowiecza.

\- _Pa_ _r_ _don_?- do tej pory uważał, że jest jedyną osobą, która zauważyła wzrost efektywności asasyna niebieskich.

\- No... W najgorszych momentach zawsze brakuje nam ludzi. Ledwo Medyk skończy ładować mediguna, nagle gryzie ziemię, Inżynier już ma skończyć naprawę sabotowanej wieżyczki i bam!, leży jak długi, i tak dalej, i tak dalej.- Szpieg zawsze uważał, że Scout jest raczej tępy i rozkojarzony, jednak tym razem nie mógł wyjść z podziwu dla jego spostrzegawczości.- Słowem, drań biega po całym polu bitwy i wali jednego headshota za drugim. Jesteśmy w dupie czarniejszej niż skarpety Pyro przed praniem.

\- Hm... _En effet..._ 5

Nie, nie mógł się tym zająć. Wiedział, że ktoś powinien, wiedział, że powinien nie kto inny jak właśnie on, ale zdecydowanie nie mógł. Już tak dobrze mu szło! Poza tym i tak nic by z tego dobrego nie wyszło, ani dla jednego, ani dla drugiego składu. Im większa była odległość między nim a Snajperem BLU, tym lepiej dla wszystkich, naprawdę. Oczywiście nie mógł tego Scoutowi powiedzieć, więc jedynie wygonił go do gabinetu, żeby ktoś się zajął jego nogą, zanim konieczna będzie amputacja. Ta rozmowa zdecydowanie nie powinna być kontynuowana w tym miejscu, czasie i towarzystwie. Mógł się oszukiwać do woli, że świetnie sobie radzi, jednak prawda była taka, że jedynie zamiatał brudy pod dywan, zamiast zmierzyć się ze swym nemezis jak mężczyzna. Bez względu na to, jak by się przed tym nie wzbraniał, problem musiał zostać ostatecznie rozwiązany, a że sprawa dotyczyła jego oraz Snajpera BLU, tylko oni powinni brać udział w załatwieniu tej kwestii. Musiał coś w końcu zrobić i, na jego nieszczęście, wymagało to bezpośredniego kontaktu z asasynem niebieskich. Jednak dla dobra misji lepiej było spotkać się na gruncie prywatnym, nie zaś dopiero na polu bitwy, gdzie każda decyzja mogła wpłynąć na przebieg rozgrywki. Nie podobało mu się to zbytnio, ale mus to mus.

Wychodząc z bazy włożył na siebie przebranie agenta BLU i ruszył na pustynię, gdzie powinien stać zaparkowany camper strzelca. Na miejscu stanął jak wryty, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma myśleć. Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewał się takich sensacji jak woń uryny albo jakiś inny odór, jednak bez względu na to, jak by długo nie niuchał, nie był w stanie wyczuć nic. Ze zgrozą stwierdził, że dookoła wozu kempingowego panuje wzorowy porządek, czyste słoiki suszyły się na słońcu ustawione na kamieniu w równym rządku, sam pojazd również był zaskakująco czysty, mimo że stał na samym środku składającej się wyłącznie z kurzu i pyłu pustyni, _bordel!_ 6 Argh, nawet na stojących przy wejściu do campera butach nie było najmniejszej plamki. Potwór, nie człowiek! Jak można tak okrutnie przeczyć temu, co inni o nim myślą? To nieludzkie! Kręcąc głową as wywiadu zdjął z siebie przebranie i zapukał do drzwi.

Niemal sam siebie strzelił po pysku, gdy Snajper stanął w progu. Kto i jakim sposobem mu wmówił, że przyjście tutaj to dobry pomysł? Obnoszący świeżą woń mydła asasyn miał na sobie jedynie spodnie i nic poza tym, przez co było widać strużki wody na jego umięśnionym, pokrytym ciemnymi włosami torsie. Zmierzwione i pachnące miętowym szamponem włosy wycierał ręcznikiem, jednak drobne kropelki spływały mu po twarzy i szyi. Słowem, wyglądał tak, że bez względu na to, o co by agenta poprosił, odpowiedź brzmiała _„oui”_ 7. Szpieg nerwowo przełknął ślinę, jednak nie zamierzał dać się zbić z pantałyku.

\- Mam z tobą problem.

Nie udało mu się powiedzieć nic więcej, bowiem został błyskawicznie pochwycony i wciągnięty do wnętrza campera. Tam Snajper popchnął go w stronę (wyszorowanej tak, że aż się można było przejrzeć w zlewie, cholera jasna!) kuchni, by zyskać nieco na czasie i zamknąć drzwi a następnie oprzeć się o nie plecami.

\- Przyszedłeś do mnie.- stwierdził strzelec nieco bardziej niż zwykle zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Naprawdę nie miałem na to ochoty, możesz mi wierzyć.- poprawił garnitur.- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać na temat... Naszej sytuacji, jednak jeśli jeszcze raz się do mnie zbliżysz, załatwimy to inaczej.

Asasyn przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, po czym powoli ruszył w jego stronę. Cóż, czyli jednak miał do czynienia z brutalnym zabijaką z przydrożnego baru. Co dziwne, agent był... Rozczarowany. Niby jedynie potwierdziło się już i tak niezbyt wysokie mniemanie, jakie miał o tym człowieku, a jednak nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Skoro przez niego cierpiał katusze i niemal umarł z zażenowania, wolał, żeby był kimś... No na przykład stosującym się do zasad higieny. Nie, przecież to robił. To chociaż, żeby był kimś, kto nie robi dookoła siebie chlewu... A nie, to też nie. To chociaż kimś, kto ma jakieś minimalne umiejętności i jest dobry w tym, co robi... Cholera. To żeby był... Tym... Kim i tak już jest... Cholera, cholera, cholera! Rozpaczliwie rzucił się do ataku, jednak Snajper nawet nie sięgnął po swoje kukri. Zamiast tego wytrącił agentowi broń z dłoni i chwycił go za nadgarstki. Zdecydowanym, ale też nie gwałtownym ruchem przyciągnął Szpiega do siebie i oparł mu czoło o ramię.

\- Przyszedłeś.- ziemal szepnął.

\- Zabij mnie.- westchnął Francuz.- Choć raz mnie zabij i miejmy to już za sobą. Wróćmy do normalności, _s'il te plaît._ 8

\- Nie.- wyższy mężczyzna otoczył go ramionami i przytrzymał mocno, jakby się bał, że mu gdzieś ucieknie.

\- Dlaczego?- westchnął.- Dlaczego nie możesz mnie po prostu potraktować jak przeciwnika?

\- Nie chcę.

Zamknął oczy. To było już ponad jego siły. Stał tuż przy najwspanialszym, najbardziej interesującym i pociągającym mężczyźnie na świecie i nie był w stanie dłużej walczyć z samym sobą. Zdrowy rozsądek skapitulował i w pośpiechu opuszczał pole bitwy. Chciał widzieć w tym człowieku wszystko to, czym pogardzał, jednak w rzeczywistości niczego takiego w nim nie było. Po prostu to sobie wmawiał, dla własnej wygody, jednak smutna prawda była taka, że jedynie oszukiwał sam siebie.

\- A czego chcesz?

\- Ciebie.

1Mój zabójco (tueur – rzeźnik, zabójca)

2Mój Boże!

3(…) dziobaku!

4Cholerny, przeklęty

5Istotnie...

6Coś w stylu „do cholery” (dosł. burdel)

7(…) tak

8(…) proszę


	9. RED Medyk

_Czyli dlaczego posiadanie kompasu i mapy nie jest przeciwwskazane podczas wieczornych przechadzek_

Był złym człowiekiem. Nie takim, który morduje ludzi na ulicach, kradnie i kłamie, nic podobnego. Był raczej z tych, którzy sprawiali wrażenie godnych zaufania, jednak w sercu nie mieli w sobie nic dobrego. Był lekarzem, którego pacjenci trafiali albo do głębokiego dołu na zapleczu jego kliniki, albo do kartoteki ofiar najdziwniejszych eksperymentów medycznych. Był towarzyszem, który, nie będąc w stanie sam zbyt wiele zrobić, podążał za innymi, pozwalając im przyjmować na siebie wszelkiego rodzaju obrażenia. Był człowiekiem, który w ostatniej chwili porzucił swoją ojczyznę i pojechał tam, gdzie wcale nie witano go z otwartymi ramionami. Był mężczyzną, który nie potrafił zatrzymać przy sobie jedynej kobiety, która była w stanie z nim wytrzymać i nie umiał się nawet tym przejąć. A co najgorsze, był jedyną osobą świadomą tego stanu rzeczy. Wszyscy w bazie traktowali go z uprzejmością i sympatią, na jaką niczym nie zasłużył. Jednak, choć wiedział, że nie powinien się cieszyć ofiarowanymi mu ciepłymi słowami i przyjaznymi gestami, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed przechowywaniem ich w pamięci jak najcenniejszych, skradzionych cichcem skarbów. Miał wystarczająco dużo silnej woli, żeby nie zagarniać dla siebie więcej, niż było mu ofiarowane, jednak w jednym przypadku było to niezwykle trudne.

\- _**Другой**_ _ **иностранец!**_ 1\- dokładnie takimi słowami został przywitany rok temu, kiedy stał przed drzwiami do bazy i zastanawiał się, jak się dostać do środka. Prawdopodobnie zdradziły go mamrotane po cichu przekleństwa w jego ojczystym języku.- _**Я очень рад, что встретил вас!**_ _ **Вы**_ _ **доктор?**_ 2

\- **Ja** , zgadza się.- usiłował sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć z dawnych lekcji języka rosyjskiego. Na szczęście powitania i nazwy zawodów były jednymi z najczęściej wałkowanych tematów, więc jakoś udało mu się zrozumieć stojącego przed nim olbrzyma.- A pan...?

\- Ja Specjalista od Ciężkiej Broni, _**или**_ 3 Heavy.- nieznajomy roześmiał się rubasznie i poklepał go po plecach, niemal przewracając go na ziemię.- _**Ну, давайте**_ 4, wejdźmy wreszcie do środka.

Od tamtej chwili, gdzie poszedł Heavy, tam podążał i on. Miał do siebie pretensje za to, że tak dobrze się czuje przy innej ludzkiej istocie i pozwala jej przebywać w swoim otoczeniu, jednak jakoś nie potrafił sobie tego odmówić. Doprawdy, był złym, samolubnym człowiekiem, jednak już nie miał siły tym walczyć. Jeśli znów wszystko źle się potoczy, po prostu spali za sobą wszelkie mosty i odejdzie, tak jak to zwykle czynił. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że będzie w stanie to zrobić.

 

Rok minął jak z bicza strzelił i dosyć szybko się zorientował, że nawet gdyby chciał gdziekolwiek uciec przed innymi i przed samym sobą, będzie to niesamowicie trudne. Naprawdę polubił pozostałych członków drużyny RED, nawet małomówny i nieco szalony Pyro był sympatyczną osobą, jeśli dało jej się szansę na pokazanie swojej lepszej strony. Jednak, co najgorsze, myśl o tym, że miałby tutaj zostawić Heavy'ego była mu tak wstrętna, iż było to niemal przerażające. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć co robił w spokojne, ciche popołudnia zanim tutaj przybył, , jednak, cokolwiek by to nie było, na pewno nie było to tak miłe, jak leżenie na kozetce w swoim gabinecie i czytanie książki, gdy Rosjanin siedział metr od niego i z trudnym do zinterpretowania spojrzeniem śledził fabułę słuchowiska radiowego. Ten dziwny olbrzym zaczął wypełniać mu swoją wcale nie małą sylwetką cały świat. Przy nim naprawdę chciało mu się choć odrobinę postarać i w bodaj minimalnym stopniu zasłużyć na szczęście, jakie go spotkało w osobie tak oddanego przyjaciela. Przestał ciąć swoich pacjentów dla rozrywki, starał się skupić na leczeniu ich, albo dokonywaniu odkryć w imię nauki oraz szybszego przywracania towarzyszy boju do zdrowia. No, może się nad nimi znęcał, jednak tylko czasem, kiedy naprawdę nie był w stanie wymyślić niczego innego, co by mogło go przybliżyć do przełomu w badaniach. Choć to było absolutnie wbrew jego profesji, nie siedział bezczynnie na placu boju czekając na rannych, razem z Heavym stanowili zaiste śmiertelny duet, jednak i bez niego potrafił sobie poradzić na tyle, by BLU musieli wzywać swojego lekarza. Choć początkowo nie myślał o tym barbarzyńskim kraju jak o swoim nowym domu, wreszcie poczuł się tu jak u siebie oraz starał się ciężko i uczciwie pracować na to, by móc tu pozostać. Może praktykowanie medycyny w szeregach korporacji RED nie było typowym zajęciem dla kogoś, kto mimo wszystko złożył przysięgę Hipokratesa, jednak, jak się okazało, zdecydowanie pasowało do jego charakteru. Jedyne, czego nie umiał naprawić, to umiejętność zatrzymywania przy sobie ludzi, na których naprawdę mu zależało. W tym temacie, skrewił na całej linii. Kompletnie i nieodwracalnie. Chciał obarczyć winą za to doktora z drużyny przeciwnej za opowiadanie bredni, chciał obciążyć odpowiedzialnością porywczość i prostolinijność Heavy'ego, którego nadopiekuńczość była podobnych rozmiarów, co jego muskuły. Ale tak naprawdę wiedział, że cała ta sytuacja to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina.

Najpierw był to tylko pocałunek w czoło, podobnie delikatny i święty jak te, które składała dokładnie w tym samym miejscu jego matka, gdy wychodził wczesnym rankiem do szkoły. Jednak mimo całej swej delikatności ten gest sprawił, że po raz kolejny w towarzystwie Heavy'ego musiał naprawdę panować nad swoim ciałem i zmusić drżące ręce, by nie chwyciły pochylonego nad nim mężczyzny. Jednak potem zdarzyło się coś, czego jednocześnie pragnął i się z całego serca obawiał. Ogromne dłonie Rosjanina nie pozwoliły mu uniknąć drugiego, bynajmniej nie tak niewinnego jak poprzedni pocałunku. Musiał zmobilizować całą swoją siłę woli, żeby się nie rozpłynąć i nie pozwolić się wziąć tu i teraz. Wiedział, że Heavy... Nie podziela jego spaczenia i nie jest nim zainteresowany jako potencjalnym obiektem romantycznych uczuć, co najwyżej stara się w sobie właściwy sposób podnieść go na duchu (inne do tej pory wybierane przez niego metody to wywieszanie Scouta za oknem, gdy zwiadowca narozrabiał w gabinecie, noszenie doktora na barana jak małe dziecko oraz pozwalanie drużynie BLU na robienie sobie tarczy strzelniczej z jego wnętrzności, więc ta teoria wcale nie była aż tak absurdalna, jak by można było podejrzewać w pierwszej chwili). Gdy jednak zamknął za Rosjaninem drzwi, poczuł, że właśnie stracił go na zawsze i bezpowrotnie. Że, cokolwiek by między nimi do tej pory nie było, właśnie zostało doszczętnie zniszczone, bez szans na rekonwalescencję. I po raz pierwszy nie mógł nigdzie uciec i po prostu _musiał_ się uporać z tym, co zrobił. Problem polegał na tym, że kompletnie nie wiedział, jak.

Nie mając, co ze sobą zrobić, postanowił po raz pierwszy od swojego przybycia tutaj opuścić bazę. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał potrzeby plątania się po okolicy, zwłaszcza, że znajdowali się dosłownie pośrodku niczego i nie miał pojęcia, co niby mógłby tutaj oglądać, tym razem jednak postanowił zaryzykować. Miał nadzieję, że gdy się przejdzie, poczuje się nieco lepiej i będzie miał jakiś pomysł, co zrobić z bałaganem, którego był przyczyną. Gdyby tylko nie pozwolił sobie na nawiązanie tak bliskich stosunków z Heavym, ta sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca, więc, siłą rzeczy, to on był za nią w pełni odpowiedzialny.

Dosyć szybko przekonał się o dwóch rzeczach. Po pierwsze, bez względu na to, ile by o tym wszystkim nie myślał i tak nie dojdzie do żadnych sensownych wniosków, bowiem nie dość, że nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, to nawet nie miał pojęcia, jak inni ludzie postępowali w takich przypadkach. Po drugie, jego orientacja w terenie, który, jak okiem sięgnąć, składał się ze spalonej słońcem pustyni oraz pochodzących od tego samego producenta kamieni, była zerowa. Nie miał pojęcia, jak mu się udało zgubić bazę, a zważywszy na jej rozmiary był to prawdziwy wyczyn, w dodatku miał wrażenie, że bez względu na to, w którą stronę by nie poszedł, wciąż trafia na tę samą skałę.

\- **Scheiße!** 5\- kopnął najbliższy kamień i posłał go na dno niewielkiej jamy.

\- Co ty tu robisz?- usłyszał gdzieś spomiędzy skał chłopięcy, dziwnie znajomy głos.

\- **Wer du bist?** 6\- rozejrzał się uważnie.- **Wo zur Hölle bist du?** 7

\- Um... **Ich bin ein Scout...** 8\- chłopak miał fatalny akcent ale za to dobre chęci.- **Ich bin über euch.** 9 W sensie, tutaj.

Rzeczywiście, na skale nad jego głową majaczyła w cieniu skały smukła sylwetka zwiadowcy BLU. Chłopak przyglądał mu się z pewnym zainteresowaniem, ale też bez strachu. Nie trzymał w ręku broni i poza swoim zwyczajowym kijem żadnej przy sobie nie miał, przynajmniej nie w widocznym miejscu.

\- Nie zabijesz mnie, jeśli zejdę na dół?- biegacz spytał niepewnie.- Nie jesteśmy na misji i w dodatku jesteśmy na neutralnym terenie, więc wiesz, nie ma sensu się spinać.

\- **Abgemacht.** 10\- kiwnął głową.

Scout z gracją kozicy zeskoczył po skałach na dół i stanął przy Medyku, mierząc go nieco zaskoczonym, ale w głównej mierze zaintrygowanym spojrzeniem. Dziwne, nie wyglądał na chorego umysłowo, jak sugerował jego zadziwiający entuzjazm w stosunku do inwazyjnych badań medycznych, jednak cóż, przecież nie od razu takie rzeczy można zauważyć.

\- Zgubiłeś się, prawda?- Chłopak zagadnął w końcu.

\- Nie.- Odparł z godnością.- Jedynie vyszedłem na spacer i nie viem, którędy dokładnie mam vrócić.

\- Aha. A jaka jest różnica, tak dokładnie?

\- Taka, że gubią się ludzie głupi i nierozvażni, czyli tacy, którzy vychodzą v teren bez przygotovania w postaci kompasu i mapy. Ja natomiast jestem jedynie nieco skołovany v zviązku z nievielką ilością punktóv orientacyjnych.

\- Ta... Jasne...- zwiadowca poprawił czapkę i podrapał się po nosie.- Odprowadzić cię do bazy?

\- Gdybyś był tak miły.- westchnął zrezygnowany. W końcu, co miał do stracenia?

\- Ok, to chodź... Nie, biegniemy!- młody złapał go za rękaw fartucha i pociągnął.- Gazu, gazu, gazu!

\- Czemu tak bardzo się spieszymy?- zapytał, starając się i złapać oddech, i dotrzymać kroku stworzonemu do pędu zwiadowcy.

\- Na dnie tamtej jamy spały kojoty, obudziłeś je kamieniem.- chłopak pomógł mu wdrapać się na skałę.- Jeden to nie problem, ale wataha to trochę za dużo na nas dwóch.

\- Rozumiem, że teraz uciekamy do bazy RED?

\- Nie, uciekamy przed nimi, a jak już skończymy, zastanowimy się, w którą stronę należy pójść. Jasne?

Zawiadowca wyglądał na naprawdę zdenerwowanego, dlatego też Medyk na wszelki wypadek postanowił się mu podporządkować. Całe dzieciństwo spędził w dużym mieście i o przyrodzie miał dosyć marne pojęcie, raczej traktował ją jako coś, co malarze z masochistycznym zapałem odwzorowywali na landszaftach, w związku z czym nie uważał się za osobę posiadającą wystarczające kwalifikacje na przywódcę w zaistniałej sytuacji. Dlatego też nie protestował, gdy skakali po chwiejnych skałach i ostatecznie wleźli na jedyne w promieniu wielu mil drzewo, które czekając na deszcz najwyraźniej uschło z nudów. Ledwie zdążyli wejść na jedną z niższych gałęzi, zza skał wypadło wspomniane stado kojotów, które zaczęły wściekle ujadać.

\- O bracie, wdepnęliśmy.- jęknął zwiadowca i przesunął się nieco wyżej.- Utknęliśmy tu na dobre. A przynajmniej dopóki im się nie znudzi.

\- **Ei der Daus!** 11

\- No dokładnie.

\- Czemu nas tak zaciekle gonią?!

\- A bo ja wiem.- chłopak wzruszył ramionami.- Albo są naprawdę głodne i zdesperowane, albo jedna z samic ma małe, albo jedno i drugie.

\- Nie pocieszyłeś mnie.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że miałem. Następnym razem uprzedź, OK?

Niestety, godziny mijały, słońce już dawno zaszło, a rozwścieczone kojoty nadal krążyły pod drzewem, czekając, aż któryś z nich zlezie albo spadnie. Medyk robił się powoli zmęczony i głodny, w dodatku mięśnie przypominały mu, że nie ma już dwudziestu lat, w związku z czym mógłby się nie wydurniać i nie udawać siedzącej na gałęzi wrony. Chciał rzucić czymś w dręczące ich bestie, jednak Scout zasugerował, że zamiast je przepłoszyć, jedynie jeszcze bardziej je zdenerwuje, więc ograniczył się jedynie do patrzenia na nie z pogardą.

\- To co tak właściwie tam robiłeś?- zwiadowca poruszył się na swojej gałęzi.

\- Nievażne.- wzruszył ramionami.- Miałem nadzieję, że coś sensownego mi przyjdzie do głovy v zviązku z jedną spravą, ale jak się okazało, były to złudne nadzieje. A ty?

\- Biegałem. Tak, dla sportu. No i jak się zmęczę to mi się mniej chce... Ekhm, robić różne głupoty.

\- Hm.- mruknął.- A nie lepiej by było biegać... V tovarzystwie?

\- Nie, raczej... Znaczy... No, osoba, z którą chciałbym pobiegać raczej nie jest zainteresowana takimi aktywnościami.- był przekonany, że biegacz się rumieni.- Więc niestety, muszę biegać sam. Przepraszam, czy my właśnie w bardzo dziwny sposób rozmawiamy o moim życiu prywatnym, czy o sporcie, bo nie jestem pewien?

\- Oba tematy są lepsze niż myślenie o tych miłych gentlemanach na dole.

Nie miał serca mu mówić, że rozmowę z nim traktuje jako możliwość zdobycia dodatkowych danych na temat osobliwego przypadku medycznego, jakim BLU Scout niewątpliwie był. Materiały zebrane przez Medyka niebieskich zawierały w sobie mnóstwo informacji poza tymi dotyczącymi pożycia zwiadowcy, więc, kto wie, może tutaj tkwi klucz do rozwiązania zagadki?

\- Ej, nie ma, nie ma, teraz twoja kolej. Ty z kimś biegasz?

\- Chciałbym, ale to nie jest dobry pomysł.- doktor wzruszył ramionami.- Zavsze gdzieś po drodze się okazuje, że ja i druga osoba biegniemy v przecivnych kierunkach, vięc już navet nie próbuję.

\- Trochę smutne.- młody kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową.- Ale cóż, trzeba cierpieć.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli?

\- No... Ta osoba, z którą chciałbym... Pobiegać... Jest raczej skoncentrowana na swoich obowiązkach, więc, nawet jeśli to bolesne, staram się być częścią jej pracy.

W tym momencie w głowie Medyka poznane tego ranka fakty połączyły się w jedną całość i nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać. Na wszelki wypadek nie zrobił ani jednego ani drugiego, żeby nie spaść z gałęzi, jednak nie był w stanie przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego.

\- Napravdę? Ze vszystkich ludzi na śviecie najbardziej podoba ci się ten sadysta? Co jest z tobą nie tak?

\- Hej, ja przynajmniej próbuję się jakoś do niego zbliżyć. Ty zaś jedynie robisz do waszego Heavy'ego maślane oczy, łazisz za nim i wmawiasz sobie, że nie ma sensu próbować i ostatecznie nic nie robisz.

\- Nigdy nie móviłem, że cokolwiek do niego...

\- Naprawdę, nie było to konieczne. Człowieku, trzeba nie mieć oczu, żeby tego nie zauważyć.- Scout popatrzył na niego jak na dziecko, które mając ślady lukru na twarzy zarzeka się, że nie tykało pozostawionego na wierzchu ciasta.

\- Och, rozumiem, że jako specjalista v tej materii, viesz lepiej, co povinienem zrobić?- skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Zdecydowanie nie lubił być pouczany a już tym bardziej przez kogoś, kto do niedawna jeszcze nie potrzebował żyletki.

\- Wiesz, jeśli go lubisz, to bez względu na to, czy razem będziecie biegać, czy tylko posiedzicie na ławce dobrze jest zrobić dla niego coś miłego, coś, co mu sprawia przyjemność i jest związane z jego pasją.

\- Problem polega na tym, że jego ulubionym zajęciem jest spravianie mi radości v najdziwniejsze sposoby.- sarknął.

\- Więc mu pozwól. W końcu to dorosły facet i raczej nie masochista, więc spróbuj mu trochę zaufać.- zwiadowca przysunął się do niego.- Wiesz, jeśli nie jesteś w stanie zawierzyć drugiej osobie w takiej sprawie, nic dziwnego, że po jakimś czasie wasze drogi się rozchodzą.

\- To raczej sobie nie ufam.- westchnął doktor.- Nie chcę vykorzystywać jego dobroci do vłasnych celów a viem, że jestem v stanie to zrobić.

\- Stary, zbyt surowo siebie oceniasz.- chłopak popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Sam fakt, że aby go przed sobą chronić rezygnujesz z czegokolwiek już chyba o czymś świadczy, nie? Znaczy, jest to jasny dowód, że jesteś bardziej szurnięty ode mnie, jednak też nie pomylę się zbytnio, twierdząc, że bardzo o niego dbasz i naprawdę ci na nim zależy.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak się z tobą kłócić.- westchnął.- Chyba jesteś v stanie każdego przegadać.

\- Hej, jak się wychowujesz z siedmioma starszymi braćmi szybko uczysz się trzech rzeczy: jak się bić, jak szybko biegać, ALE NIE W TYM SENSIE, NA MIŁOŚĆ BOSKĄ, i jak zagadać każdego na śmierć.

Kojoty krążyły pod drzewem do świtu, nie pozwalając im ani zejść, ani też zasnąć. W końcu jednak postanowiły poświęcić swój czas jakimś bardziej konstruktywnym zajęciom i, gdy słońce zaczęło wychodzić zza horyzontu, wreszcie pobiegły w swoją stronę. Obaj najemnicy byli wykończeni, głodni, zmarznięci i dosłownie wszystkie mięśnie mieli zesztywniałe. Scout, ze względu na swój młody wiek oraz dużo lepszą kondycję fizyczną, jako pierwszy był w stanie zbornie się poruszać, jednak uprzejmie poczekał na Medyka, żeby zgodnie ze złożoną obietnicą odprowadzić go do bazy RED. Lekarz podążył za nim w milczeniu, nie mając siły na jakąkolwiek rozmowę i był wdzięczny zwiadowcy za to, że ten też się nie odzywa. Dopiero, gdy wyszli spomiędzy skał i przed nimi ukazała się kwatera czerwonych, chłopak popatrzył na niego poważnym wzrokiem.

\- Ale jakby co... Nie było tej rozmowy, OK?

\- Nikt się niczego ode mnie nie dovie, jeśli ty róvnież dochowasz sekretu.- Wyprostował się z godnością.

\- Umowa stoi. Ale wiesz... Może jednak spróbuj z nim pobiegać? Co gorszego od nocy na drzewie w towarzystwie moim i kojotów może cię spotkać w tak krótkim odstępie czasu? Nikt nie ma aż takiego niefarta, więc jeśli spróbujesz, musi się udać.

\- Interesujące podejście.- westchnął lekarz.- Nie viem, zastanovię się. Viesz, ty też povinieneś swojemu zaproponovać bieganie. Jeśli zbyt długo będziecie razem siedzieć, nigdy mu to nie przyjdzie do głovy.

\- No, taki jest mój długofalowy plan.- zaśmiał się z młodzieńczym urokiem.- W końcu go zapytam.

\- V takim razie povodzenia.

\- Nawzajem.- Scout poklepał go po ramieniu.- Trzymaj się, doktorku!

Odprowadziwszy chłopaka wzrokiem aż do skał, spomiędzy których wyszli, westchnął i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Ta przygoda była tak irracjonalna, że aż trudno mu było uwierzyć, iż rzeczywiście miała miejsce. Kręcąc głową ruszył w stronę bazy, zastanawiając się, czy ktokolwiek zauważył jego nieobecność.

1Inny obcokrajowiec!

2Bardzo się cieszę, że pana spotkałem. Pan jest lekarzem?

3(…) czyli, albo

4Nieprzetłumaczalne na język polski (przynajmniej przy mojej znajomości rosyjskiego). Coś w stylu „come on” lub „let's”, zachęta do podjęcia działania.

5Cholera!

6Kim jesteś?

7Gdzie ty kurwa jesteś?

8Jestem Scout (Jestem zwiadowcą)

9Jestem nad tobą.

10Dobrze (też: Umowa stoi).

11Do diabła! (Do kaduka!)


	10. BLU Szpieg

_Czyli dlaczego ambicja/obsesja utrudnia funkcjonowanie_

Wiedział, że któregoś zdoła dopaść tego irytującego dzieciaka. Był w stanie przebrać się za każdego i nie było jeszcze takiego przeciwnika, którego by mu się nie udało zajść od tyłu, po czym wykończyć precyzyjnym ciosem w plecy. Każdy z drużyny RED choć raz poczuł między łopatkami jego ostrze, z jednym tylko wyjątkiem – Scout nadal był poza jego zasięgiem. Bardzo rzadko stawał w miejscu, przez co trudno się było się do niego podkraść. Jedynie inny zwiadowca byłby zdolny dotrzymać mu kroku, jednak na pewno nie Szpieg. Mimo to agent postanowił, że wreszcie nadejdzie dzień, w którym zajdzie tego irytującego szczyla od tyłu i nie pozwoli mu się wywinąć. Jak już zostało wspomniane, ganianie za nim po polu bitwy nie miało większego sensu, z równym powodzeniem mógł szukać wiatru w polu – potrzebował albo dopracowanego we wszystkich detalach planu, albo farta. Problem polegał na tym, że ani nie był w stanie wymyślić sensownego modus operandi, ani też jakoś szczęście nie chciało się do niego uśmiechnąć w tym względzie. Jednak na pewno nie zamierzał się poddawać, co to, to nie. Tego wymagały jego honor, reputacja oraz profesjonalizm.

X X X

Był to jeden z tych upierdliwych dni, gdy usiłowali dopchnąć wózek z bombą do lokalnej siedziby RED. Osobiście uważał, że nie ma to większego sensu – nawet, gdy im się to udawało, wraża korporacja dosyć szybko odbudowywała bazę. Była to syzyfowa praca, jednak jako profesjonalista nie zamierzał porzucać powierzonego mu zadania tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że brakowało mu logiki. Skoro się go już podjął, jego obowiązkiem było doprowadzenie sprawy do końca. Dlatego też po raz kolejny w przebraniu Żołnierza RED dotarł do bazy wroga, by osłabić ich linię obrony. Już miał sabotować jedną z wieżyczek, gdy z korytarza prowadzącego do Respawn Roomu wypadł na niego Scout.

\- Widać ich?- spytał zwiadowca patrząc na niego z niepokojem.- Byli już blisko.

Nie zdając sobie sprawy z czyhającego na niego niebezpieczeństwa, chłopak obrócił się do przebranego wroga plecami i wpatrywał się w wejście do bazy, nie wiedząc, czy jest jeszcze sens tam biec, czy wróg właśnie puka do bram. Idealna, po prostu idealna okazja.

\- Lepiej sprawdzę.- zdecydował, zanim Szpieg uniósł rękę.

\- Czekaj.- chwycił go za ramię.- Dawno cię nikt nie trafił?

\- No tak, pójdę dookoła.- młody palnął się dłonią w czoło.- Dzięki, już mnie nie ma.

To było... Zaskakujące. Owszem, _obserwował_ Scouta od dłuższego czasu, jednak nigdy mu się nie _przyglądał._ Traktował go po prosu jako ruchliwego szczeniaka, ale teraz, gdy po raz pierwszy był tak blisko niego, zrozumiał, że nie ma do czynienia z dzieckiem, tylko młodym mężczyzną. Jego mięśnie były może mikre, ale nadawały jego sylwetce sportową, pełną zwinności linię, zaś jego twarz, choć miała ostre rysy i rzadko wymagała golenia, już nie nosiła na sobie śladów wieku nastoletniego. Bystre, inteligentne oczy badawczo i nieco nieufnie przyglądały się otoczeniu, jakby wszystko mogło stanowić potencjalne zagrożenie i tym samym stać się obiektem szybkiego ataku. Tego młodzieńca wychowała ulica i, trzeba przyznać, dobrze się sprawiła.

Agent był tak zdezorientowany swoim nagłym odkryciem, że aż niemal zapomniał, po co tu w ogóle przyszedł. Korzystając z pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji unieszkodliwił prześliczną wieżyczkę Inżyniera, po czym popędził do swojej drużyny, starając się po drodze wykończyć tylu czerwonych, ilu tylko zdołał. Był niemal wściekły, gdy po raz kolejny zakładał przebranie i usłyszał za sobą szelest kroków oraz świst kija baseballowego.

\- BUM, skarbie!- Krzyknął RED Scout i pognał dalej, trudno powiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie.

\- I powiadasz, że wykończył cię ich zwiadowca?- Snajper uniósł jedną brew, po czym podał mu zapalniczkę.

\- Mało mnie szlag nie trafił.- krzywiąc się zapalił cygaretkę i z lubością się zaciągnął.

\- Przecież trafił.

\- Przymknij się.

Lubił spędzać czas ze Snajperem. Obaj byli specjalistami od cichego zabijania ludzi, różnica polegała na tym, że jeden z nich preferował działanie z dystansu, drugi zaś wolał dreszcz emocji związany z obcowaniem ze swoją ofiarą. Mieli jasno sprecyzowane zasady i standardy, dlatego też szanowali się tak, jak jeden zawodowiec szanuje drugiego. Dość szybko nawiązali nić porozumienia i w przypływie dobrego humoru można ich było nazwać kumplami. Bardzo dobrego humoru.

\- Wiesz, każdemu się może zdarzyć.- Australijczyk wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mnie się nie zdarza! _Je suis un p_ _r_ _ofessionnel!_ 1\- obruszył się i poprawił kominiarkę.

\- Skoro się przy tym upierasz.- Snajper przewrócił oczami.- Ale po mojemu, to po prostu przypadek i tyle. Nie miał szans się jornąć, żeś się na niego zasadzał.

\- Przyjmijmy, że masz rację.- westchnął as wywiadu i wypuścił z ust obłoczek dymu.- Teraz pozostaje mi tylko jedno.

\- Aż ciekaw jestem, co to niby takiego jest.

\- Zemsta, _mon ami_.- agent uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

\- Masz zrytą banię, wiesz o tym?

Może i tak. Może i faktycznie, traktowanie tego incydentu jak osobistej obrazy było irracjonalne i zdecydowanie nie tak powinien zachowywać się prawdziwy profesjonalista, jednak to było coś więcej niż jedynie zajście między nimi. To był kolejny etap jego polowania na tego młodziaka, jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego powinien mu wbić nóż w plecy i wreszcie zaznać spokoju z powodu dobrze wykonanego obowiązku. Nie pozwoli, żeby cokolwiek stanęło mu na drodze, co to, to nie.

X X X

Miało pójść jak z płatka. W przebraniu Żołnierza zakradł się na tyły wroga, by zaczaić się na biegnącego w stronę wózka z bombą Scouta. Im później doniesie swoim towarzyszom o pozycjach wieżyczek ich Inżyniera, tym lepiej. Dlatego też czekał cierpliwie, aż młody człowiek zbliży się do jego pozycji i chwycił go za ramię.

\- Gdzie lecisz, baranie!- osadził go w miejscu i potrząsnął nim.- Tam jest ich Pyro.

\- Szlag!- biegacz skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem i roztarł ramię.- Trudno, pójdę bokiem. Idziesz? Przyda mi się ogień zaporowy.

\- Jasne.- z uśmiechem puścił go przodem i obaj weszli do wąskiego tunelu.

Scout poruszał się z prawdziwie kocią gracją. Był szybki, gibki i nie wykonywał żadnego niepotrzebnego ruchu, co mogło dziwić, zważywszy na fakt, jak bardzo wydawał się być rozbiegany. Było to bardzo, ale to bardzo mylne wrażenie – w rzeczywistości całą swoja uwagę skupiał na tym, co robi. Z irytująco ruchliwej ofiary zaczynał się przeobrażać w prawdziwie interesującego przeciwnika. Jednak nie na długo. Już za chwilę agent dopełni dzieła i będzie mógł zapomnieć o istnieniu tego młodzieńca.

\- Jasna cholera...- usłyszał jęk chłopaka i w tym momencie obaj zostali odrzuceni do tyłu podmuchem potężnej eksplozji.- Przeklęty Demo...

Przeklęty, w istocie. Dzięki jego idiotycznym granatom nie dość, że nie udało mu się wyeliminować celu, to jeszcze robił mu za materac amortyzujący upadek. Po prostu pięknie. Wcale nie miał chęci leżeć jak worek kartofli pod zwiadowcą, który z jakiegoś powodu zamiast wstać i ruszyć dalej, wił się jak piskorz uciskając pewne partie ciała Szpiega, które zwykle nie były dotykane przez nikogo w godzinach pracy.

\- Złaź ze mnie larwo!- warknął, starając się go z siebie zepchnąć.

\- Mam złamana kostkę.- młodzieniec nieco się obrócił i zwlókł się z leżącego pod nim mężczyzny.- Muszę poszukać apteczki albo poczekać na Medyka.

Idealnie. Unieruchomiony i bezbronny. Cóż za doskonała ofiara, doprawdy. Los mu wreszcie zaczął sprzyjać. Ucieszony tym faktem agent wyjął nóż i przygotował się do ciosu, jednak w tym momencie Scout zaczął wstawać.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz?- popatrzył na niego z niesmakiem.

\- Ta hiena pewnie gdzieś tu grasuje, nie dam mu się ot tak wykończyć.- przytrzymując się ściany zaczął kuśtykać w stronę zawalonego fragmentu korytarza, po czym opadł na ziemię między wózkami wypełnionymi gruzem.- Istnieje szansa, że tu mnie Szpieg BLU nie zajdzie od tyłu.

Hiena? Doprawdy, to był cios poniżej pasa. Ale owszem, gdyby go teraz zabił, byłby niczym więcej jak zwykłym padlinożercą, rzeźnikiem dobijającym ofiarę tępym tasakiem. Miał się za kogoś lepszego i nie zamierzał staczać się tylko dlatego, że nadarzyła mu się stosowna okazja. Jeśli ma zabić Scouta, zrobi to tak, by móc być z siebie potem dumnym.

\- Idę na przód, łamago.- poprawił zaimprowizowaną wyrzutnię rakiet.- Nie daj się odstrzelić tym tępakom z BLU.

I po prostu poszedł. Zostawił go tam. Oparł się (wprawdzie z trudem, ale jednak) największej z pokus i pozwolił mu żyć. Powinien być zadowolony, jednak nie był, głównie dlatego, że jego ciało zapomniało, iż jest w pracy i raz dotknięte, pragnęło na sobie więcej ciepła, więcej ruchu długich, nieco kościstych kończyn, giętkości pełnego gracji młodego mężczyzny, który patrzył na niego z taką ufnością... Nie, nie na niego. Na swojego dowódcę. Musiał o tym pamiętać. To nie dla niego były te uśmiechy, przyjazne gesty i zadziorne spojrzenia młodzieńca na wojnie. Ale jednak z jakiegoś powodu uważał je za swoją własność i źle się czuł z myślą, że Żołnierz RED mógłby je sobie z całą stanowczością przywłaszczyć.

Te myśli były dla niego tak szokujące, że niemal nie zauważył, iż dla odmiany udało im się dopchać wózek do bazy RED. Zwycięstwo i świętowanie go niemal mu umknęły, kompletnie się nimi nie przejmował. W chwili obecnej to nie drużyna przeciwna była jego największym wrogiem, tylko jego ciało i umysł. To było idiotyczne. To było chore. I, co najgorsze, to było kompletnie nieprofesjonalne. Pragnąć swojego celu? Nonsens! _C'est impossible!_ 2 O nie, zdecydowanie nie mógł pozwolić sobie na takie odchyły od zawodowej rutyny. Musiał coś z tym zrobić, tylko co? Zwykle w takich wypadkach wystarczyło unikać problematycznej osoby i sprawa była załatwiona, ale jak niby unikać kogoś, kogo chce się zabić? Nie jest w końcu Snajperem, wcześniej czy później musi do niego podejść.

Wtedy też w jego umyśle zakiełkował szatański i, och jakże stereotypowo francuski plan. Uwiedzie Scouta REDów i zdobytą w ten sposób przewagę wykorzysta, by wreszcie osiągnąć swój cel. W przeszłości, gdy jeszcze pracował dla wywiadu, wielokrotnie najpierw oczarowywał swoje ofiary a potem je zabijał, czekając, aż ciesząc się fałszywym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa odsłonią się i będzie mógł zadać im cios. To nie będzie atak na rannego chłopaka, który miał zły dzień. Nie, to będzie przepyszna, rozkoszna gra, której zasady miał w małym palcu i potrafił je naginać na wszelkie istniejące sposoby. Pozwoli biednemu młodzieńcowi uwierzyć, że w jego obecności nic mu nie grozi, sprawi, że ufny i całkowicie bezbronny padnie mu w ramiona i wtedy agent będzie mógł wreszcie się z nim rozprawić. Już nie mógł się doczekać realizacji tego planu.

\- Ale ty wiesz, że jesteś chory?- Snajper popatrzył na niego krytycznym wzrokiem, gdy mu przedstawił swoja strategię.- To chyba u was zboczenie zawodowe.

\- Co niby takiego?

\- Traktujecie swoja pracę jak rozrywkę.- wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jacy „wy”?- Francuz uniósł jedną brew.

\- No... Szpiedzy, naturalnie.

\- Wiesz, jeśli jest się w czymś dobrym, zwykle czerpie się z tego satysfakcję, nie ma w tym nic dziwnego.- zapalił cygaretkę i podał towarzyszowi zapalniczkę.- Dziwi mnie, że ty tak nie masz, _mon ami_. 3

\- Ja jestem normalny.- powiedział asasyn grobowym głosem.- I nie zamierzam uwodzić kogoś z obozu wroga.

\- Zrobię to po to, by go zabić.- ze zniecierpliwieniem przewrócił oczami.- _Ce n'est pas un affai_ _r_ _e._ 4 To podstępna pułapka!

\- Skoro się musisz przy tym upierać.- Snajper wzruszył ramionami.- Po mojemu po prostu cię pokręciło, bo go nie umiesz dogonić i upatrujesz w tym czegoś więcej, niż zwykłej zależności między waszymi umiejętnościami. Nasz Scout też raczej nie ginie z ręki ichniejszego Szpiega i nie podejrzewam, by ktokolwiek robił z tego aferę.

Na dłuższą chwilę obaj pogrążyli się w rozmyślaniach i w milczeniu wpatrywali się w ognisko. Agent był w stu procentach pewien, że nie podchodzi do sprawy osobiście. To nie była żadna chora obsesja, tylko próba ratowania opinii zawodowca i profesjonalisty. Był w stanie zabić każdego i jego obowiązkiem było udowodnienie tego. Byłby tak samo nieustępliwy i podstępny w przypadku każdej ofiary z obozu RED i fakt, że chodziło akurat o tego młodzieńca, nie miał najmniejszego znaczenia. Był po prostu punktem do skreślenia na liście jego zadań, niczym więcej. Wyeliminowanie go, jakkolwiek satysfakcjonujące i przyjemne, nie było żadną zabawą, tylko poważną sprawą. Owszem, niewątpliwie co nieco na tym skorzysta, w końcu zamierzał młodego uwieść, jednak nadal nie było to nic osobistego. Traktował swoją pracę serio i tak też było tym razem.

Nieco zastanawiało go, co wzburzyło Snajpera na tyle, że aż skrzyżował ręce na piersi i z ponurą determinacją opróżniał w milczeniu butelkę piwa. Nie, żeby był to zbyt radosny kompan, nic podobnego, jednak gdy się go trochę poznało, było się w stanie stwierdzić, że część grymasów jest naturalnym wyrazem jego twarzy (Panie, zmiłuj się nad ludem Australii) a część rzeczywiście wyraża negatywne emocje, jak na przykład w tej chwili. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu pytać, przynajmniej jeśli chciał zachować ciągłość tkanek, jednak było to... Interesujące. Rzadko się zdarzało, by coś było w stanie wyprowadzić tego stoickiego człowieka z równowagi, jak na razie spotkał się tylko z dwoma zjawiskami zdolnymi to uczynić, a mianowicie: rozmowy telefoniczne z ojcem oraz awaria karabinu. Teraz doszło do tego coś trzeciego. Ciekaw był niezmiernie, co to takiego może być, jednak wyszedł z założenia, że będzie zabawniej, jeśli Snajper jeszcze przez jakiś czas się przemaceruje w swoim niezadowoleniu i w końcu sam powie, co mu leży na wątrobie. Co tu dużo mówić, Szpieg BLU, zgodnie z obiegową opinią, miał jednak w sobie coś z sadysty i niezmiernie go bawiło, gdy inni cierpią na własne życzenie.

X X X

Skoro nie zamierzał zabijać Scouta na polu bitwy, nie musiał za nim ganiać i mógł się skoncentrować na swoich zwyczajowych zadaniach w takich przypadkach, dzięki czemu jego praca stała się o wiele łatwiejsza i mniej stresująca. Była to niezmiernie miła odmiana i dosyć szybko poprawił mu się humor. Dzięki zmianie strategii w stosunku do zwiadowcy RED mógł go spokojnie obserwować z daleka bez wewnętrznego imperatywu wykończenia go przy pierwszej okazji. W przerwach między sabotowaniem wieżyczek oraz dźganiem wszystkich w plecy spokojnie opierał się o ścianę jednego z budynków, wyciągał papierośnicę i obserwował biegającego wszędzie młodzieńca w czerwonym podkoszulku. Wprawdzie parę razy Snajper z jego drużyny rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie, jednak nie zamierzał się tym przejmować zbytnio. W końcu doskonale wiedział, co robi.

Po czterech dniach spokojnych podchodów akcja nieco się zagęściła. Czerwoni po raz kolejny bronili swoją odbudowaną w rekordowym tempie bazę i mieli mnóstwo czasu na dobijanie pokonanych przeciwników. Był niestety pozbawiony swojego przebrania, bowiem ten australijski dowcipniś rzucił w niego słoikiem z uryną, co na jakiś czas czyniło go łatwym celem. Na swoje szczęście nadal potrafił się skradać i miał nadzieję oddalić się niezauważony z miejsca zdarzenia. Niestety, nie było mu to dane, bowiem drogę zastąpił mu RED Scout, wywijający jak zwykle swoim ukochanym kijem do amerykańskiego palanta.

\- Mam cię.- młodziak uśmiechnął się złośliwie i ruszył w jego stronę.

Powoli podniósł ręce do góry na znak kapitulacji i spokojnie czekał aż chłopak się do niego zbliży. Wiedział, że refleks zwiadowcy nie pozwoli mu na sięgniecie po pistolet, jednak zawsze mógł mieć nadzieję na przewagę w bezpośrednim zwarciu.

\- Nie no, to nie fair.- chłopak zatrzymał się i oparł kij o ziemię.- Nie będę atakował kogoś, kto się poddał, wyciągaj broń.

\- _Vous êtes un v_ _r_ _ai chevalie_ _r_ _, mon petit éclai_ _r_ _eu_ _r_ _..._ 5\- uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Cóż za urocza naiwność, sądzić, że człowiek z rękami uniesionymi nad głowę może być bezbronny.

\- Co tym tam szwargoczesz?- biegacz przekrzywił głowę, zastanawiając się, o co może chodzić.

\- Och nic takiego, po prostu jesteś niezwykle szlachetny, nie atakując mnie teraz.- dalej trzymając ręce w górze zrobił krok w jego stronę, co natychmiast zaalarmowało Scouta i zmotywowało go do uniesienia kija.- Czego się obawiasz? Wszak się poddałem.

\- No niby tak...- chłopak przygryzł dolną wargę i na chwilę spuścił wzrok.- Ale nadal ci nie ufam, więc stój, gdzie kurwa stoisz.

\- A jak mnie zamierzasz zatrzymać?- zrobił jeszcze jeden krok, co zaowocowało tym, że kij zatrzymał się dosłownie dwa centymetry przed jego twarzą.

\- Nie drażnij się ze mną!

To był jeden płynny ruch, który jego ciało miało tak dobrze opanowany, że traktowało go jako coś równie naturalnego, co oddychanie. Lewą dłonią błyskawicznie chwycił koniec kija, wyrwał go Scoutowi i odrzucił na bok, prawą zaś złapał zwiadowcę za nadgarstek i wykręcił mu rękę. Następnie naparł na niego całym ciężarem ciała i przygwoździł go do ściany, uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek manewr prowadzący do oswobodzenia się z żelaznego uścisku.

\- Nigdy bym nie śmiał się z tobą drażnić.- uśmiechnął się podle.

\- Ty draniu!- zwiadowca usiłował się wyrwać, jednak z oczywistych względów mu się to nie udało.- Ty dwulicowa gadzino!

\- Ciii, _mon petit gue_ _rr_ _ie_ _r_ _._ 6\- jeszcze mocniej go przycisnął do ściany i szepnął mu do ucha.- Chyba nie chcesz, żeby twoja drużyna cię tak zobaczyła, hm?

Najwyraźniej nie chciał, bowiem natychmiast ucichł i przestał się szarpać. Zrozumiał, że moment jego oswobodzenia zależy od humoru Szpiega, w związku z czym nie ma sensu go denerwować. To było bardzo mądre ze strony tego młodego człowieka, jednak też bardzo niekorzystne dla jego napastnika. W tej grze to on zamierzał rozdawać karty i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, by jego przeciwnik czymkolwiek zasługiwał na jego podziw. Tym niemniej musiał przyznać, że kontakt fizyczny z tym chłopcem był... Przyjemny. Jego wąska, smukła sylwetka była wręcz stworzona, by ją trzymać w ramionach i cieszyć się płynnymi ruchami mięśni pod opaloną skórą. Jeszcze przez chwilę trwał w tej pozycji, po czym nieco rozluźnił chwyt. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na opuszczenie bazy RED i, niestety, musiał zakończyć to _rendez-vous_. 7

\- Do następnego razu.- precyzyjnym ciosem ogłuszył biegacza i ostrożnie położył go na podłodze.- Wkrótce znów się spotkamy.

Udało mu się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. W ciągu następnych kilku potyczek zwiadowca był wyraźnie nieco bardziej rozkojarzony niż zwykle i zdecydowanie nieufnie podchodził do wszystkich, którzy wydawali się zachowywać jak wrogi Szpieg. Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Teraz powinien go _rozwścieczyć_. Musiał zrobić coś, co sprawi, że młody Scout będzie zły, nie będzie mógł się na niczym skupić i wciąż będzie wracał myślami do swojego nowego nemezis. Dlatego też przy następnej okazji przebrał się za nikogo innego jak tylko zwiadowcę REDów. Było to o tyle korzystne, że dzięki temu drużyna przeciwna wciąż dostawała sprzeczne raporty z pola walki i BLU mieli szansę po raz kolejny dopchać wózek do celu. Niestety, ostatecznie im się to nie udało, jednak mina, jaką RED Scout zrobił na jego widok, gdy wreszcie zrozumiał, dlaczego tak marnie im idzie oraz czemu został tyle razy ochrzaniony za błędne informacje była warta nawet najbardziej sromotnej klęski i pocisku z karabinu snajperskiego w samym środku czoła.

 X X X

Następnym krokiem było wynagrodzenie mu doznanej „krzywdy”, sprawienie, że wbrew sobie, ale wybaczy Szpiegowi chociaż część win. Wewnętrzny konflikt między zawodową nienawiścią a początkami osobistego przywiązania zawsze osłabia czujność i mechanizmy obronne, co ułatwi doprowadzenie operacji do końca. Dlatego też posunął się do może nieznacznej, ale jednak zdrady. Cóż, cel uświęca środki, _n'est-ce pas?_ 8

\- Na twoim miejscu bym tam nie szedł.- zagadnął Scouta, gdy ten przebiegał obok niego.

Chłopak, co zrozumiałe, od razu wyciągnął broń, jednak najwyraźniej niczego się nie nauczył z ich niedawnego spotkania, bowiem zamiast od razu wystrzelić, jedynie czekał, aż jego przeciwnik da mu pretekst do ataku.

\- Pyro jest tuż za rogiem.- kontynuował, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Wprawdzie lufa pistoletu wycelowana w jego czoło mogła być problemem, jednak wiedział, że zwiadowca nie strzeli.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz?- chłopak wydawał się być mocno zdezorientowany, jednak zaraz potem podjął decyzję.- Nie, kłamiesz. Nikogo tam nie ma.

\- Na litość boską.- westchnął i rzucił niedopałkiem w stronę węgła. Pet nie zdążył nawet dolecieć do ziemi, gdy został doszczętnie spopielony nagłym strumieniem ognia o nieprzyjemnym zapachu.

Zgodnie z planem Scout był mocno zdziwiony i w pierwszej chwili nie bardzo wiedział, co ma zrobić. W końcu jednak opuścił broń i z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po głowie. Po chwili popatrzył na Szpiega i przygryzł dolną wargę.

\- Em... Dzięki?- nie bardzo był pewien, co ma powiedzieć.- Ale... Dlaczego?

\- Powiedzmy, że to mała rekompensata za ostatnie nieprzyjemności, _mon ami_. 9\- wzruszył ramionami i oderwał się wreszcie od ściany.- Nie zamierzam za tobą dzisiaj ganiać, więc przestań popadać w paranoję i pozwól mi wrócić do pracy.

\- Ja... Nie.- ponownie sięgnął po broń.- Nie mogę pozwolić ci odejść.- na chwilę odwrócił wzrok od swego przeciwnika i popatrzył na leżący na ziemi popiół z niedopałka.- Ale... Ten jeden raz... Po prostu już idź, dobra?

\- _Vot_ _r_ _e souhait est mon commandement._ 10\- as wywiadu lekko się skłonił i poszedł w swoją stronę.

X X X

Następnym krokiem był bezpośredni szturm na osłabioną linię obrony przeciwnika. Wprawdzie zamierzał to zrobić w inny sposób, na swoich warunkach, jednak gdy podczas rutynowego rekonesansu w bazie wroga Scout sam mu w ręce wpadł, nie mógł nie wykorzystać tej szansy. Nieco przestraszony młody mężczyzna mający po raz pierwszy skosztować alkoholu w towarzystwie swego, jak mylnie sądził, dowódcy, cóż za rozkosz! Nigdy by nic wspanialszego nie wymyślił (nie żeby miał się kiedykolwiek do tego komukolwiek przyznać) i po prostu nie mógł się oprzeć. Poczekał aż chłopakowi nieco zaszumi w głowie od wypitego bimbru i zdecydowanie zaatakował, przyciągając go do siebie gwałtownie. Zwiadowca pachniał zwykłymi, niemalże pospolitymi rzeczami: słońcem, wiatrem, piaskiem i mydłem, a jednak była to woń, której pewnie nie zapomni jeszcze parę dni po wykonaniu zadania. Całowanie Scouta było zdecydowanie jednym z przyjemniejszych elementów tego planu. Młody oczywiście protestował, bo cóż innego mógł zrobić, jednak to były tylko słowa, których jego ciało najwyraźniej nie zamierzało respektować. Szpieg wiedział, że to, co robi, sprawia zwiadowcy przyjemność i nie zamierzał jeszcze przestawać. W chwili uniesienia niestety wymsknęło mu się parę słów w ojczystym języku, co niestety kompletnie zepsuło nastrój, bowiem Scout szybko odzyskał zmysły i zaczął się niepotrzebnie wydzierać, jednak BLU doskonale wiedział, że dopiął swego. Biedny chłopak był rozdarty między pragnieniem zamordowania agenta, a błaganiem go o więcej.

 

X X X

Na efekty nie musiał czekać długo, zaledwie dwa dni. Drużyna RED dosyć nieudolnie broniła punktu w połowie trasy do swojej bazy, jednak mieli z tym spory problem, bowiem wszystkie trzy drogi były zablokowane – po lewej stała wieżyczka, z prawej Demo, a gdyby ktoś przeżył spotkanie z nim, wpadał wprost na Żołnierza z Pyro na plecach. Jednym słowem, porażka. Wiedział, że czerwoni mają takie same szanse powodzenia co próba nauczenia Demomana jak tańczyć walca, więc przestał przywiązywać do misji wagę, bowiem nie wymagała jego dalszej interwencji. Owszem, mógł spróbować rozbroić działko strażnicze, jednak poprzednia próba skończyła się ciosem kluczem francuskim (o ironio) w potylicę i, szczerze mówiąc, nie miał ochoty powtarzać tego doświadczenia. Przeciwnicy uparcie walczyli, jednak wciąż nie udało im się sforsować obrony niebieskich, dlatego zdziwiło go nagłe pojawienie się Scouta RED za linią wroga. Pewnie znudził się czekaniem i poszedł sprawdzić, co BLU robią, jednak zamiast pozwolić mu dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek, los popchnął go wprost na Szpiega.

Chłopak najwyraźniej nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Jego ręce nerwowo wędrowały między przymocowaną do pasa bronią w trzech śmiercionośnych odmianach a kieszeniami, starał się nie patrzeć stojącemu przed nim mężczyźnie w twarz, ale też starał się nie spuszczać z niego wzroku. W końcu zaczerpnął powietrza, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak zamiast tego zamarł z lekko rozchylonymi ustami i wpatrywał się w Szpiega, czekając od niego ratunku lub zguby. To rozdarcie i niezdecydowanie były prawdziwie pasjonującym spektaklem, jednak agent wreszcie postanowił go zakończyć. Ruszył w stronę Scouta, który wprawdzie nie zaatakował go, ale też, nie chcąc dopuścić do spotkania, zaczął się cofać. Na swoje nieszczęście w końcu oparł się plecami o ścianę i nie miał już gdzie uciekać.

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz?- spytał słabym głosem, gdy starszy mężczyzna stanął tuż przy nim.- Powinienem cię zabić... Ale...

\- Ciii, _mon éclai_ _r_ _eu_ _r_ _._ 11\- pochylił się nad nim i złapał go za ramiona.- Już nic nie mów.

Zaczął od delikatnych pocałunków, o których wiedział, że uspokoją drżącego ze złości i strachu młodzieńca. Ich łagodna miękkość dość szybko sprawiła, że ciepłe i nieco wysuszone wargi chłopaka wreszcie się poruszyły i zaczęły odpowiadać na pieszczotę. Poczuł jak obandażowane dłonie nieśmiało wędrują do jego talii a następnie zaskakująco stanowczo przyciągają go do powoli rozluźniającego się smukłego ciała. Postanowił przejąć inicjatywę i puścił ramiona Scouta, jedną dłoń kładąc mu na karku, drugą zaś zaciskając na jego biodrze. To z kolei sprawiło, że z gardła zwiadowcy wydobyło się coś pomiędzy pomrukiem a westchnieniem, co Szpieg potraktował jako zaproszenie i najpierw ostrożnie uszczypnął zębami dolną wargę młodzieńca a następnie wsunął język do jego rozchylonych ust. Biegacz przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, zarzuciwszy mu momentalnie ręce na szyję. As wywiadu czuł, jak skóra chłopaka robi się coraz cieplejsza, a jego oddech coraz mniej regularny. W końcu porzucił przyjemnie miękkie i wreszcie wilgotne usta na rzecz cudownie odsłoniętej szyi. Każdy jego kolejny pocałunek sprawiał, że Scout coraz bardziej się na nim opierał i wzdychał, jednak dopiero gdy wsunął kolano między jego nogi usłyszał przy uchu jęk zwiadowcy.

\- Nie, proszę... Nie.- szeptał RED, jednak jego biodra jedynie mocniej przylgnęły do uda Szpiega i zaczęły się o nie miarowo ocierać.- Nie...

\- Mówisz jedno, ale robisz zupełnie co innego.- uśmiechnął się złośliwie i delikatnie zacisnął zęby na jego uchu.

\- Tak!- chłopak krzyknął cicho, jednak trudno powiedzieć, czy była to odpowiedź na pieszczotę, czy na słowa Szpiega.- Tak!- krzyknął jeszcze raz, gdy poczuł na swoim karku zęby Francuza. Czyli jednak to reakcja na przyjemne doznania.

Kontynuując całowanie, gryzienie i ssanie szyi Scouta wsunął jedną dłoń pod jego koszulkę, pieszcząc wszystkie napięte mięśnie na brzuchu i klatce piersiowej. Nie spodziewał się, że poczuje pod palcami tyle ciała, jednak okazało się, że zwiadowca był jedynie smukły, nie zaś kościsty. Była to miła niespodzianka i wkrótce jego obie dłonie zajęły się badaniem wrażliwej skóry młodzieńca, jedna na piersi druga zaś na plecach. Za każdym razem, gdy delikatnie dotykał palcami paska jego spodni, z ust Scouta najpierw wyrywały się słowa protestu, potem zaś ciche pomruki przyzwolenia, aż w końcu przestał się w ogóle opierać. Wreszcie zwiadowca pozwolił Szpiegowi zdjąć z siebie koszulkę i przylgnąć ustom agenta do jego torsu.

\- Ach...- westchnął, gdy miękkie pocałunki spłynęły w dół jego brzucha i zatrzymały się przy klamrze paska jego spodni. Jedną dłoń położył na głowie Francuza, drugą zaś oparł o ścianę, szukając jakiegokolwiek oparcia.- Nie... Nie możemy...

\- _Pou_ _r_ _quoi?_ 12\- szybko uporał się ze sprzączką i zajął się guzikiem spodni.

\- Misja nadal trwa... Toczymy wojnę...

\- _La_ _gue_ _rr_ _e et l'amour sont les mêmes._ \- stwierdził z przekonaniem, po czym szybko przetłumaczył.- Miłość i wojna to to samo.

\- Więc wszystkie chwyty są dozwolone.- z jakiegoś powodu głos zwiadowcy był zaskakująco smutny i pełen goryczy.

Usłyszał metaliczny szczęk i poczuł na czole zimny pocałunek lufy pistoletu. Dlaczego nie zabrał mu broni? _Imbécile!_ 14 Powoli podniósł wzrok, żeby zobaczyć twarz Scouta. Fakt, że chłopak płakał, był niewielkim pocieszeniem. Niewiele może podnieść na duchu profesjonalistę, którego misternie ułożony plan właśnie legł w gruzach, czego bezpośrednią konsekwencją miała być kula wpakowana w łeb oraz odkrycie, że źle się czuje, doprowadzając zwiadowcę RED do łez. Wiedział, że to on jest ich powodem. Wiedział, że jakiś cudem był w stanie zranić chłopaka bez wbijania mu noża w plecy. Wiedział też, że gdy za kilka sekund obudzi się w Respawn Roomie, będzie po raz pierwszy od wielu lat naprawdę zły na siebie. Nie zamknął oczu, gdy Scout wreszcie nacisnął spust.

1Jestem profesjonalistą!

2To niemożliwe!

3(…) (mój) przyjacielu

4To nie romans.

5Jesteś prawdziwym rycerzem, mój mały zwiadowco... Uwaga techniczna – Szpieg mówi do Scouta w drugiej osoby liczby mnogiej, co jest formą grzecznościową.

6(…) mój mały wojowniku.

7(…) spotkanie (domyślnie – spotkanie we dwoje, niekoniecznie o charakterze romantycznym)

8Nieprawdaż?

9(…) (mój) przyjacielu

10Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. [Wotr sułe emą komędmą] Uwaga techniczna – Szpieg mówi do Scouta w drugiej osoby liczby mnogiej, co jest formą grzecznościową.

11(…) mój zwiadowco.

12Dlaczego?

14Imbecyl!


End file.
